The Heir
by Bellatrix wannabe 89
Summary: She was to never know the evil of whence she came, never to know she was the product of the two most evil wizards in the last century, never to know she was heir to Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange. I SWEAR THIS IS NOT A MARY SUE! Bellamort pairing. DONE
1. Chapter 1

I own no one but my own people. JK Rowling owns the multi zillian business that is Harry Potter.

19 Sept, 1979, Number 12, Grimmauld Place

Bellatrix Lestrange let out a murderous scream as she tried to push the baby out of her, the sound of the storm outside drowned her out, however.

"Breathe, Bella, breathe!" Narcissa said coaching her sister as she held her hand. Over a dozen other death eaters were around her bedside, all waiting on the glorious event that they had heard so much about.

"I! want! this! thing! out of me!" she screamed loudly, her wild black curls falling in her face.

"You're almost there, Bella, just one last push!" Capri Curtis, a death eater who was a Dr at St Mungos, said from the foot of her bed.

It had been a hard labor, going on twenty three hours now. But what would expect when she was carrying the heir to the darkest wizard in a century? Voldemort had came to her on a night just like this, nine long months ago. He had asked her to do one thing that she had dreamed of doing since she first met him, conceive and carry his heir. It was no secret she desired him over her own husband, and he was too busy with his own affairs to care about her one.

Now, it seemed however, she was regretting this decision.

"Where is he? Where is my lord?" she asked through her panting, looking around the crowd of eager awaiting death eaters.

"Don't think about it just push, Bella," Cissy said clutching her sisters hand tighter.

"No!" Bella yelled at her, "I want him here!" she screamed.

"He will be! You have to push though!" Capri urged her.

Bella took a deep breath, clutched her sisters hand tighter, screamed, and pushed. Moments later, a loud baby cry filled the sound of the large bedroom.

"It's a girl!" Capri announced happily, holding up the infant. There was a loud roar of cheer, but a loud clap of thunder interrupted them and lightning flashed in the dark sky, and the door to her bedroom slammed open. All grew silent as Voldemort walked in the room, silent. All except Bella bowed lowly as he walked over to the doctor who presented the screaming child to him.

"Your heir, my lord," Capri said softly holding her up as he continued to bow. Voldemort took the child and looked at it for a moment, as if deciding if it was worthy enough to be his heir, have his name. After what seemed like forever to the watching death eaters, Voldemort aimed his wand at her and a large, black blanket with a large silver 'S' sown on ts center came out of his wand and wrapped the baby up in it's warmth.

"I present to you," he said facing his followers who looked up at him eagerly. "The heir to the greatest wizard of our times." Another loud cheer ripped through the bedroom as Voldemort turned towards an eager looking Bella.

"You did wonderful, my dear."

"Thank you, my lord," she said bowing her head softly. Voldemort walked over to her and handed her the child. Bella looked at her with eyes that she had only once held for her Lord, filled with love.

"She shall be called Filia Vinco Black. What do you think, my lord?" Voldemort thought about it for a moment before he nodded.

"I like it." Voldemort took his wand and put it to Filia's arm. Bellatrix had tears of joy in her eyes, she had dreamed of this moment since she found out she was pregnant. Her daughter, the heir to the man she has pined for for so long, was getting something that she herself had been very proud to get what seemed like so long ago. Her daughter was about to get the Dark Mark.

He was about to administer it, before a loud crash came from somewhere in the house.

"Search everywhere!" a very familiar man's voice shouted. "I want the child alive and unharmed! Kill anyone who gets in the way!"

"Dumbledore," Voldemort whispered, forcing himself not to show fear. One death eater screamed in fear and then, with a quiet 'pop' she was gone. Many other followed her example and quickly apparated, only a small handful remained. Bellatrix eyes widened as she held her daughter closer to her. How had they known?, only the closest death eaters and her family had known that she was carrying her lords child.

"Voldemort turned to the few follower still there, most of them showed fear. They had not brought there masks, they would be recognized.

"Go! Keep them from finding them!" he ordered. Bellatrix couldn't help but notice he had said 'them' not 'us'.

"Tom," she began nervously after the remaining death eaters left the room, "you have to go."

"No, I won't leave you," he said hearing screams, blasts, and people running up the stairs to where they were.

"Go! it sounds like the entire order is here. You have to go!" He looked into her pleading eyes for a moment before he heard another loud crash, they seemed to be getting closer.

"What about you and Filia?"

"We'll be fine. Go!" Voldemort ran up to her

"Be careful, my love," he whispered softly, placing a small kiss on her lips before turning to his daughter and gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

"I love you, Filia," he muttered softly before quickly disaparating.

Bellatrix got out of the bed and Filia began to cry.

"It's okay, it's okay," she whispered, gently rocking her. Infants were too young to side along apparate, and she was not about to leave her child. She heard the voices grow louder, and suddenly the door was blasted open. Dumbledore stood there, along with five other Order members. She quickly picked up her wand and pointed it at Dumbledore.

"Avadad ked-"

"Expelleomius!" Mad eye Moody shouted before she could finish the incantation. Her wand went flying from her hand and she struggled to put on her fearless face.

"Dumbledore, what a pleasant surprise. Can I ask what you're doing here?"

"Give us the baby, Bellatrix," Dumbledore said calmly.

She cackled loudly and put on her must cunning grin.

"Give you my baby? I would have thought that Minerva McGonagall would have fulfilled that need for you by now, Dumbledore," she said casting a nasty look to McGonagall. "Besides," she said looking down at her child, her cunning grin vanishing at once to show a smile filed with love. "This is my child, and a bunch of muggle lovers and half bloods are not going to take her from me."

"Give us the baby now, Lestrange!" Mad eye shouted at her. Bellatrix looked up from Filia and glared at him and held her child closer.

"Leave, now! The lot of you! Or I swear he'll come back!"

Dumbledore open his mouth to try to reason with her, but before he could, Mad eye pointed his wand at her .

"Imperio!" he shouted. Bellatrix closed her eyes and forced herself to remain where she was.

"_Hand Dumbledore the baby_!" a voice said, but she refused.

"_Hand him the baby now_!" it shouted again. She took a few steps forward, but again, forced herself not to relinquish her child.

"_Give it to him now_!" it yelled, louder then before.

"No!" she screamed to herself feeling herself walk towards them. She was shaking hard as she held out her hands, handing Dumbledore the one thing she has always wanted. He gently took it and she began screaming. Bellatrix broke out of the curse and then grabbed at her baby, but she was held back by the a member of the order.

"NO! She screamed loudly trying to get to Dumbledore who backed up. "Give me my baby!"

"You will never, " McGonnigall said sternly taking Filia from Dumbledore, "see this child again. It will never know the darkness of which it was conceived, and you will rot in Azkiban!."

"Give her to me!" she screamed again, her eyes livid.

A loud crash, a bright flash of lightning struck, and the roof to number 12 was ripped away. Everyone looked up to see Voldemort floating, looking angrier then anyone ever saw him.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!!" he screamed, aiming his wand at McGonnigall, but Dumbledore quickly blocked it. He held it there for a few moments before he pulled his wand away and quickly swooped down at her, but Dumbledore put up a shield curse so strong, not even he could penetrate it.

"Grab him!" Sirius screamed aiming his wand at him.

"Avada Kedavra!" Mad eye yelled but Voldemort put up a shield charm. The man who had grabbed Bella threw her down and raced towards Vodemort. Voldemort dropped the shield charm and ran over to Bellatrix and grabbed her arm and quickly apirated, leaving behind one of the two things he truly loved.

Dumbledore held his wand at the ready, in case they decided to come back.

"Come on," Mad Eye growled, clearly angry they had Voldemort right in front of them, but he had slipped through there fingers.

"Give her to me," Dumbledore said taking Filia from McGonnigall. He went over to the nearest window and opened it. He turned to the rest of the group.

"I shall meet you at the home. Accio flying motorcycle." A few moments later, a large flying bike came crashing through the window and parked itself in front of Dumbledore.

"Do you think I should do that Dumbledore?" Sirius asked, seeing Dumbledore look at the many gears and knobs in utter confusion.

"Yes, however," he warned sternly. "No matter what, you must get this girl to the safe house." Sirius nodded then got on the bike and it roared to life. He put Filia in the side car and flew off, a twinge of guilt in his heart. He had gotten word from his brother that Bella had become pregnant with Voldemorts child, and at once he ran to tell Dumbledore and the rest of the order. They had tracked her pregnancy, and tonight thy had been successful in taking her child away.

He should of been glad, but instead he felt horrible. He had seen his cousins eyes when she looked at her baby.. He had expected to see her classic cunning smile, a smile that said that this child would one day take over for her lord, and she was to commit heinous crimes. But she had looked at the baby with, what one could only classify as pure and unrelenting love. A love that any other mother showed there child.

But, he reminded himself, it had to be done. They could never let any child be raised by the two most evil wizards of there time, no matter how much Bellatrix truly loved it.

30 minutes later

He landed the bike in front of the house where the other order members were waiting.

"Here," he said handing her to Dumbledore. Dumbledore took her and looked at her with a mix of interest and pity.

"She must never know her true identity."

"But muggles, Albus?" Mcgonnigall questioned "she'll be shunned and hated by her own people."

"It's the only safe way. Too many wizards know of Voldemort's heir, theres too great a chance of Bellatrix or Voldemort finding her. Now I have been working on this for nine months. The wife had a spell put on her to have all the symptoms of pregnancy, and earlier tonight, she and her husband have been put under a Memory Charm that shows them giving birth hours earlier."

Dumbledore looked at the girl, who was now sleeping soundly. Her small tuft of curly black hair blowing slight y in the wind.

Dumbledore was about to enter the house but McGonnigall put a hand out to stop him.

"Wait," she aimed her wand at her. "Abeo," she said with a small flick of her wand. At once, her thin curly hair had turned brown and her skin had darkened a few shades, and Mcgonnigall knew that her closed dark eyes had turned chocolate brown.. "We can't take any chances." Dumbledore nodded in agreement before he quietly entered the house and walked softly up the stairs to the baby's new room. An empty crib stood in the corner and Dumbledore went over to it and gently laid the sleeping baby down. He flicked his wand and a birth certificate appeared in his hand. He quickly filled it out with his wand and then walked into the parents room. He looked down at the couple, who even in sleep, had large smiles on there faces over the 'birth' of there new daughter. Once Filia Vinco Black, pure blood heir of the two most evil wizards in the last century. Now muggle born wizard, Hermione Jean Granger.

How many saw THAT coming? Sees million readers who raise there hands Err, well, yeah. Anyway, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**I own no one but my own people, and JK Rowling owns the multi zillian dollar business that is Harry Potter**

Voldemort and Bellatrix spun down onto the cold ground of Lucius's and Cissy's mansion.

"No!" she screamed, wrathing out of Voldemorts hold. She tried to Appirate back to number 12, but Voldemort put up a shield, and as soon as she tried it, she was simply knocked back.

"No! My lord, I beg of you!" she cried getting to her knees and clutching his robes. "Let me retrieve your heir!"

"Bella, calm yourself."

"Please!" she screamed, letting the tears fall down her face, not caring her beloved was seeing her in this state. "I want my daughter back!"

"Bella!" her yelled so loudly that her tears seemed to momently cease. He helped her stand up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"We WILL get her back," he said softly. "But right now it's too dangerous."

"We don't know where they took her. They may have killed her!"

"Dumbledore would never do that to a child. But get a hold of yourself, Bellatrix."

Bella wiped away her remaining tears and bowed her head.

"Of course. I'm sorry, my lord. Forgive me."

Voldemort nodded then he lifted her head up.

"We will get her back," he reminded her again. She let a few more tears run down her face before he gently kissed her. "I have to go," he said after he released it. I have to... deal, with the traitors who appirated when the order showed up." Bella didn't say anything as Voldemort appirated with a small pop.

"My daughter, my beautiful Filia, where are you?" she wondered silently letting more tears stream down her face. She heard a door slam open then saw Cissy ran out to meet her.

"Bella!" she cried running up and hugging her sister. "What happened? Wheres Filia?"

"They took her," and she let out a sob again.

"I tried to hold them off," Cissy said honestly, "but Lucius didn't have his mask so he grabbed me and we appirated just before they saw us. I'm so sorry. I knew how long you've wanted a child."

Bella simply ran a shaky hands through her mess of curls and then sniffed.

"It's okay Cissy." She got a evil, cunning look in her eye, one so determined, that it made Cissy want to back up away from her grieving sister.

"I swear by the dark lord that I will get my daughter back, no matter who has to pay, no matter who I have to kill, I WILL get her back."

**12 years later**

"Dad, come on," Hermione pleaded eagerly. "Can I please see it?"

"No, darling," Joe Granger said looking over his paper at his daughter. Not once in eleven years had she shown tendency that she was, literally, the daughter of a monster, nor did her parents have any clue who she really was.

Of course, there were always, one would say strange things that happened around her. Once at school, a blond haired girl had teased her relentlessly about her bushy brown hair that she could never seem to tame, and even went so far as to rip a chunk of it out. And in the next second, her tormentors hair had changed from beautiful and blond to a bright blue afro. She couldn't explain it, even when she was threatened with suspension. Her parents, however, believed her.

"But why not? I'm going to be twelve in a month."

"And that movie is rated R. I told you, when your fourteen you can watch whatever you want, but not now." Hermione just groaned softly

"Okay, okay," she checked the time and got a large smile on her face. "Oh, it's almost eight. You wanna watch Roseanne?" Joe gave her a grin then ruffled her bushy hair.

"Yeah, come on, love." They both flopped down on the couch and he turned on the TV.

"What are we watching?" Amiella Granger asked coming into the living room with a basket full of clean clothes

"Roseanne, sit down and watch it with us , Mum," Hermione said moving over and making room on the couch. Amiella looked at the pile of laundry, then at the TV.

"Please, Mum," Hermione asked, putting on her best puppy face, making her brown eyes go wide. Amiella chuckled then put the basket of clothes down and sat down on the couch, Hermione nestled in between them.

After a while, there was a knock on the door.

"Who on earth is calling at this time of night?" Joe asked getting up and going to the door. He opened it and looked at the man who stood there with surprise.

"Are you Joseph Granger?" Dumbledore asked with a kind smile.

"Yes, um, who are you?" Joe asked taking in his appearance.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, and if it's not too much trouble, I'd like to speak to you and your wife about your daughter."

"Who is it, dad?" Hermione asked coming to the door. Dumbledore looked past Joe, and looked at her with a mixture of pity and interest.

"Hermione Granger?" Dumbledore asked looking over her.

"Yes, can I help you with something sir?" she asked looking at him in confusion

"Yes, like I told your father, my name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am head master at one of the most prestigious schools in England."

"Oh, my apologies, Mr Dumbledore. Please, come in," Joe said moving out of the way.

"Thank you, Mr Granger," Dumbledore said coming in the house.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"No thank you," Dumbledore said looking around the house in amazement.

"Then would you like to come and sit down?" Joe asked motioning to the living room.

"Thank you very much, my good man."

All three of them walked into the living room and Amiella stood up.

"Joe, who is this?"

"This is Albus Dumbledore, he's a headmaster at, which school did you say Mr Dumbledore?" Joe asked turning off the TV.

"Oh I think the name should be left for later," Joe and Ameilla looked at each other in a little bit of worry before Joe motioned him to a comfy arm chair.

"Please, sit" Joe said sitting down himself along with his wife. Hermione also took a seat in between her parents.

"Now, forgive me for asking, but are you sure you got the right house? I mean, Hermione hasn't applied to any schools."

"Oh you don't need to apply to this school," Dumbledore said with a small chuckle.

"Did her school send you her transcript?"

"No, no. Grades in muggle schools aren't a factor at all in the selection in this school."

Joe and Amiella looked at each other in confusion again before turning back to Dumbledore.

"So, shes been accepted into a school she hasn't applied for, her teachers haven't sent you her transcripts, and what, exactly, is a muggle school."

"A muggle school is a school where non magical children go," Dumbledore said calmly.

"Non magical?" Hermione asked confused, "what does that mean?"

"Non magical, or muggles, is what we in the wizarding world call people who don't possess the magical art, which you do, Miss Granger."

"Magical art? Come now," Joe said a little annoyed. "Is this some type of joke, or scam?"

Dumbledore shook his head.

"No joke, and there is no scam. Your daughter is a witch."

"How dare you speak about my daughter lik that!" Joe yelled.

"Oh no no, I don't mean that in a derogatory term. I should have said, your daughter is a wizard."

"A, a wizard? But wizards aren't real, they're just made up," Hermione said in a matter of facty voice.

"Oh no, Miss Granger, I assure you wizard and witches, real wizards and witches are alive and thriving. And you, are one of them."

"Now hold on," Joe said putting up a hand to Dumbledore, not noticing the amazed look in Hermione's eyes. "Are you trying to tell me, that wizards and witches are real, and that my daughter is one of them?"

"Yes."

"Amiella, call the cops." Dumbledore chuckled then pulled out his wand.

"Want me to get the phone for you?" with a small flick, the phone zoomed from the kitchen into his hand.

The Granger's looked at him in amazement.

"How did you do that?" Hermione whispered in amazement.

"Oh trust me, you'll be able to do that soon enough."

"Now wait a moment here, Mr Dumbledore," Joe said tearing his eyes away from the phone. "My daughter can't be a wizard."

"Why not?"

"Because! neither me or her mother, or anyone in her family is magical."

"It's is somewhat rare, although it is getting to be more common. But if you have a wizard, anywhere in your blood line, not just recent, but say you had a wizard relative in the days of the bible, then it's possible that the magic gene skipped all those generations and Hermione inherited it," Dumbledore lied.

"Bu, but I thought all witches were ugly and bad though? You know, the whole black dress, pointy hat, green face, totally evil." Dumbledore laughed then shook his head.

"No, no my dear! Well, I actually did know a fellow who managed to turn himself green, but that was an accident mind you, we got him straightened out. And yes, some witches wear pointy hats and some were black dresses, and," he paused, should he continue? Should he tell her about how there were evil wizards and witches? And how her parents had been the evilest anyone had seen in over a century.

"Well," he thought to himself, "shes bound to learn sometime."

"And yes, some witches and wizards are evil."

"Really? Like who?"

"I'd really rather not get into it right now, I'm sure once you'll get to Hogwarts, thats the name of the school, you'll learn all about it." Hermione's eyes grew wide and her face shone with excitement.

"When do I go?"

"Now hold on a minute. Where is this school first off, and second, how long is she going to be learning how to flick a wand and say Abra Cadabra?"

"With sincere apologies Mr Granger, I'm afraid I can't tel you where Hogwarts is. You see, if a witch or wizard were to look at Hogwarts, they would see the school and it's grounds. However if a muggle were to look at it, they would simply see a very large land fill. And if you were to ever hear the exact location of the school. Well, lets just say that your ears would never be right again. And the start of the term is September first, and it ends on June first. Speaking of which," he said getting out a large letter."

"Here you go, Hermione," he said handing it to her. She took it and ripped it open and looked at it in confusion for a few moments.

"I think you got the wrong letter."

"What?" Dumbledore questioned politely.

"It says Dear Miss Black Lestrange, you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

"Oh no," he thought to himself. He had forgotten that, unless you became married, the letter addresses your real last name, and Hermione Granger was no exception. He took out his wand and took the paper back from her and tapped it once, and Black Lestrange had changed into Granger and he handed it back to her.

"Sorry about that, the person who makes the letters is getting to be a bit old in age," he said convincingly. Hermione just shrugged and read over the letter. She then took a look at her school supply list.

"Wow! They actually have spell books, and wands and all that?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course they do."

"Where can I get all this stuff?"

"Diagon Alley. Another wizard will be by tomorrow to take you to buy your things."

"Why can't we take her?" Amiella asked.

"Well, if a witch of wizard can convince his or her parents there really is a pub where they see a empty space, then yes, they can go. But seeing as how she's not even had her first year of training yet, I doubt she'll be able to. However I'm sure by next year you'll be able to go with her. Is there any more questions that you have for me?"

"How will we be able to stay in contact with her if we don't know the address?"

"Owls, they're the post men and woman of the wizarding world. Just tell them that you want to send a letter to Hermione Granger at Hogwarts, and it'll get it to her. And vice versa for you, Hermione."

He got up and all three Granger's also rose.

"I will see you on September first, Miss Granger. If you have any more questions, please don't hesitate to contact me. Also, another wizard will be here on the first to see you get on the train alright," he said with a warm smile.

"Thank you, so, so much."

"It's been my pleasure, Miss Granger," and he stuck out his hand. She took it, and all at once, Dumbledore felt his hand burn.

"Ow!" she yelled quickly releasing the grip. Dumbledore looked down at his hand, then back up at him, who looked as confused as he did.

"Doe, does the normally happen when wizards shake hands?" she asked confused, rubbing her sore hand. He didn't want to tell her the truth, but he didn't want to lie to her either and tell her that was a normal thing.

"No, however, I ate a rater large dragon mint earlier. That's probably what did it." He wasn't sure if she believed him or not, but she didn't say anything to contradict him.

"So I must go, and take care," he said giving them a small bow before leaving the sitting room and leaving the house, his hand stll feeling rather hot.

**Please Review .**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own no one but my own people. JK Rowling owns the multi zillian business that is Harry Potter.**

**A/N I know that Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rabastan Lestrange ALL got busted for torturing the Longbottom's in the books, but you know what? This is fan FICTION. So this is where it starts to get AU. Well. okay MORE AU Slight Bellatrix/Rodolphus pairing**

**4 years later Azkaban, 12:30 PM**

"_You'll never see her again. Your own flesh and blood will never see you. She's probably dead, and it's all your fault for letting those blood traitors and half bloods get to her_."

Bellatrix whimpered and turned on her small cot. Trying to rid herself of the voices in her head. For the past fourteen years, she had been tormented by thoughts of her daughter, always the same thing. When not telling herself that Filia was dead, she was told over and over that it was her fault that they had taken her. Tonight was no different.

"_You're supposed to be strong, and yet you let Moody take your baby away. Just think of what could of happened to her. She could be rotting in her grave right now, and you'd never know_." She let out another whimper and flipped over again.

"_Just think, all the times you could have shared with her, gone, because you're weak. You're weak, and your daughter has to pay for it. You killed your daughter! How can you live with yourself! You killed her, you killed her, you killed her!_" and with a loud scream, she woke up. She laid there for a few minutes, sobbing hard.

"Please," she begged out loud to no one in particular. "Please kill me," she sobbed loudly, "kill me."

"But then all my conversation in this hell hole would be gone, and surly you wouldn't do that to your own cousin would you?" Sirius said from the cell directly across from her.

"Bite me," she growled angrily. wiping her tears away.

She had tried relentlessly to find her daughter, for more then a year she could think of nothing else but trying to find her. She never got far, the only people who knew what happened to her daughter was Dumbledore, McGonnigall, Sirius, Moody, and another order member, who unfortunately had died before she had a chance to interrogate him. And, even though Sirius was across from her, he still point blank refused to tell her anything, even when she was sobbing hysterically, begging on her knees, asking not where she was, but if she was simply okay.

Then it happened, her lord had been defeated by a mere infant, and he was gone. And Bellatrix, angry, sad, and a bit psychotic had gone to the two most famous aururs in her day and had tortured them to madness, and she had been found guilty by a jury and sentenced to life in Azkaban. And it was there that she had spent the last fourteen years, pained by thoughts and images of her daughter, and how it was her fault she was probably dead, and will never know her.

"Oh come now, Bella," Sirius said getting up and walking to the bars. "Don't be so upset. Think of something happy. Oh wait, never mind," he said with a large smirk. Bellatrix glared at him then rose and stormed over to her own bars.

"Shut up, you filthy blood traitor! Just because you can turn into a dog and can ignore the feel of the dementors, doesn't mean-"

"Will you shut up!" he yelled looking around, making sure the dementors wasn't there. "I told you not to talk about that in the open!"

"Well then stop mocking me!" The two cousins glared at one another before it grew ice cold, and what lights they did have, vanished. Bellatrix backed up to the wall and watched as the dementors glided over to her cell and opened it. They slid a plate of food towards her before locking her back in. She ran over to the food and began to eat, not caring there was no utensils, or the fact she had no idea what it was. They fed them one measly meal a day here, you got hungry quickly. Bellatrix turned away from her cousin who repeated her behavior. After a while, the lights came back on, and the small amount of warmth they did have, came back to them, but it was gone almost as soon as it came.

"What's going on?" Bellatrix asked getting up from the ground.

"No idea," Sirius said continuing to eat. She saw the dementors gliding towards her cell, but there was someone with them. Someone with black shaggy hair, and eyes just as dark as hers, someone who made her gasp in amazement and made her eyes widen.

"Hello, love," Rodolphus Lestrange said with a small smirk as the dementors unlocked her cell and he stepped inside it.

"Rodolphus, wha, what are you doing here?" she asked in amazement. He hadn't come to see her in the eleven years she had been in the tiny cell. He didn't even make it to her trial.

"What? a husband can't visit his wife in prison?" he asked with a shrug

"And it took you fourteen years to do it?" she asked with a slimmer of anger in her voice.

"Oh come now, Bella, if I were you, I would have lept for joy by now. Besides," he said going up to her and wrapping his arms around her and bringing her closer. "When was the last time you had any human," he paused kissing her gently on the lips, "contact," he whispered softly. Bellatrix pushed him away angrily.

"Fourteen years, Rodolphus, fourteen years. You couldn't come down and visit me once? I'm your wife for Christ sakes!" she screamed at him

"I know, Bella," he told her a little annoyed. "How do you think I feel? You're wench of a mother put a curse on me right after you got yourself captured!"

"What curse?"

"uxor ieiunium," he said with a grumble. Bellatrix couldn't help as she let out a loud laugh

"The abstinence curse? Why on earth would she do that?"

"Because she didn't quite grasp the concept of you being in prison for life, and then a month after your trial she caught me with someone, and she got a little bit upset. So now, you are the only person I can have sex with, otherwise, well, things become a little short if you catch my meaning." Bellatrix let out another loud cackle.

"Well in all honesty it serves you right. What were you doing shagging another girl with my mum in the other room? I mean really, Rodolphus."

"I wasn't! We were going at it and she appirated in on us!" Bellatrix let out another small laugh as she sat down on her cot.

"Well, anyway, why are you here? I know you didn't just wake up all of a sudden and go, 'oh, today would be a great day to visit my wife who I have no feelings for except in the bedroom.'."

"Well," he said, lowering his voice to a whisper, pulling out his wand and pointing it at her cell door and muttering 'muffliato' before turning back to Bellatrix who looked utterly confused. He rolled his sleeve back and showed his fore arm to her. She let out a gasp and pulled back her own sleeve and looked at the dark mark, now pitch black. How had she missed it? How had she missed it growing stronger?

"The mark, it's-" she began in slight shock

"Getting stronger. You haven't noticed this before, Bella?" She shook her head.

"I, is he coming to get me or?"

"No, he's sent me to do that job." She looked disapointed,

"He, he's not coming then?"

"No, he's still much to weak to recruit the dementors. But he said to come get you now." Her face shone with a smile so large, it had even surprised her.

"How do I get out of here?" she asked eagerly. With a quick flick of his wand, a woman who looked exactly like Bellatrix was lying on the prison floor, unconscious.

"Who's this?" Bella asked confused getting up and going over to the girl.

"This," Rodolphus said laying the girl down on the cot. "Is Alex Novak. A mud blood who had the memory charm put on her who she thinks her name is Bellatrix Black-Lestrange, a beautiful, seductive, sexy, somewhat crazy, pure blood who tortured the two most famous Aurors in our time after her beloved lord was attempted to be killed by Harry Potter and was sentenced to life in Azkiban, and this is where shes been for the past twelve years."

Bellatrix looked at the girl with a cruel grin.

"Well I must say, she certainly sounds enchanting. Pity she got locked up. So how am I going to get out of here?"

"I," he said getting an invisibility cloak from his robes, "will smuggle you out, while Miss Novak," continues to play the part of you 'till her dying days."

"And how will she continue to look like me?"

"Polyjuice potion."

"How do you expect her to keep taking it after the hours up?"

"I gave her a refilling flask filled with the stuff. She's been placed under the Imperius curse to take it every hour, on the hour." Bellatrix let out a triumphant laugh before she ran up and threw her arms around him and kissed him full on the mouth.

"Wow, and all this time I thought you only had eyes for our lord?" he asked after she released it, but continued to hold him.

"I do, but I figured after fourteen years of celibacy. you deserve that much."

"And maybe even something more when we get home?" he questioned lustfully.

"We'll see," she said with a sly grin and a wink. It may have been common knowledge that he cheated on other women with her without even so much as blinking an eye, and Bellatrix was well aware of this as well. However, neither of them had really ever fallen in love with one another after her parents told her she was going to marry him, although they had both grown to become good friends. So they both let each other sleep with other people, with the solemn promise that they would at least stay married. But, even though there was no romantic feelings between the two of them, the sex aspect in there marriage was, as Bella put it, "as amazing and sensual as wiping the world of Mud bloods, Blood Traitors, half bloods, muggles, and preforming the perfect crucio, all rolled into one."

"But, theres just one problem though. The dementors will know that two people are going out when only one person came in."

"That, my dear Bellatrix, is a problem I have already worked out. You're going to appirate outside the prison walls, whilst I simply leave and then we'll both appirate to your sisters mansion."

"What about my wand though?"

"You can borrow mine for the time being," he said handing her his wand.

"I'll see you soon, love," he said with a quick kiss.

Bella lifted the muffliato curse and then quickly appirated.

A moment later, she was standing outside and threw herself to the ground, moaning happily as she felt the cold, wet air hit against her skin. A few moments later, Rodolphus walked out the prison doors and walked over to Bella.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"I can never thank you enough," she moaned quietly. He let out a chuckle before he pulled her to her feet and took his wand back.

"Here, I thought you would prefer this to that horrible prison dress," he said making a flick with his wand, and her favorite dress appeared in his hands. She took it eagerly and looked at it with a large grin. She quickly shed her prison garments and then pulled on the dress. Eleven years ago, it had fit her every curve perfectly, now it was loose and looked more like a sack.

"I can fix that," Rodolphus said seeing the disapointed look on her face. He aimed his wand at her and gave it a quick jab. At once the dress began to shrink and soon it fit her just like it used to, showing her beautiful body off.

"Thank you," she said looking herself over. He wrapped his arm around her and then they quickly appirated. Bellatrix opened her eyes and saw the Malfoy manor in front of her.

Without giving a word of thanks, she ran towards the house.

"Cissy!" she screamed happily running towards the door. Instead of her sister running out to meet her. Lucius came out.

Bella stopped cold in her tracks and Lucius looked at her with shock.

"Where's Cissy?"

"Diagon Alley. What are you doing here, Bellatrix?"

"Rodolphus broke me out, on the Dark Lords orders."

"Well well, " he sneered, "being the whore of the dark lord finally paid off huh?" he asked smugly. "So, Bellatrix," he asked, ignoring the look of hurt on her face,"how many times do you think you'll have to spread your legs to repay him?" Before she could even open her mouth, a loud 'CRUCIO' rang out and Lucius fall to the ground and began to scream and writhe in pain.

"Never!" Rodolphus yelled walking up to him, his wand still on him, "talk about my wife like that again!" Another few seconds or so, Rodolphus broke the curse and Lucius laid on the groud for a few moments panting before he stood up and aimed his wand at Rodolphus,

"Crucio!" he yelled, sending Rodolphus to the floor shaking and screaming.

Bella ran up to Malfoy and pushed him hard, making him break the curse. Malfoy pushed her back, hard, sending her to the ground and then aimed his wand at her.

"Sectumsem-"

"Enough!" Voldemort yelled interrupting him, walking out of the house. At once, all three death eaters quickly bowed.

"I will not have my followers dueling with one another! Especially when one hasn't even have a wand to defend herself!"

Bella looked up at him and his red slits met her black ones, and it took all her strength not to rush at him and embrace him, and vice versa.

"Forgive me, my lord," Lucius said, still bowing. "It's just Rodolphus-"

"I believe, Malfoy," Voldemort said interrupting him, "that you insulted Bellatrix before he crucioed you? Is that not true?"

"Yes, but-"

"And what had she done to gain an insult from you?"

"Noth, nothing, my lord," Lucius said, beginning to show fear in his voice. He had almost forgotten that Bellatrix was his favorite, and unless you had a death wish, you were not to insult her in front of him at any cost. Oh she could scream, torture, and insult you at her hearts content with Voldemort standing inches away from her, but even a dirty look towards her, and you were at his mercy.

"What was it you called her? Ahh yes, the whore of the dark lord wasn't it? And then, I believe, you asked how many times she would have to spread her legs in order to repay me?"

"I, I didn't me, mean it, my lord. Pl, please show mercy, my lord."

Voldemort looked at him angrily for a few moments before he aimed his wand at him.

"Crucio." Lucius screamed and began to shake, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. He held his wand there for a few more moments before he took his wand off him. He laid there panting, unable to move.

"She and her husband are two of my most loyal and dedicated followers, something you know nothing about, Lucius!"

"I am loyal to you, my lord. I-"

"Don't interrupt me! Go away, now! You know your orders."

"Yes, my lord," Lucius said before quickly appirating.

"You too, Rodolphus, me and Bellatrix have a few things to talk about" Voldemort said turning his gaze to Bella who was still in her bow.

"Of course, my lord," he said with a small bow before he also appirated. At the sound of the faint pop, she raised her head and was met by his stare.

"Welcome back," he said softly. She quickly got up from her bow and ran towards him, embracing him tightly.

He wrapped his arms around her and ran his fingers through her knotted hair.

"I missed you," he whispered holding her tighter.

"Forgive me, my lord, I didn't mean to get caught. It's just, I wanted to find you, my lord."

"My dear Bella, you have nothing to worry about. That act of bravery proved that you were willing to do whatever it took to get me back to power, no matter who you had to hurt, you unlike most of the traitors, didn't hide behind 'oh I was under a curse', or 'oh he threatened me and my family'."

"I would never deny you, my lord," she said honestly.

"I know you wouldn't, Bella, I know you wouldn't."

They held each other for a few more moments before they broke apart and he offered her his hand.

"Come, we have lot's to talk about." She took it and then they both walked inside.

"Oh god, I've almost forgotten how luxurious this place was," she said looking around the mansion.

"And I almost forgot how beautiful you were," he said as she walked into the sitting room. She quickly turned around and blushed a little.

"With all due respect, my lord, I doubt that I'm even in the slightest, what you would call 'beautiful'," she said with a small roll of her eyes.

She walked into the sitting room and collapsed on the couch, moaning happily.

"You dare quiestion your lord?" he asked sitting next to her on the couch, a little slyly.

"Oh no, my lord," Bella said hurriedly, not catching the slyness in his voice, "I just, well, I'm afraid I've lost a majority of my pure blooded looks in prison."

"Bellatrix Black-Lestrange," Voldemort said sternly, "I don't care how long you've been in Azkiban, you are still the single most beautiful woman I've ever met."

"Th, thank you, my lord," she whispered, holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

"There is no need to thank me for stating the obvious truth," he said gently wiping the tears that had fallen from her eyes.

"Oh, Tom," she whispered softly before she lept on him and began kissing him hungrily.

Hours later, as Bella rested her head against his bare chest and he was gently stroking her hair, she thought of the one thing that had been bothering her since she was first thrown in Azkiban, the one thing she wanted to know more then anything in the world.

"My lord, may I ask you something?"

"Whatever you want, my love."

"D, do you know what happened to Filia?" At once Voldemorts eyes narrowed, and resisting strongly to throw her off him, he simply continued to stroke her hair.

"No," he said shortly.

"Do you know if she's alive even?" Bella asked, not even trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"No, however I've come to terms that we will never see her alive again. You should too, it'll save a lot of grief." Bella quickly sat up and glared at him.

"How can you think that?" she whispered angrily. "You can't give up hope like that! She's our daughter!" she yelled at him. Voldemort narrowed his eyes at her then got out his wand.

"You quickly forget, Lestrange," he said, aiming his wand at her, his voice growing angry, "that I am still your lord and master. And I will NOT be spoken to like that!" Bella quickly wiped the angry look off her face and bowed deeply.

"I'm sorry, my lord, I spoke out of anger, please forgive me." Voldemort quickly put his wand down and ran his hand over her cheek.

"Of course, my love, but you have to remember. We may be lovers, but I still am the dark lord, and you are a mere servant." Bella tried not to show hurt as he referred to her as simply a 'servant'

"Of course my lord, it's just, it's been fifteen years, ripped from my arms the day she was born. I just, I want my daughter back, and it seems like that will never happen. You know how hard it was for me to become pregnant. But when I found out I was going to have Filia," she closed her eyes and let a small smile cross over her face, "Nothing else mattered, I was so ecstatic."

"As was I, Bella, but, there is nothing we can do."

"But you are the most strongest wizards anyone has seen in a century. Surely there must be some sort of charm or spell you can use to track her down?"

"Do you think I have not tried that?!" he screamed, making her fall to the floor in fear. "Do you think that the entire rest of the year, I was off sitting at my home, watching the world go by?!"

"No, my lord!" she cried desperately, "I just meant-"

"Or perhaps you think I don't care about my heir?"

"My lord, I swear it's not that! I know you care about Filia! I just," she bowed deeply, "I apologize, my lord, I never should have insinuated that you don't care." Voldemort took a deep breath then took her by the hand and helped her up.

"Of course, my dear Bella. I know that the past fourteen years have not been easy on you. I shall forgive this momentary indiscretion."

"Thank you, my lord," she mumbled.

"Get up, Bella. You look like a common muggle groveling on the floor."

She quickly stood up as Voldemort also got up from the couch.

"My lord, if you don't mind me asking," she said as she followed him into another room of the manor, "what do you plan to do about Potter?" He paused a moment, and Bella felt fear race through her. But he didn't turn around and kept on walking.

"There is a prophecy, hidden in the department of Mysteries pertaining to me and Potter. I need you along with Malfoy- oh don't groan, Bella, he is one of my most trusted followers."

"He didn't spend fourteen years in hell though did he?" she thought to herself annoyed.

"Besides, you two are family, are you not?"

"Not by choice, my lord. But if it pleases you, then I will work together with him."

"Good, now as I was saying, you and Malfoy along with four others will retrieve the prophecy and bring it to me. This is a tool very important to my success, you must not fail. Do you understand me? I must know what the prophecy says. If you fail, I will punish you more viciously then you could ever imagine, and you know I have no desire to do that to you."

"Yes, my lord, I will not fail, I will do everything in my power to grab the prophecy and bring it to you."

"God girl. Now, I have something for you."

A thin piece of wood came flying through the air and landed in front of Bella.

"My wand!" she cried happily taking it. She felt a warmth pass through her as bright red sparks shot out of it .

"I knew you would be pleased. Now," he said taking her hand and pulling him towards her, "lets give you a welcome home present you will never forget." She grinned slyly before he led her into one of the bedrooms.

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

I own no one, JK Rowling owns it all.

A/N This chapter basically says 'fuck it' to the book, so don't be expecting the battle in the department of mysteries in perfect detail, because it's not, in any way.

**WARNING!: Contains mild homosexual bashing. I apologize sincerley**

**Department of Mysteries, five weeks later**

"Good, god! we've been here for over three hours! When are they going to get here!" Bellatrix said getting up from the floor and walking around again.

"Just be patient, Bellatrix," Lucius said calmly, flicking his wand light on and off, "they'll be here soon enough. You know Potter can't resist playing the hero, especially when it involves people he cares about. Besides where do you have to be anyway? You just escaped prison a few weeks ago, surly you can wait a few more hours before you go running off to the dark lord and spreading your legs." Bella glared at him while he just smiled coyly.

"Why do delight in insulting me? What have I ever done to you?"

"Nothing," he said getting up from the floor and walking over to her. "There lies the problem." She let out a small scoff

"so because I won't sleep with you, my sisters husband, you feel the need to degrade me every chance you get?"

"Oh please, Bella," he said getting right in front of her and looking her over, "we both know if I wasn't married to Narcissa, you would jump me without a moments notice."

"Sorry, Lucius," she said coldly, "I prefer men who has hair shorter then my own, not ones who look like fags."

Lucius glared at her then grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him.

"You little wench."

"Let go of me, you pathetic little-"

"it's got to be around here somewhere," they heard a voice say. They both snapped there heads towards the voice and saw a large collection of bright green lights coming towards them.

"It's Potter," Lucius mumbled letting go of Bella's arm. He motioned to the other death eaters who were on the other side of the long hall. Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange, along with Crabbe and Goyle ran over to them.

"What's going on?" Rodolphus asked getting out his wand.

"Potter and his groupies are here," Lucius said softly. "Remember, no spells until we get the prophecy. Do you understand, no spells!"

They all got out there wands and backed up against one of the walls. They peered around the corner and watched Harry grab the small orb from the shelf.

"Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me."

She saw Harry and the rest of them turn towards them as they all lit there wands up. She let out a small chuckle as she saw Neville looking at them fearfully,

"Neville Longbottom is it? How's mum and dad?"

"Better now that they'll about to be avenged!" Neville yelled aiming his wand at her, her doing the same.

"Neville, no!" Hermione cried putting a hand on his wand quickly. Bella let out a cold laugh,

"Listen to your mud blood girlfriend, Longbottom, you haven't a chance against the dark lords most faithful." Lucius put his hand on top of Bella's wand and gently pushed it down.

" To me, Potter, to me," Lucius repeated again.

"I want to know where Sirius is!"Harry yelled

"I want to know where Sirius is!" Bellatrix mocked in a high voice

"You've got him! He's here. I know he is!"

"The little baby woke up fwightened and fort what it dweamed was twooo," Bellatrix mocked in a baby voice.

"Stupefy!" he yelled, aiming his wand at her.

"Protego!" she yelled, shattering his spell. She aimed her spell at him, a frightening look on her face,

"Avada Kedvra!"

"No!" Lucius roared deflecting her spell, "we must have the prophecy first!"

But no one seemed to listen as she and the rest of the death eaters continued to shoot spells at them Harry and the rest of the group shot spells at them.

"Now!" Harry yelled, aiming his spell at Crabbe, who flew backwards, smashing several of the glass orbs. They all took off running in different directions, all trying to confuse them.

"God damn it, Bella!" Lucius roared turning to her. "I told you no spells!"

"What was I supposed to do! Just let him stun me!"

"Look theres no use arguing now," Rodolphus said looking from Bella to Lucius. "We need to grab the prophecy, or we'll all in trouble, and Bella you wish you would have just been stunned, the dark lord's favorite or not."

"Fine, Rodolphus, you and Bella go down the right corridor, Crabbe and Goyle will go down the left, and me and Rabastan will go straight. Let's move!"

The death eaters dispersed, Bella and Rodolphus running down the corridor. They made a turn and at once saw Harry, Hermione, and Neville a few feet from a large door.

"Stupefy!" she screamed aiming her wand at Harry, who ducked and ran towards the door and opened it, slamming it closed. Rabastan and Lucius came running into the room, just in time to see the door slam shut.

"What are you doing!" Bella screamed, "you're supposed to be on the other side!"

"The corridor led us here!" Lucius yelled back.

"It doesn't mean anything! We got Potter!" Rodolphus yelled motioning to the door.

Lucius stormed up to the door and blasted it open with his wand.

They saw the group of teenagers looking at them fearfully, Harry's wand pointed at the door.

Before he had opened his mouth even a fraction, Bella pointed her wand at him

"Expelliarmus!" and his wand flew several feet away. He held prophecy over his head.

"Give me the prophecy now, Potter," Lucius said calmly as all four of them made there way into the room.

"Let us go or I smash it!" Harry yelled, his voice shaking.

Bella let out a cold laugh,

"Oh, he knows how to play, little bitty baby Potter. Very well, then. Get me Longbottom," she said to her husband, aiming her wand at Harry,"unless of course, Potter wants to give me the prophecy. I wonder how long it'll be before he cracks like his parents," she asked, her lips curling into a cold sneer.

"You'll have to smash this if you want to attack any of us! I don't think your boss will be too pleased if you come back without it will he?"

Bellatrix growled then aimed her wand at Harry, knowing all to well this was right.

"So, what kind of prophesy are we talking about anyways?"

"What kind of prophesy? You jest, Harry Potter."

"Nope, not jesting. So how come Voldemort wants it?"

Bellatrix's eyes widened "You dare speak his name?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I've got no problem saying Vold—"

"Shut your mouth!" she screamed. "You dare speak his name with your unworthy lips, you dare besmirch it with your half-blood's tongue! You dare!"

"Did you know he's a half-blood too? Voldemort? Yeah, his mother was a witch but his dad was a muggle…Or has he been telling you lot that he's a pure blood?"

She raised her wand above her head, forgetting she was not to attack.

"Crucio!" she screamed, bringing it down, aiming it at Harry

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione yelled at the same moment, stepping in front of Harry.

What happened next, no one could have pictured. When the two spells collided in midair, they didn't clash together as most spells do when they collide. Instead, they formed together, a bright gold light forming from the place where they met.

Harry's eyes widened, as did the rest of the people in the room. He looked at Hermione, thinking he was going to see a look of triumph on her face. But instead she saw a look of fear and confusion as the light got brighter. He turned toward Bella who had the same look of confusion and fear etched on her face.

The both of them were jerked forward, Hermione nearly falling to the ground, but she kept a hold on her wand.

"What the hell are you doing, you filthy mud blood!" Bella screamed as they were pulled closer together. Hermione whimpered in fear as she pulled her wand, trying to break the connection, but it didn't seem to be working. Bella also tugged at her wand, but it seemed the connection was too powerful for either witch to break.

Hermione tugged desperately as she was now only inches away from Bella. With one final pull, both wands ends connected, the bright gold light, brighter then ever.

"Hermione!" Neville yelled as he ran up to the two of them, aiming his wand at Bellatrix.

"No!" Harry yelled, you might hit Hermione!" Nevile kept his wand raised but didn't do anything as he continued to look on with fear.

Hermione tried to pull her wand away from hers, but the two wands seemed stuck together as if held by super glue, the light growing brighter and brighter.

Bella let out a yell of frustration as she jerked the wands upward, but it did no good, and they continued to stay stuck. Then, a sound, almost a whisper, began to erupt from the wands.

"Matris parvulus," it began softly, the grew even louder. "Matris parvulus, matris parvulus, matris parvulus."

With a loud, almost ear shattering explosion, the light surrounded the both of them, blocking all others from view. Bella continued to struggle as the incantation continued and the light swirled around them. She looked at Hermione, about to yell at her to stop it, but her voice lost her when she looked at her. She didn't look like herself, her brown hair had gone pitch black and grown longer, crazier, more curlier, and her skin had paled a tiny bit. Bella looked at her in confusion, before Hermione looked up at her and looked in her eyes. It was like looking in a mirror. Bella's eyes widened as she finally stopped resisting against the wands, not entirely believing what she was seeing, a single whisper escaping her mouth.

"Filia."

Please review :)


	5. Chapter 5

I own no one, JK ROwling owns the multi billian dollar buiesness that is Harry Potter

Slight Bellatrix/Rodolphus pairing

Bella looked at her in confusion, before Hermione looked up at her and looked in her eyes. It was like looking in a mirror. Bella's eyes widened as she finally stopped resisting against the wands, not entirely believing what she was seeing, a single whisper escaping her mouth.

"Filia."

Hermione looked at her with a mixture of confusion and terror. She hadn't noticed that she had changed, hadn't noticed the shock and confusion on Bella's face. Hermione pulled at her wand with all her might, but it still refused to even move an inch.

"No," Bella whispered again, "y- you can't be her, you can't be my Filia." Hermione continued to tug at her wand, unaware Bella had stopped resisting. Hermione let out a cry of fear as she tried to yank her wand apart.

"It can't be, theres no way. My beautiful child, raised by muggles, an ally to Potter." Another sob escaped Hermione as she pulled at her wand desperately.

A voice yelled from off in the distance, and then a bright explosion of gold and blue erupted around them. They were both thrown back hard, the gold light vanishing, there wands finally coming undone.

Bella was thrown backward, slamming into somebody, hearing a tiny tinkle of glass break. She slammed against the nearest wall and sunk down, Hermione doing the same on the opposite wall. Bella quickly stood up and looked around, her wand raised. Admist there confusion; Remus, Tonks, Sirius, and Mad eye had appeared in the room and was now battling Rabastan, Rodolphus, Crabbe, and Goyle, the order over powering the death eaters, Lucius on the floor, a tiny pile of glass and dust just out of his reach.

But she didn't care about that at the moment. She looked over at Hermione, who had tears flooding her eyes

"No," Bella cried quietly, looking at Hermione who was now being comforted by Ron, and not seeing her daughter, but what she had looked like before the connection had happened. She began to walk over to her, but when a jet of bright green light flew past her, she turned towards the source and glared.

"Get away from her!" Sirius yelled, sending another jet of light after her.

She snarled then raised her wand above her head and brought it down, hard.

"Crucio!" she screamed, but he reflected it.

"Come on, cousin! You can do better then that!" he laughed as he dodged curse after curse.

She let out a frustrated growl, raising her wand once more.

"Avada Kedvra!" she yelled, the green jet of light shooting out of her wand, hitting him square in the chest.

She looked at him for a moment, his laugh forever etched on his face, as he fell to the floor.

"No!" she heard Potter scream. She turned around and saw Harry being held back by Lupin as he struggled to get to her, but she could care less about Sirius or Harry at the moment. The only eyes she had was for Hermione, who had began sobbing at the sight of Sirius's dead body. She made a move to go towards her, but several jets of lights hurtled towards her. She threw herself to the floor and then quickly looked around.

"You bitch!" Tonks screamed through her sobs, Crabbe a foot away, stunned and bleeding, sending curse after curse at her. Bella blocked them then turned towards Hermione once more, who had a look that one could easily describe as pure, unrelenting hate. She turned back towards Tonks and jabbed her wand in her directions

"STUPEFY!" with a loud crash, Tonks was thrown backwards, hitting her head on a statue, knocking herself out.

With one last fleeting look towards her daughter, she ran out of the room. She heard more yelling coming from the room, then loud running footsteps. She looked over her shoulder and saw Potter running towards her, his wand raised. She sent a curse over his shoulder, missing him by less then a foot. She continued to run, hearing him gaining on her. She shot another curse over her shouldier which again missed by inches.

"CRUCIO!" she heard him yell loudly.

"Oh crap," she thought a moment before the spell hit her sending, what could of been described as a pain caused by a needle prick, through her entire body. She let out a loud scream before falling to the floor. She flipped herself over and saw Harry standing over her, panting heavily, his wand aimed at her. She quickly got up and aimed her wand at him.

"You've got to mean them, Potter," she said pulling her wand back.

"You need to really want to cause pain- to enjoy it- righteous anger won't hurt me for long- I'll show you how it's done, shall I? I'll give you a lesson. Crucio!" Harry quickly ducked behind a large statue, the wall directly where he was standing moments ago crumbling.

"Roll the prophecy to me, and I may spare your life." She moved to the right of the statue, and Harry jumped to the left of it.

"Give me the prophecy, Potter!" she screamed.

"Its smashed! It's gone! You broke it when you slammed into Lucius Malfoy. And Voldemort knows it's gone! He's not going to be happy with you is he?"

"LIER!" she shrieked, terror overtaking her, "HAND IT OVER NOW! ACCIO PROPHECY! ACCIO PROPHECY!"

"Theres nothing to summon! You broke it and no one heard it. Tell our boss that-"

"No!" she screamed looking around frantically, expecting Voldemort to swoop down any second. "It isn't true- you're lying- MASTER!" she screamed, "I TRIED, I TRIED- DO NOT PUNISH ME!"

"Don't waste your breath!" Harry yelled at her, "he can't hear you from here!"

"Can't I Potter?" Voldemorts voice rang out. Bella looked around and saw him walking towards her, looking angrier then even the day Filia had been taken from them.

"So you smashed my prophecy?" he said staring into Harry's eyes. "No, Bella, he is not lying... I see the truth looking at me from within his worthless mind... months of preparations, months of effort... and my death eaters have let Harry Potter thwart me again..."

"Master!" Bella sobbed flinging herself down to his feet, "My lord I am sorry! But she's here! I found Fi-"

"Be quiet, Bella," he warned dangerously. "Do you think I entered the ministry of magic to hear your sniveling apologies?"

"But, my lord, she is here! Our dau-" and with barley a flicker of his wand, she was sent flying backwards, hitting her head on the wall. She slid down and things began to get fuzzy. She saw a tall man dressed in purple, with long silver hair slowly entering the room, neither Harry or Voldemort noticing him.

"Ma- master," she said barely above a whisper, forcing herself to stay awake and losing the battle, "Mast- master, it's Du-. M- My lo- lord, its Dumbl- Dumble. M- my Lord," and her eyes closed, the last sight being of her beloved turning around to face the only man he had ever feared.

Riddle Mansion,

"Bella, wake up. Bella, you must wake up," a kind voice said to her. She groaned then opened her eyes to see a handsome man pushing the hair away from her face. She let her eyes adjust to the light and saw Rodolphus over her, a concerned and caring look on his face.

"Rodolphus," she mumbled, trying to blink out the light.

"I'm here, I'm here. You're going to be fine," he said softly continuing to stroke her hair.

"Where am I?" she asked looking around the brightly lit room,

"You're at the Riddle Mansion, the dark lord summoned both of us here."

"The dark lord," she mumbled before shooting up in the soft bed, knocking his hand away from her.

"The dark lord! Is he alright? Dumbledore showed up! I tried to warn him, but he-"

"Bella, calm yourself. The dark lord is fine."

"Is Dumbledore dead?"

"No, unfortunately, and neither is Potter."

"What happened after I left the room?"

"Well," he began, "As soon as Potter ran after you, I stunned Remus, and started to follow. Then that mud blood, Granger, tried to curse me-"

"Granger," she repeated softly, widening her eyes

"Yeah," he said, unaware of the look on her face, "but anyway she tried to curse me, but she missed. So I shot a curse at her and-"

"You didn't do anything to her did you?" she questioned, a little fearful of the answer.

"No, the little brat ducked and I missed. Then I heard you scream, so I ran out of the room, and by the time I got there, Dumbledore and Voldemort circling each other like they were about to go at it. I rushed in to try to help, Dumbledore saw me and stunned me..."

She barley listened to him, all she could think of was Hermione and how she had looked when the light had surrounded them. She had looked just like her when she was that age, the only difference was she didn't look as psychotic, as cold hearted.

"No," she thought to herself firmly, "my daughter can't be her. It was just the spell, it probably made me see what I was afraid to see. My daughter, a common mud blood, bent on destroying her father, Granger can't be my daughter, she can't be my Filia." But, she couldn't get the image out of her head, it was exactly how she pictured her to be all those years she spent in Azkiban.

"Dumbledore would do that sort of thing though," she thought to herself bitterly, "give my child, an heir to the ancient and most noble house of Black, to live with muggles, set her up in league with my enemy."

"But after the minister came," Rodolphus continued, unaware that Bella hadn't been paying attention to him at all, "he broke Dumbledore's curse on me, grabbed you and appirated. Before they could get me I also appirated to your sisters house, but then I was summoned here. We're the only two that got away, the rest were arrested."

."He saved me?" she asked, not being able to suppress a grin.

"Yes, but he was very mad, Bella, still is," he said lifting up his shirt to reveal long, deep cuts and bruises."

"What happened to you?" she asked examining the cuts.

"Like I said, he is very angry at us. That's why he wanted me to wake you up, he wishes to speak to you." Bella's eyes widened in fear. If he was angry enough to cause that type of wounds on her husband, who really had nothing do to with the prophecy getting broken, how would he act towards her? The one that slammed into Malfoy, making him drop the damn thing?

She opened her mouth to speak, but at that moment, the bedroom door slammed open, and Voldemort stood there, his eyes narrowing at Bella.

"Get out, Rodolphus," he said walking into the room, "I need to speak to Bellatrix alone." She held back a whimper of fear. Calling her by her full name was worse then shouting at her.

"Yes, my lord," he said giving him a small bow before turning to Bella and pulling her into a hug.

"Be strong," he whispered into her ear. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she closed them and also wrapped her arms around him.

"Now!" he yelled, aiming his wand at him. He quickly released her and swept out of the room, looking down at the floor, shutting the door behind him.

"My Lord," Bella began getting out of the bed, "I didn't mean to sma-"

"Silence," he said in a deathly whisper turning his wand on her. She quickly stopped talking as he advanced on her.

"You're the one who destroyed it. I had much more faith in you, Bellatrix, and to have you fail me like this."

"My lord, please forgive me. I didn't mean to slam into Malfoy. But the Granger girl, me and her-"

"Oh yes, Rodolphus told me all about that little display. Probably a spell thought up by that filthy wench," Bellatrix held back a glare as he called her that, "and you fell for it. What kind of pure blood are you?" he asked rising his wand above his head, ready to strike.

"My lord, you don't understand!" she said frantically.

"What don't I understand? How my most faithful member has failed me!" he yelled.

"No! Please listen! I-"

'Crucio!"

She fell to the floor, screaming in agony, trying to reach out to him, but he stared down cold at her.

"Do you think," he said lifting the curse, "that I enjoy scolding or punishing you, Bella?" he asked kindly, as if explaining to a young child why he can't have sweets before dinner.

"M- my lord," she sobbed, "please let me explain. The Granger girl, the muggle born-"

"I told you I know what happened!" he yelled angrily.

"No!" she yelled angrily, "you don't understand, you don't know what happened! If you would just listen to me!" she yelled.

"You dare," said Voldemort, his voice turning into a deadly whisper, "speak to me like that? Your lord and master?" He raised his wand over his head. "Cru-"

"She's our daughter!" she shouted, finally getting out what she wanted.

Voldemorts eyes narrowed, dropping his wand slightly.

"What did you just say?" he asked, looking at her in a mixture of shock and fury.

"I said, Hermione Granger is really our daughter. I saw her tonight, my lord," Bella said, now more excited then fearful. "When the light surrounded us, I was going to scream at her to stop whatever it was she was doing, and then I saw our daughter. If only you could have seen her, my lord," Bella said closing here eyes, not hiding the small smile playing on her lips, "she was beautiful, she looks just how I pictured her to be. You would have been so proud to be her father."

Voldemort glared down at her for a moment before he grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"Listen to me, you were cursed, Bella. You know as well as I do that our dau- that the girl is dead."

"Forgive me, but I believe you are mistaken, my lord," she said yanking out of his grasp. "I saw her. I was mere inches away from her."

"You were cursed," he repeated firmly, "obviously she stole magic powerful enough to-"

"She was just as frig- as confused as I was when the connection happened, my lord. And when our wands connected," she paused, trying to figure out the correct word to describe it. "I, I don't know how to describe it, my lord. I knew somehow. My lord, you must believe me when I tell you that Hermione Granger is in fact, Filia Vinco Black-Lestrange, our daughter and heir to the most powerful wizard in modern times."

Voldemort looked at her for a moment, as if expecting her to get a large grin on her face and shout 'April Fools!', but she looked as stern and serious as he had ever seen her.

"She's a mud blood, in league with Potter, and is dating a blood traitor. That girl is not our child."

"She's not a mud- wait, who's she dating?"

"That blood traitor Ronald Weasley." Bella's eyes widened in surprise before she narrowed them.

"Oh I swear I'll kill him. No poor, filthy blood traitor is going to date my daughter!"

"Or any other boy for that matter, faithful pure blood or not," she thought to herself sternly.

"For the last time, Bella! She is not our daughter! She cursed you! Filia is dead and is never going to come back. You must accept that."

"But I saw-"

"I don't care what you saw! Hermione Granger is not our child!"

"Yes she is!" Bella screamed, "why won't you see that?!"

She felt a sharp pain in her cheek as his hand slapped her hard across the face. She gasped and then put a hand to her stinging cheek. She looked at Voldemort who showed no pity.

"Y- you struck me," she said in a barely audible whisper.

"No one, not even you, talks to me like that. If you were any other member you would be dead right now." Tears stung her eyes but she fought hem back.

"Bella," he said softly taking her hand, "I know you want our daughter alive, I know you want to see her. I do too. Ever since I first held her, all I could think about was how perfect she was, how much I loved her," Bella sworn she saw tears in his eyes for a moment, but they were gone just as quick as they came. "Then he came and snatched her from her arms. It isn't right, and it isn't fair, but we have to move on. We will never see our daughter again. Please," he begged taking hold of her hands, "I beg of you not to be angry with me, or believe the image that mud blood put in your mind."

"But I saw-"

"I know what you saw, Bella," he said softly, "but it was false. Please, do not dwell on this matter further, she is gone and will never come back." Bella felt tears rise in her eyes.

"I just, I just wanted to see her so bad, you know? Ripped from my arms when she was not even an hour old. I want my daughter back, Tom, I want her back." With a loud sob, she wrapped her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder. He was taken back for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her, smoothing her hair.

"I know, Bella, I know. Everything will be okay, I promise you revenge on who took her from us. Do you understand?"

"I do- don't want rev- revenge," she sobbed, "I wa- want Filia back!"

"So do I, love," he said softly, fighting back his own tears, "so do I."

Please review


	6. Chapter 6

I own no one and JK Rowling owns the multi zillian dollar business that is Harry Potter

A/N This chapter takes place at the very end of chapter 37 in Order of the Phoenix, "The Lost Prophecy". in which Harry goes all crazy, destroys Dumbledore's office, and Dumbledore tells Harry that he is the only one who can kill Voldemort, and tells him the infamous line, _'neither can live while the other survives_'.Also, has some religious reference, sorry if I offend anybody. Very little though. Somewhat AU Hermione

**Hogwarts, Dumblesdore's office**

"I feel I owe you another explanation, Harry," said Dumbledore hesitantly. "You may, perhaps, have wondered why I never chose you as a prefect? I must confess... that I rather thought... you had enough responsibility to be going on with."

Harry looked up at him and saw a tear trickling down Dumbledore's face into his long silver beard.

"I, I didn't- I mean," Harry stammered, "I, wan-. Thank you for telling me," he managed to spill out.

Dumbledore gave him a warm smile before he wiped away the tear.

"Now, I'm sure that you want to go and tell this all to your friends," he said, as if not just telling him that he had to eventually kill the darkest wizard in the last century. "So unless you have anything at all, anything, more you wish to ask, discuss, or break, because as I said before, I have way to many possessions, and I have been meaning to spring clean sometime this century. Please, feel free to ask."

Harry thought to himself for a moment before his mind flashed back to the room where Sirius had died, and a bright gold light filled his mind.

"Yes professor, there actually is. But this really doesn't pertain to me. It's more about Hermione actually."

"Ask away Harry."

"Okay, tonight when Bellatrix, she's the one who-"

"I know who she is, Harry, and all the evil deeds she commuted," he said softly.

"Err right, sorry. But anyway, she tried to crucio me tonight, but when she did, Hermione tried to disarm her at the same time and something happened. There wands connected, kind of like what mine and Voldemorts did last year, but it was different. It was bright gold, and they both tried to pull apart but they couldn't, and then it started pulling them towards each other and there wands connected. Then this really weird whisper came from there wands, and then this giant golden light surrounded them. I was just wondering if you knew what that was."

Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock,

"She knows!" he thought to himself fearfully, but he forced himself to seem like he was still curious.

"I'm not sure, Harry," he lied. "Perhaps it is one of Mrs Lestrange's spells? Or perhaps Miss Granger's? They're both, after all, very good witches."

"No, I mean it could have been, but they both looked really scared and confused when it was happening, and Bellatrix even screamed at Hermione to stop, and Hermione was almost crying when it happened."

Dumbledore gave a stiff nod, determined not to show Harry he knew more then what he was letting on.

"I'm not sure, Harry, I'll be sure to look into it though." Harry just looked at him in a little bit of confusion. Dumbledore not know about a spell? It was unheard of! But he decided not to say anything else about it. He just wanted to go to bed and try to forget this ever happened.

"Is there anything else you needed to speak to me about, Harry?" He shook his head then got up along with Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Harry, it wasn't fair you had such limited time with Sirius." Harry looked down then gave a small nod.

"Yeah, thanks," he mumbled before turning around and starting to walk out the door. He wasn't trying to be rude, he just didn't want Dumbledore to see him in even more tears.

"Harry," Dumbledore said right before he was about to leave his office.

He turned around to face him,

"yes, professor?"

"could you please tell Miss Granger I would like to see her? Do you know the password?"

"Fizzing Whizbee right?" Dumbledore nodded before Harry left the office shutting the door behind him. At once Dumbledore got up and began to pace around.

"No, that couldn't of happened," he thought to himself nervously. "That was a deep and ancient magic that happened, it couldn't of happened with a woman that evil. Oh Merlin, how am I going to tell her? She'll be devastated!" He took a deep breath then straightened up.

"No," he told himself firmly, "you are going to calm down, and remember the plan. You knew this day would come, just stick to the plan and you'll be fine."

Before Bella had even had Filia, Dumbledore and the members who were going to take her had made a plan of what to say when and if Hermione ever found out. Dumbledore hated the plan, but he knew it would be a sure fire way to keep Hermione from wanting to go see Bella.

There was a soft knock on the door and Dumbledore took another deep breath, put on his most kind smile, and went to the door.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said softly, "Harry said you wish to speak to me."

"Yes, please come in, my dear," he said moving out of the way for her to come in. She walked in his office and looked around the now messy office. Dumbledore noticed and let out a chuckle,

"You'd be surprised what one can do when they fall asleep with there wand in there hand," he said, not wanting to tell her that Harry had destroyed his office in a fit of rage. With a quick swoosh, all the broken artifacts were now mended and put back in there proper place.

"Please sit," he said going over to his own chair and sitting down. She hesitantly sat down across from him, looking tired, worn out, sad.

"How are you feeling, Miss Granger?" he asked softly.

She shrugged

"I'm fine, it's really Harry you should be concerned about. He just lost his god father after all." Dumbledore couldn't help but smile at her. She had been through so much, yet all she's concerned about is her friend. If he didn't know better, if anyone had said this girl was the daughter of the two evilest, cold blooded wizards this century, he would have called you completely insane.

"I've spoken with Mr Potter already, and it may take some time, but I'm sure he'll bounce back from this."

"But," she began, beginning to get tears in her eyes, "she did it right in front of him! and she didn't even care! Her own cousin and she was willing to ki- dispose of him like a piece of trash! How could anyone be that barbaric?"

"It wouldn't be the first time she didn't care about her own family member getting hurt or killed," he said softly.

She gave him a look of confusion.

"What do you mean? Has she killed another member of her family as well?" Hermione asked, torn between being appalled and being frightened.

"She tried too. Hermione, may I ask you a quiestion. Mr Potter has given me the rough version of the events that transpired between you and Mrs Lestrange tonight. Would you mind telling me exactly what happened?" he asked in a way that said she was free to tell him to shove off, although he prayed that she didn't.

She looked down for a moment and began to take a great interest in the floor of his office.

"Miss Granger?" Dumbledore said, trying to get her attention. She looked up and looked directly into his eyes, tears shining in hers.

"What do you want to know?" she asked softly.

"Please, tell me exactly what happened, starting when she burst into the room." She took deep breath and then looked own at the floor again.

"Me, Neville, and Harry all ran down one corridor while Ron, Ginny, and Luna ran the other way. We were trying to confuse them. Bellatrix and this man followed us, and we went inside this room and slammed the door just before she could stun Harry. Then they slammed open the door. Harry said 'Voldemort' and she got really, really angry. She shot crucio at him, but I tried to disarm her at the same time. Then the wands, they did something extraordinary. They connected, the lights from the spells connected. It was like what Harry told me and Ron last year about his and Voldemort's wand connecting last year. Except, it was more peaceful, more beautiful.

Then they started pulling us together, hard. I tried to break it but I couldn't, neither of us could. And that's what surprised me the most. I thought Bellatrix was doing it, but she seemed just as confused and frightened as I did. Then when they connected, this voice came from the wands, it was in an odd language, I couldn't understand it."

"Matris parvulus," Dumbledore said softly, hoping he was wrong.

"Yeah, that's what it was." Dumbledore closed his eyes in despair, but allowed her to continue. "What happened next?"

"The light exploded, and it surrounded the both of us, and I couldn't see anything but the light and Bellatrix. Then I, I felt something strange, like I was changing in a way. Not mentally or emotionally, but physically. Then she looked at me really weird, almost frightened and in shock at the same time and she kind of stopped resisting against the wands. Then she said something; feea, fii, falla"

"Filia,"

"Yes thats it! and then she, she got really crazy." Her voice lowered, and she looked around, almost as if she expected Bella to pop out and curse her for talking about her. "She was saying 'you can't be her, you can't be my Filia, It can't be, theres no way,' odd stuff like that. Then, then she said something that really confused me. It was something like 'my beautiful child, raised by muggles, an ally to Potter'."

Dumbledore closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. She had guessed, she knew who Hermione really was. There was no use trying to hide the secret from her anymore. He knew she was clever, she knew now, she would eventually put the clues together.

"Then what happened?"

"Then someone cursed the light I'm guessing, and we both were thrown back. She slammed into Mr Malfoy, and then looked at me and she almost looked like she was about to cry."

"Miss Granger, I need you to tell me exactly how you felt when your wands connected. Did you feel hurt, or in pain, or anything at all when they connected? Anything at all?" Hermione thought for a moment before she nodded,

"yeah, but I- I'm not quite sure how to put it. It was almost like a connection, not just the wands, but an unseen connection between us was forged. Like I had known her for a long time, and even though I was fearful of what was happening, in all honesty, I wasn't that afraid of her when the light surrounded her. Like, I knew she wouldn't hurt me. This is proposterious of course, but," she paused shaking her head for a moment, "it was just so strong, ya know?"

Dumbledore didn't make a move, didn't make a sound, he just continued to look at Hermione, as if seeing her for the first time.

"Professor, are you okay?" she asked softly. He broke out of his daze and then sighed,

"No, no, I'm not, Miss Granger."

"I- I'm going to be okay aren't I?" she asked fearfully.

"From the spell, yes. In the long run, I'm not sure."

Her eyes widened and she held back a gasp of fear. Dumbledore took little notice of this and clasped his hands on top of his desk.

"Miss Granger," he said softly. He decided to get right to the point, there was really nothing more that could stall him any longer. "Have you ever heard of the child bond?"

"I've read about it, but I've never really gone into great depths about it."

"The child bond," he began, "is an old and ancient magic that dates over two thousand years back. Back then, when magic was first being generated though blood, wizards and witches were afraid of what the magic they had in there veins, you must remember this was when all people, muggles and wizards alike were very god fearing, and even the most famous wizard of all, who committed his life to god, lied about what he was out of fear.

"You don't mean-" she began, her eyes widening

"Yes, Miss Granger, Jesus of Nazareth was in fact a wizard. But people were so fearful of being accused of witchcraft because muggles and wizards alike associated the magical art with Satanic worship, which is of course completely and utterly ridiculous, and many wizards thought they had become possessed, and were too fearful to admit what they truly were. When wizards and witches began to have children with other wizards and witches, some were so afraid there children would also become 'possessed' that they started killing and cursing them so that they would, as they thought, 'cure them'. Well of course after years of this, many accepted of having magical blood, and fought against there parents who thought that magic was an evil thing. So some of the children got together and they created a spell so powerful and so deep, that it was impossible to break or shield. When a parent would try to curse or kill a child to attempt to do battle with there child, a bond would form between the wands, making it impossible to battle, and, in a literal sense, brings them closer together. All methods of disguise be it cloak, potion, spell, is erased. It causes the curser to see there child or parent, making sure they knew who they were cursing. But as soon as the bond is broken, the form of disguise goes back to normal."

"But," Hermione said with a bit of confusion, "I've seen Mrs Weasley use magic on Ron all the time, is it only with over age wizards?"

"No, it's with any parent and any child, any age. Also, the bond only works if both mother and child say a spell at the same time. Plus it depends on how much the mother and child love each other. If both parent and child were to feel no love for one another, the bond would not be there, and the more love a child and parent have for one another, the stronger the bond will be."

Dumbledore looked at Hermione with the same kind look on his face he had when they started this conversation and she just looked at him completely and utterly confused.

"I- I don't understand. What does a spell that is associated with parents and children have to do with me and Bellatrix?" Dumbledore took a deep breath then clasped his hands on the desk.

"Miss Granger, I'm so, so sorry to have to tell you this, and I'm sure this will be very hard for you to hear and accept. Bellatrix Lestrange is your mother."

"Excuse me?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange is your mother. I'm so sorry, Miss Granger."

She looked at him oddly for a moment before she shook her head.

"No, I mean, you're wrong. I'm muggle born, she's a pure blood. With all due respect, sir, I believe you're mistaken."

"No I'm not. Twelve years ago, Sirius got word from his brother that she had gotten pregnant by a man." He had decided that getting told Bellatrix was her mother was enough shock for now, she didn't need the fact that Voldemort was her father just yet. "And she hated it. She never wanted to become pregnant,never wanted to love or want her child, she wanted to devout her life the Voldemort, not to a child. She didn't trust Muggle doctors, so an abortion was out of the quiestion, and she didn't want it alive at all, so adoption also flew out the window. Anyway, we tracked her pregnancy for Sirius's sake. He didn't want his niece to be murdered the moment you were born. So we waited and on the night of your birth, she had no one there with her, she was alone, somehow she managed to keep her pregnancy hidden. But anyway, on the night of your birth, me along with five other order members appirated to the place of your birth and she was right in the middle of saying the killing curse when we appirated in on her. She told us she didn't want anything to do with it, never wanted to love it. We tried to get her to reconsider, saying that you were her child, that she deserved to be loved by her mother, but she said she hated it, and that she didn't love it. So she gave you to us willingly, then appirated away to her sisters mansion. We then put a spell on a lovely muggle couple who couldn't have children to show signs of pregnancy and for the next nine months you lived with Sirius in his home. Then on September twelfth, you were given a few drops of reverse aging potion and you reverted back to a day old, and they were put under a memory spell that showed the woman giving birth and bringing you home. Professor Mcgonnigal put a spell on you that changed your appearance, and the rest is history."

Dumbledore looked at a shocked looking Hermione for a few moments before she shook her head, a glimmer of tears in her eyes.

"No, yo- you're wrong," she said again, her voice less sure now. "That woman is not my mother, that murderer, is not my mother. My mother is Amiella Granger,"

"And I'm sure a very good one. Shes loved you, clothed you, fed you, housed you, in every caring and loving aspect, she is your mother, but Bellatrix Lestrange is your biological mother. She is the one who gave birth to you."

"No!" Hermione yelled loudly, tears streaming down her face. "You're a lier! That wench is not my mother!"

"Well you're right in one sense," Dumbledore thought to himself, a little ashamed. He didn't want to tell the lie, he didn't want Hermione to think that she was unloved, unwanted, and almost murdered by the woman who gave her birth. But he had to make sure she continued hating Bellatrix, he wanted no chance that she would turn to the dark side, her knowing all that she knew about Harry and the order.

"Miss Granger, please, I know this is very difficult for you to understand, but I can assure you. You are Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter."

No, no your wrong. Your wrong!" she yelled angrily standing up and letting tears fall. "I am not related to that bitch! She killed Sirius! She tortured Neville's parents! She is not my mother!" she yelled louder. Dumbledore quickly got up and went over to her, gently taking her by her shoulders.

"Hermione, listen to me, it'll be okay. We'll work this out together okay? I promise you you'll be alright." She forcefully pushed him away,

"no! I'm not her daughter, I'm not her daughter!" she screamed, even more tears falling before she collapsed on the floor with even more tears falling.

"She's not my mother, she's not my mother," she managed to say through her heavy sobbing. Dumbledore also got on the floor and hugged her.

"Get off me!" she screamed giving a feeble attempt to push him away, but he didn't and just hugged her tighter.

"It's okay, it's okay," he said softly his own tears gently falling. Hermione finally gave in and hugged him back, sobbing uncontrollably, still repeating the same words.

"She's not my mother, she's not my mother, she's not my mother."

Please review


	7. Chapter 7

**I own no one but my own people. JK Rowling owns the multi zillian business that is Harry Potter. **

**Dumbledore's office**

"Why," Hermione whispered softly, letting more tears fall down her face as she sat slumped in the chair across from Dumbledore, "why didn't you tell me this before?" Fifteen minutes had passed since Dumbledore had told her the news, and although it had taken several glasses of warm butter beer, he had calmed her down. Well, more calm then she was before.

"Because, Miss Granger, I felt no reason. You were safe and content not knowing."

"I had a right to know!"

"Did you want to? Can you honestly tell me that now that you know, you're happier?"

"No, I mean. I'm the daughter of a murderer. She made my friends life hell. Because of her, Neville doesn't have parents, Harry's only father figure is gone, Tonks is in the hospital. I want her dead, I want that, that monster dead!"

"Miss Granger, please," Dumbledore pleaded, "do not sought revenge. She is a very powerful wizard, and you are too pure, too innocent to have your soul damaged by an act of revenge."

"I don't care!" she yelled, "That bitch ruined my life! She tried to kill me when I wasn't even a day old! I'm intelligent, I can take her!"

"Language, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said softly, "and no you can't. She was trained by Voldemort himself, she could easily kill you."

"Harry took her on! And you don't see him dead!"

"Harry survived simply by hiding behind a statue and by good timing of Voldemorts entrance. I am sure that if he or myself didn't show up, she would have killed him. She is also the only wizard besides Voldemort himself to have blocked my spells. The only person you would hurt is yourself if you tried to duel her, and thats no good to anybody."

Hermione glared at him angrily for a moment before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"She called me something when the light surrounded us. She called me Filia, and then she said 'her beautiful child" I mean, if she never wanted me and tried to kill me, why would she name me? And if she realized I was her da- daughter, then why did she call me beautiful?"

"Perhaps she was being sarcastic? Do not get me wrong. Miss Granger, you are a beautiful young woman, but she was probably being sarcastic."

"No, she was sincere about it."

"Then to distract you probably. Hoping that you would be so confused she called you beautiful that you would release your wand?" He knew it was a weak lie, but he hoped that she would look right past it and accept the explanation.

"Then why did she call me Filia? If she never loved me or wanted to kill me before I was even born, then why name me?"

"No matter what, Miss Granger, a witch or wizard must be given a name, no matter how much the parent loathes the child."

"Why though?"

"So that the letter has a point of reference. If they don't have a name, then they'll be impossible to kill."

"The letter," she got a look of realization on her face, "the letter! My letter said 'Dear Miss Black-Lestrange' when I first got it! Then you changed it!" Dumbledore nodded,

"yes, Mrs Granger I'm-"

"I'm a black," she whispered quietly, shock residing in her face. "I- oh god! I was related to Sirius!"

"You two are cousins once removed. And Tonks is also your cousin, and you're aunt and uncle is Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy."

"Malfoy? How am I related to them?"

"Narcissa is Bellatrix's sister, so that would mean-"

"Draco's my cousin!" she yelled in disbelief.

"Yes, Miss Granger," he said sympathetically.

"How could I be related to a bunch on inbreeding pure bloo-" her face fell, "pure blood, Ron, oh god! Am I related to Ron?!" she shrieked frantically.

"No," he told her firmly. She was dealing with enough at the moment, she didn't need to be told that however very, very distant, she was related to her boyfriend.

"But he told me that all pure bloods are somehow related and-" she began, a fresh wave of tears coming on.

"The Lestrange's are a French line of pure bloods, where as the Weasley's are an English line. In fact her husband and brother in law are only the second generation in the Lestrange tree to live in England, and the first to be born here."

"But she was a Black before and, and he said he's distantly related to Draco somehow and-"

"Distantly, Miss Granger, very, very distantly. Definitely not enough so that it should affect your relationship with him."

"Bu- but how do you know if her husband is my father? I saw her today, and she definitely looked as if she could care less about being faithful to him. Professor Dumbledore, who's my father?" He opened his mouth and then closed it.

Should he tell her? Should he tell her about Voldemort being her father? It would devastate her, more then the fact that Bellatrix was her mother. Her father was the reason her best friend had no parents, the reason why so many wizards were murdered.

"She was married to him for five years before she had you. More then likely it is Rodolphus Lestrange."

"You're not sure of my own father?"

"She was married to him for five years, as I said before. I'm almost positive it is Mr Lestrange."

Hermione bowed her head and then gave a sniff.

"What am I going to tell my par- the Grangers?"

"Nothing," he said sternly, "they have cared for you for the past sixteen years, and they don't deserve to know the truth that they'll not your real parents." Hermione gave another stiff nod,

"You're right, it's not there fault she didn't want me." Dumbledore avoided her eyes again as she got up from the chair.

"Are you sure theres nothing more I can help you with, Miss Granger?" She shook her head then walked to the door.

"Remember what I said, about revenge. You can not win against her." She nodded and opened the door and was about to walk out before she turned back.

"Professor, you said the bond was as strong as a parent and child's love for one another. If she never loved me, how was the bond so strong?"

"You love you're parents more then anything right?"

"I don't love that bit-"

"Not Mrs Lestrange, but Amelia and Joe Granger."

"But they're not my real parents though."

"You didn't know that at the time of the link, and you loved your parents so strongly, not knowing it was Bellatrix who was your real mother, that the bond was un breakable, no matter how little she loved you. Now, however, the bond will probably be non existent." Hermione looked at him for a moment, trying to decide if he was telling the truth before she walked out the door, shutting it behind her. Dumbledore sighed loudly and closed his eyes in defeat, thinking of only one thing,

"What have I done?"

**The Lestrange house.**

"NO!" Bella screamed loudly, thrashing in her bed, hitting a sleeping Rodolphus in the face. He woke with a start and looked over at Bella who looked like she was fighting someone in her sleep. "No! Get away from her! Get away from her! Filia! No!"

"Bella, wake up!" Rodolphus shouted giving her a tiny shake, but she continued to thrash and scream.

"Bella!" he yelled, slapping her across the face not hard, but enough to wake her up. She let out another scream and flew up in bed. She looked around, her breast heaving, tears mixed with sweat ran down her face.

"Whats going on? where am I? Wheres Filia?" she cried looking around the room frantically.

"It was all a dream, Bella, calm yourself."

"She was so close, right in front of me," she whispered softly., more tears falling down her face.

"It was a dream, Bella, nothing more," he repeated. She looked over at him, as if it were his fault that she was told that Hermione wasn't her daughter.

"Just a dream," he said softly.

She looked at him a moment later before she leaned against the bed frame.

" I could of sworn she was right there next to me."

"Bella-" he began, putting hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged him off angrily and looked down at the floor, as if it was his fault that she didn't have her daughter.

Rodolphus sighed. He hated to see Bella so upset.

He decided to try again, "Bella, I know what you're feeling, but-"

"You have no idea," she said angrily looking up at him, "you have no idea what its like to lose a child. You've never lost the most important thing in your life," tears began forming in her eyes. "Do you know what it's like to have the thing you loved more then anything and anybody literally ripped from your arms? The thing you would have died for snatched away before your very eyes? Do you know what it's like, not to ever hear your child say I love you?"

"No, I honestly can't tell you I do, but Bella, it's been sixteen years. She's not coming back, maybe it's time you get over it."

Her eyes narrowed at him, a mixture of shock and anger etched in her face.

"You never get over the loss of a child, and what do you know about her coming back?" She got out of bed angrily and stormed towards the door.

"Bella," he said softly, but she threw open the door and slammed it shut. He let out a frustrated groan before he also got out of bed and followed her, cursing himself for what he had said to her.

He walked downstairs and saw Bella sitting on the couch, her knees pulled up to her waist, tears streaming down her face.

He went over to her and sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry," he began softly, "I never should have told you to get over it, or that she's never coming back. But I hate to see you like this, I hate seeing you obsess over something that you can't have. You're the strongest woman I've ever met. I know how hard it was on you to lose her, it wasn't right. But you need to be strong again, you can't," he paused, trying to find a word that wouldn't make her angry with him, "destroy your life over something you can't control." She stayed silent and continued to let the tears flow down her face. He sighed then gently kissed her on top of her head then stood up.

"Want me to wait up for you?" She didn't say anything and he sighed again and turned around, walking towards the stairs.

"Rodolphus," she said, to his surprise, strongly and unshaking.

He turned around and saw her standing up, tears still streaking her face, but her face was determined.

"What is it, Bella?" he asked.

"Where's my cloak?"

"Which cloak?"

"The one my father gave to me, the one with the Fidelius Charm on it?"

"Why?" he asked, his eyes narrowing in suspiciously

"I need to see her, I need to be sure she isn't mine." Rodolphus's eyes widened.

"Sneak into Hogwarts! Are you mad, Bella!" he asked in disbelief.

"I need to be sure, Rodolphus! I need to make sure that the dark lord was not," she looked around then lowered her voice considerably, "mistaken."

"She's nothing but a powerful mud blood. You risking life and limb is not going to change that fact."

She looked into his eyes, a determined look in her eyes, the same one that she gave Narcissa what seemed like so far ago.

"If theres a chance, that she may be Filia, I need to know." He groaned then walked up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Bella, she cursed you, shes not your daughter."

"How do you know!" she yelled, yanking out of his grasp. "You didn't see her! You didn't feel the connection!" He sighed then shook his head.

"Darling, please reconsider. I-"

"Weather you tell me where it is or not I'm going. So you should probably just help me out."

He looked at her in surprise for a moment.

"You're risking your life for a mud blood, you realize that right?" She didn't do or say anything but just continued to stare at him. He groaned in frustration before he raised his wand.

"Accio Cygnus's cloak." They heard a soft swish someone where upstairs and then a few moments later a black shabby old looking cloak flew into the living room. Rodolphus caught it in his hand and looked at Bella for a moment.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You could be killed, or thrown back in Azkiban."

She hesitated for half a heart beat before she snatched the cloak from his hands and fashioned it on herself, pulling the hood over her head.

To Rodolphus and Bella, it looked like an ordinary cloak, but to everyone else, excluding her sisters, Lucius, Draco and her parents, no one could even see it, or Bella underneath it. Her father had placed the Fidelius Charm on it, so now unless you've been told specifically "Cygnus Black's cloak is being used to hide a Black or a member of there family," the wearer could stand right in front of you and you'd never know. When Bella had joined the death eaters, her father, finally being proud of something she accomplished, had given it to her.

"Bella, please reconsider!"

"I have lived for the past sixteen years thinking the one thing I wanted more then anything was dead. I can't let this go, I have to know, I have to see my daughter." She took her wand out of her short black night gown and tapped herself once, changing into a pair of black traveling robes. She raised her wand and then cast one final look towards Rodolphus.

"Please don't fret, love. I promise nothing will happen, theres no reason to be worried," and with that, she appirated with a small pop.

She had no clue how wrong she was.

**Oh, cliffy, somewhat. Please Review :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**I own no one but my own people. JK Rowling owns the multi zillian business that is Harry Potter**

**Hogwarts Grounds**

Bella appeared on the edge of the forbidden forest with a tiny pop. She saw the bright lights of the castle far off in the distance. She looked around, a little weary of her surroundings before she began to walk towards the castle. She knew no one could see or hear her, but she still felt fear of walking around in the open.

"Come on," she told herself forcing a laugh. "You're perfectly safe, no one, not even Dumbledore can see or hear you," but she still felt a little uncomfortable and jumped at the smallest noise.

She walked a few minutes before she heard footsteps.

She froze, her wand at he ready.

"Git in there!" he heard someone yell loudly, followed by a loud snort. She walked forward and saw Hagrid pulling a large Hippogriff who seemed to be mildly resisting by a rope tied to his neck to a large wooden paddock with a rusty metal fence raising up about a hundred feet encasing the fence. There was about ten other Hippogriffs in there. With a few more snorts, Hagrid got him in the paddock and closed and locked the gate.

"Atta boy," he said giving it a pat and then grabbing an apple out of his pocket and tossing it to the Hippogriff who caught it in his beak.

Bella rolled her eyes then aimed her wand at the large door.

"Alohamora." With a spring and a loud squeak, the door flew open. The hippogriff that Hagrid had just accomplished in locking in the paddock ran out.

"Oh come on!" Hagrid bellowed running after it. Bella let out a loud laugh then pointed her wand at the gate again, shutting it.

"Can't have too much fun in one night." She smiled broadly then continued to walk on. After a few more minutes of walking, she was at the edge of the forest, looking up at the castle. She took a deep breath before walking across the field, her wand at the ready, her eyes darting everywhere, ready to strike. She looked behind her, making sure no one was following her. She saw Hagrid still running after the escaped Hippogriff, panting and cursing loudly, but no one else. She let out another grin before she walked into the main entrance.

"Terrific," she thought to herself bitterly, "you go through all this trouble to get here, be invisible, now you're about to open the door, which will surly attract attention. She groaned then looked around, trying to find anybody who was out here who might so happen to open the door this time of night. There was no one. She looked over at Hagrid and her wand twitched,

"One well placed Imperius Curse should do the trick." She pointed her wand at him then muttered the incantation. He stopped in his tracks, the Hippogriff forgotten, and he walked over to the door.

"_Open the door_," she told him. He obeyed without hesitation and walked up the steps and opened both main doors. She walked in the castle and then turned to him again, a sneer appearing on her face.

"_You will now close the door, go back to your hut, take your cross bow. You will grab your dog Fang_-"

"Hey!" a voice yelled out. Bella whipped around, her eyes wide and frightened. She saw Filch standing mere feet away from her. "What are you doing in the castle this time of night? Ain't you supposed to be seeing to the Hippogriffs?"

With a breath of relief, she realized he was talking to Hagrid.

_"Tell him that you've lost your umbrella, and you came to the castle to search for it_."

"I lost me umbrella, I came to the castle to search for it."

With a flick of her wand, the curse was lifted. She ran off, not wanting to see the aftermath of someone under the Imperius Curse just released. She looked around the darkened castle, and groaned softly. There was one small problem with her plan, she had no idea how to get to the Gryffindor common room.

She racked her mind, trying to remember if Sirius had ever mentioned anything about how to get in there, but could remember nothing.

"Maybe I should just turn back," she thought to herself.

"No!" she told her self determined, "you have to see her!" She tried to remember anything she had ever been told about Gryffindor, but the only thing she could remember being told was that it had a lot of gold and red in it. She let out a disappointed groan before she heard another set of voices walking towards her.

"I'll tell him tomorrow," she heard a familiar voice say to someone, "his father arrested, his family in shambles, there family name disgraced. He's going to be so upset." She saw Snape and Mcgonagall walk towards her, there wands lit up. Her eyes narrowed in anger at Mcgonagall.

"No!" she yelled at herself, raising her wand at her, "you are not here to attack!"

"She took her! She took my daughter! She needs to pay!" she screamed at herself, her hand shaking, torn between wanting to murder the defenseless woman and wanting to find Hermione as quick as possible.

"Not yet!" With a final glare, she lowered her wand.

"Severus, I know you care about the boy," she began, "but Draco knew for a long time what his family's life style could lead. His father's a death eater, his aunt is a cold blooded murdering whore, and his mother is a death eater wannabe who's too prudish and weak to get the mark."

"Don't you dare talk about Cissy like that!" she yelled, oblivious to the fact that she couldn't hear her.

"So? Do you think it won't hurt him to know that his father is arrested? That his aunt is a murderer who plucks her family off like fly's without the slightest twinge of regret? That the name Malfoy no longer holds the honer it once held?"

"In any case, he's known for a long time what this type of lifestyle will lead him. Plus-"

"I TOLD YA!" they heard Filch shout form the main entrance, "YOU CAME IN HERE ASKING FOR YOUR UMBRELLA! WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!"

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD I COME IN 'ERE LOOKING FOR MY UMBRELLA WHEN IT'S 'ANGING UP IN ME HUT?!" Both teachers ran of towards the shouting and Bella was once again left alone.

"Filthy blood traitor!" she grumbled loudly, aiming her wand at the running form of Mcgonagall.

"One little spell won't hurt, she deserves it." With a flick of her wand, Mcgonagal was sent flying to the floor, rolling a bit and finally coming to a stand still, sprawled out on the floor.

"Ahh! my ankle!" she yelled clutching her bleeding right ankle which was now bent at an odd angle.

"Are you okay, Minerva?" Snape asked running up to her.

She nodded, baring her teeth in pain before she aimed her wand at her ankle and muttered a few incantations. She slowly stood up and took a few small steps with it. Deeming it cured, she and Snape took off running towards the shouting.

Bella smiled gleefully before her smile fell

"Couldn't imperio the head of house to tell ya where it was could you? Nooo, have to get her to run away with just a bloody twisted ankle" She groaned then began to walk towards the shouting before she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Draco," she muttered before running off towards the Slytherin common room. While Narcissa may not of inherited the cloak, she knew about the charm, and thus was able to see it. So she in turn told Lucius and Draco about it.

"He should be able to tell me where it is! And it'll be easier then impering a teacher!" she thought to herself running faster and faster, stopping at the door that led to the dungeons. She glanced around hurriedly before she opened the door and rushed down the steps. She came to a rest in front of the large black wall that hid the common room. She stood there panting for a moment before she straightened out.

"Pure blood," she said confidently. It made no move to open up. She looked at it in confusion. It had been the same password for the entire time she, Andromeda, and Narcissa went to school. Why would it change now?

"Pure blood!" she shouted at the wall. "Pure blood, pure blood, pure blood!" But it made no move to open up. She groaned in frustration before she realized something.

"Stupid cloak, the password won't work for me with it on." She looked around for a few moments before she pulled off the cloak.

"Pure blood," she said again, crossing her fingers. At once, the large hole was reviled in the wall.

Grinning, she quickly threw the cloak back on, and walked into the common room. She looked around, memories flooding back to her, but she couldn't linger to long in here, she had to find Draco.

She walked over to the boys dormitory and walked into the fifth year room. There was four beds in there, all with green poster coverings. Bella knew it all to well, she spent a lot of time in her fourth year in this room with her boyfriend.

She looked in all the beds until she saw Draco, his usually neat blond hair sprawled, a tiny trickle of droll from his mouth to his pillow. She gently shook him.

"Get up, she said loudly. He groaned then rolled over away from her. She pushed him harder.

"Wake up, Draco, now."

"Five more minutes, mum," he mumbled. She rolled her eyes before she smacked him hard out side the head.

"I said get up!" He bolted up and looked around angrily.

"What the-" then he caught sight of Bella,"Who the hell are you?!"

"Silenco!" she yelled quickly. His hands tightened against his throat and he looked at her in shock.

"I'm going to release the spell, but you have to be quiet. Do you understand? If you're not, I'll murder you without batting an eye, nephew or not." He nodded, still clutching his throat. She lifted the curse and he looked at her in shock.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice a terrified whisper.

"I'm your aunt Bellatrix. "

"Wait? Bellatrix? As in, psycho killing whore Bellatrix who was in jail for sixteen years?"

"Glad to see your father has given you such a high opinion of me," she said dryly, "and yes, I spent sixteen years in jail for trying to find the dark lord and torturing the Longbottoms into insanity."

"Wait, you mean Neville Longbottoms parents are insane?"

"Yup," she said proudly, "and you're looking at the person responsible. Last I heard they're still at Mungo's and couldn't even recognize the filthy traitor."

Draco looked down, sure he had always picked on Neville for various reasons, but this... this made him feel, even though he hated admitting this to himself, a tad sorry for him.

"Anyway, I need your help with something,"

"Um, you do realize that you're not supposed to be here, right?"

"Really!" she said, sarcasm dripping on every syllable. "I had no idea!"

If it had been anyone else, he would have told her to shove off, but he had heard too many rumors about her to insult or bait her.

"What do you need my help on?"

"I need to know where the Gryffindor common room is."

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions!" she snapped, "just tell me."

He shushed her

"Quiet! do you want to get caught?!" he hissed angrily at her.

"Excuse me?" she asked, letting out a tiny scoff, "you may have just met me, but you don't disrespect me like that."

"Sorry," he said dryly, "but one of these guys are going to wake up and you'll get caught. Of course I doubt any of them would mind waking up to see an incredibly hot pure blood in our room," he let his eyes momentarily look her up and down.

With all her force she could muster, she smacked him hard outside the head.

"What the ruddy hell did you do that for!?" he yelled.

"I'm your aunt and almost thirty years your senior, you pervert! Good god you're just like your father!"

"Draco," a boy muttered from across the room, "whats going on? you being attacked?"

"Tell them no,"

"No, just er, just a bad dream. Go back to sleep."

They were both silent for a moment before there was a loud snore coming from the bed of the boy who had woken up.

"See!" he whispered angrily, "you woke them up!"

"No, you did. The only person who can see or hear me is you."

"Why? I mean I know you're all clad in black, but people can still see you."

"Because, you idiot! Didn't your mum ever tell you about your grandfathers cloak? The one with the Fidelius charm on it?"

"Yeah, but that still doesn't explain why-"

"I'm wearing that cloak right now. The only people who know this cloak exists is you, your parents, our blood traitor sister, your grandparents, and me and my husband. Our other sister might have told her mud blood husband and half blood daughter but thats it. It's like living in a home protected by secret keepers, except you can travel."

He looked at her for a moment, trying to decide if she was telling the truth.

"What do you need my help with?"

"I need to know where the Gryffindor common room is."

"How should I know?"

She groaned softly,

"are you telling me that you never followed Potter or his cronies up there to mess with them? Come on, just give me a general direction."

Draco looked thought for a moment before something in his mind clicked.

"A couple weeks ago I followed that mud blood Granger," Bella forced herself not to show anger at his words, "up to the north tower. She ignored me until we got to this portrait of this fat lady in a pink dress. She told me to go away and I was about to curse her before Mcgonnigall came over and asked what I was doing trying to attack Granger and lurking around Gryffindor's common room." Bella's eyes shone brightly before she quickly wrapped Draco in a one armed hug, releasing it very quickly.

"Thank you," and with a swish of the cloak she turned away from him and ran towards the door, stopping and turning around, her wand raised and aimed at him.

"Levicorpus!" with a flash of light, he was dangling upside down. He opened his mouth to yell before she flicked her wand at him, "silenco." He clutched his throat and glared at her, grabbing his blankets and trying to pull himself down, with no success.

"The next time you want to check me out, Draco. Just remember I killed my own cousin without a blink of the eye." She watched him struggle for a few more moments before she pointed her wand at him again.

"Liberacorpus." He fell to his bed, breathing heavily, glaring daggers at her.

"You horrid bitch," he muttered loud enough to hear. she just smiled sweetly at him

"Thanks again, Draco. Oh and by the way, your fathers been arrested."

"WHAT!?" with a swish of her cloak, she had ran out of the room hearing several yells from the fifth year dormitories.

She ran out of the common room and up the stairs, slamming the door open, not caring who saw her.

She rushed up to the tower, not stopping to even catch her breath. When she finally came to rest at the portrait of a snoring fat lady in a pink dress, she stopped and tried to catch her breath.

She knocked on the picture hard, making the pink lady awaken.

"Oo is it?" she mumbled, her eyes not opening fully.

"Err, muggle born?" she suggested.

"I said whose there?" she mumbled again.

"Oh crap, the cloak." She looked around, made sure there was no one around before she took off the cloak.

"Who are you?" she questioned.

"I'm an...auror," she lied, "and I need to tell Potter that," she paused for a moment, trying to come up with a convincing lie, "that his godfather is still alive! Yes, so can you please open up?"

"No can do, dear, 'fraid you'll need the password, and you don't much look like an auror."

"Since when does an auror has a specific way of dressing. Now it's very important I get inside, this is an emergency."

The fat lady looked at her for a moment, cocking her head slightly.

"You know who you look like?"

"Who?"

"That Sirius fella who was here two years ago, the one who tried to tear me to shreds!"

"I can assure you," she said with a tiny laugh, "I'm nothing like him. Now. please, can you-"

"Yeah," the fat lady said eying her carefully, "you have the same black eyes, the same height, same hair color, the same hollow face. If it weren't for your hair length and figure, I'd say you two were the same person!"

"Well I'm not, now will you please let me in? I have to tell Potter the news about his god father."

"No! Now go away or I shall alert the headmaster!"

"Fuck!" she screamed at herself, panic seizing her. She forced a smile on her lips and bowed lowly.

"Of course, my dear, I shall see Potter tomorrow then."

The fat lady simply glared as Bella walked off, turning a corner. She threw back on her cloak and walked back to the fat lady, who was now wide awake and mumbling loudly.

"Waking me up, trying to get into MY common room! Not while I'm on duty! No sir! No female Sirius Black will be getting into this common room tonight, let me tell you!" Bella glared then paced in front of her.

"What the hell is your password?" she thought out loud.

"Hmm, maybe I should get Professor Mcgonnigall, just to be safe, tell her what's happened."

Bella whipped towards her, her eyes widened in fear. If Mcgonnigall was alerted, she knew that any chance of her ever seeing Hermione would be shot. She quickly pulled out her wand and aimed it at the painting, unsure of what to do. She had never cursed a painting before, she wasn't even sure it would work.

"I have to try," she said softly.

"Imperio!" she yelled loudly, the spell hitting the fat lady square in the chest.

"Oh my god!" she cried, stumbling. "What the bloody hell was that."

"Crap, it doesn't work!" She groaned loudly, sinking down to the floor, tears welling up in her eyes.

She sniffed before she heard a pair of footsteps run down the hall

"Shh, we'll get caught," she heard a girl whisper through her laughter.

"I know, but getting caught is half the fun!" a boy said, also laughing. The next moment, a girl about sixteen and a guy who looked about seventeen, both clad in black robes. They came to a halt in front of the portrait.

"What is the meaning of this!" she screeched, "coming in at this hour of the night! It's almost three in the morning!"

"We're sorry," the boy managed to say through his laughter, not sounding sorry at all.

"Yeah, promise it won't happen again," the girl said with a large grin, winking at the boy.

"I should say not! You're only fourth years! You should be concentrating on your studies! Not galloping around in the middle of the night!"

"Come on, look, we're really sorry, okay?" the boy said with more sincerity in his voice. "Wamboozle."

"Wamboozle?" Bella mumbled in confusion looking up at the boy as if he were mad.

"I should change the password just for you two pulling this kind of shanannigans! Leave you two for Filch to find you!" Bella perked up,

"It's the password! Wamboozle's the password!" She jumped up and stood next to her, waiting to rush in.

"Okay," the girl said with a shrug, "then we'll just go," she winked at the boy, "explore some more." The fat lady glowered at both of them before she swung open. Bella rushed in quickly, nearly stumbling on her cloak. She grinned widely, taking in her surroundings.

"Ugh, to much red," she thought to herself looking around. The two teenagers stumbled in and as soon as the fat lady shut, they began making out and made there way over to the couch, both embracing each other fondly, there hands all over one another.

"Eww," Bella thought looking on in disgust, wrinkling her nose "half bloods kis- and now they're about to breed." She let out a loud gagging noise before she went up the closest stairway. She looked at the top of door frames, finally seeing the number 5 engraved in gold letters over top. She took a deep breath and walked in. She walked over to the first bed, covered by gold and scarlet poster coverings, a West Ham soccer team poster hanging up.

She forced herself to breathe before she quickly pulled back the coverings.

"Hell no! not my daughter!" she yelled, seeing Dean Thomas sleeping in the bed. She ripped back the covers, and she sighed a breath of relief when she saw that he was in fact, sleeping alone. She threw the covers back on him as realization dawned on her.

"Wait a minute, this is the wrong room, this is the boys dormitory. This is-" her eyes widened, "this is Potter's room!" Her eyes screened the darkened room for a moment.

"No," she told herself firmly, forcing herself to back out of the room, "I didn't come here to cause trouble, and I've already done my fair share of that already." She cast one last look at the room before running out of it, and then running down the stairs to the common room.

"Oh come on!" she yelled, disgusted, at the two fourth years who had let her in, the girls bra being the only piece of clothing left on between the two of them, and thanks to the boys mouth, that had just ended.

"Dear god, even I had enough decency to do it in the common room with a muffito spell cast on the other people in the room. This is just sick!"

With a shake of her head she walked past them to the left side of the common room and climbed the stairs.

She walked along the rooms until she found a gold five engraved over the top of a door. A cold sweat broke out all over her, her breast began heaving, she could barely breathe as she entered the dormitory, not being able to control her shaking. She went over to the first bed and looked down, a girl with wavy light brown hair was sleeping there. She was about to go over to the next bed and looked when she heard a soft sniffle. She looked around the room and saw the faint outline of a girl sitting up in the second to last bed on the left, her bushy brown hair hanging limply around her face. Bella's eye's widened and she walked over to the girl.

"Lumos," she breathed holding her wand aloft. Her wand lit up and Hermione's face was illuminated, and Bella could see the tears were streaking down her face as she looked at a framed picture. Bella could barley breathe as she knelled in front of her, wanting nothing more then to comfort her, to hug her, to wipe away the tears that fell down her face.

"I'm not even your's," Hermione said softly while even more tears fell down her face, running a hand gently over the photo, "you've taken care of me all these years," she let out a sad chuckle, "and I'm not even your's." Bella looked at her in confusion before she looked down at the picture in her hand. It was Joe and Amiella Granger smiling, the picture unmoving.

"Must be the muggles who raised her," Bella thought to herself looking back up at Hermione's face.

"Dumbledore must have told her," Bella thought to herself a little happy and a little upset.

"No," she said bitterly putting the picture back on her desk, "no, instead I belong to some whore who murders her own flesh and blood and who rather kill me then look at me."

"That's not true," Bella whispered, "that's not true. Filia, I would never hurt you."

Hermione let out another sniff and attempted to wipe away the tears that formed in her eyes.

"My own mother tried to kill me, not even an hour old and she tried to kill me," her eyes filled with tears as Bella's filled with shock, "where the hell did I come from.

"No!" Bella yelled, "I never tried to kill you! I loved you! They took you from me!" But of course, Hermione didn't hear her. Hermione wiped away her tears again before she laid her head down on her pillow, tears falling to her pillow.

"NO!" Bella yelled standing up angrily, her own tears filling her eyes, "I never hurt you! I never tried to hurt you! What the hell did that bastard tell you!" With a cry of rage, she tried to seize Hermione's robes, but she could grab her, couldn't touch her.

"I love you!" she sobbed, "please! I love you, Filia! I never wanted you out of my life! I never wanted you dead! Don't you believe a word they told you! Don't you dare! Listen to me! I love you!" she screamed, shaking as she tried to grab onto Hermione, but it was impossible.

With another sob she ran out of the room and down the steps, ignoring the two fourth years who were now having sex in one of the arm chairs. She pushed open the fat lady portrait, who let out a loud snore. She rushed down the steps, nearly tripping because she could barely see because of the tears in her eyes.

With a loud yell, she tripped over one of the steps and was sent hurtling to the ground. As she hit the ground, she slid a few feet, her cloak getting caught on one of the statues. She groaned in pain before she slowly sat up, feeling blood trickle down the side of her head. She let out another groan as she felt her leg throb in pain, she looked down at it and almost passed out from the sight. It was bent at an unnatural angle, a tiny bit of bone sticking out of the skin, blood running down her leg. She reached inside her robes for her wand when her eyes widened in fear. She looked at the statue where her cloak had been, unknowingly, ripped off her, her wand a few inches away from it. She tried to stand up to walk over to her wand, but as soon as she put even a little bit of weight on it, it exploded in pain and it took every ounce of strength not to scream in pain.

She heard footsteps and she saw the form of Dumbledore come into view, his wand in front of him. He stopped several feet in front of Bella, his eyes widened for a moment before they softened.

"Good evening, Mrs Lestrange, may I ask what you're doing in the castle this time of night?"

**Please Review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I own no one but my own people. JK Rowling owns the multi zillian business that is Harry Potter.**

**Narcissa is a little bit AU in this. Also, this will probably be the last update before my break starts. I'm visiting my father in Kansas City and won't get a chance to work on my stories at all.**

She heard footsteps and she saw the form of Dumbledore come into view, his wand in front of him. He stopped several feet in front of Bella, his eyes widened for a moment before they softened.

"Good evening, Mrs Lestrange, may I ask what you're doing in the castle this time of night?"

Bella looked at him, her eyes wide in fear, her breast heaving. She looked over at her wand

"Accio wand and cloak!" she yelled, but of course without a wand, her words were useless. She let out a whimper of fear before she turned back to Dumbledore who had his wand fixed on her.

"Go ahead," she told him, forcing a cold laugh through the pain that was shooting up and down her leg, "try to kill me. See what the dark lord does to you and this school!"

"Ahh yes, I had almost forgotten that you and Tom are an... item. However I have no intention on killing an unarmed wizard, even though this particular one has caused how much death and destruction tonight?" he asked as if asking about the weather.

"If you're talking about my blood traitor cousin, I could care less about him!"

"I seem to remember a different story. When you were in school, you looked out for Sirius, you told him that no matter what he did, that you were family, and you cared for him very much. Until your sixth year when you had the mark burnt into you, then you seemed to hate everyone except those that held your fanatic beliefs. Still do, judging by tonights occurrences."

"Is that why you took my daughter!" she yelled angrily, "because of what I believe in?!"

"I took Hermione from you because-"

"That's not her name!" she bellowed, "her name is Filia!"

"Mrs Lestrange, I'll ask you very kindly not to shout," he said calmly, "it is quite late and the students should be asleep. As I was saying, I took Hermione from you because I knew that you would raise her to be a cold blooded murderer like you and her father, and to one day take over for Tom."

"She's my daughter!" she yelled, tears forming in her eyes not just from the pain in her leg, "I loved her and you took her from me! Then you lied and told her I tried to kill her! You had no right to take her from me!"

"I was protecting Hermione from the truth."

"I TOLD YOU!" she screamed, "HER NAME IS FILIA!"

"I'll kindly ask you again, Mrs Lestrange, please do not shout. It's ve-"

"How's it feel?" she asked, forcing the tears in her eyes not to fall, "knowing that you took a child away from a mother who would have loved her more then life itself? Then lie to her about it? Not just a little white lie either, you downright lied to her about me. You know I never would have hurt her, and you know I never tried either! So what else did you lie to her about, Dumbledore? Huh? what else did you lie and cover up?"

"If you must know, I told her that you gave her to us willingly, and that you never wanted her."

"YOU BASTARD!" she screamed trying to lunge at him, but she fell almost as soon as she tried, the pain in her leg being to much to bare.

She laid on the ground, the tears rolling down her face as she panted heavily, grasping her blood covered leg.

"Do you really think that you can attack me with a broken leg and no wand?" he questioned softly, making no move to try to help her.

"You," she panted, "took... my daughter. You...deserve... to pay!"

Dumbledore walked up to her, his wand aimed directly at her chest.

"Yes I took her. I took her for her own good. You would have raised her to be nothing but a murderer and an heir to Tom, I had to save her."

"I love her, you stole her from me!"

"You loved her?" he asked now stopping right in front of her, his voice still as calm as if confronting murdering death eaters in his school was an everyday occurrence. "Even though she is now considered a blood traitor, is happily dating another blood traitor, and is in league with your enemy?"

"I don't care if she's a blood traitor," she said before she could think about the words coming out of her mouth.

Both her and Dumbledore's eyes widened at what she had said, but she made no move to accuse her self.

"Now who the's the lier, Mrs Lestrange? You just murdered one of the few blood traitors produced in your family. Not only that, but he was the only family to a boy who before him had no family to speak of besides his horrid muggle aunt and uncle, and you killed him without a blink of an eye. An innocent man who was willing to eat rats to be close to one of the only thing he loved, and you killed him, your own cousin." his voice was still calm, but the look in his eye was that of anger and it frightened her. "Who's to say you won't do the same to Hermione?"

"I told you," she growled as she saw him raise his wand a bit, "her name is FILIA!"

And with that she kicked his leg as hard as she could with her good leg and he fell to the ground. She lept for his wand, ignoring the blinding pain in her leg. She gripped it and tried to yank it out of his hands. But as soon as she touched it it grew red hot. She let out a scream of pain but held on it for dear life. She held on tighter and tried to pull it out of his grasp but he had a tight grip on it. A shot of red hot sparks from the tip nearly hit her face as she attempted to wrestle the wand away from Dumbledore.

Running footsteps echoed in the halls and Bella knew any second that the teachers would rush to his aid, and she would be in even more trouble then she was now.

She let go of the wand with one hand and continued to hold on tight with the other one. She yanked the spectacles off his face and then with all her might she jabbed the ear piece into his eye.

Dumbledore let out a howl of pain and his hold on his wand slackened. She yanked it out of his grasp and kicked him away with her good leg.

"Accio wand and cloak!" she cried out. With a loud woosh, her wand and cloak flew towards her and she grabbed them both and wrapped the cloak around her tightly before Dumbledore could see what happened. She threw his wand away from her and looked at him with fear in her eyes. He rubbed his now bloodshot eye and ran over and grabbed his wand and looked around the stairway, panting.

"Where did she go?" he muttered loudly, looking around, his eyes passing over Bella several times. Bella let out a sigh of relief then saw Mcgonigal and Snape burst in from one of the doors, wands at the ready.

"Albus!" Mcgonigal cried rushing over to him, "what happened? We heard screaming. Are you alright?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange is here in the castle," he said ignoring her question, "Go fetch Flitwick and Sprout, tell them to wake there students and to bring them to the great hall. Then wake your own students then alert the rest of the teachers. Minerva, make sure Miss Granger is given protection, do not let her leave your sight."

"I doubt that she would be after Miss Granger," Snape said calmly, "I'd say it's Potter who needs the protection."

"Severus, please, just go wake up your students then alert the other teachers. Also do not let Mr Malfoy leave your sight and be sure tp watch over him. I doubt she wants to hurt him, but we can't be sure. After what happened with his father tonight, she may be after revenge."

"Right away, head master," Snape said rushing off towards dungeons.

"Albus," Mcgonigal said worriedly after Snape was out of ear shot. "Has she found out that she is really her daughter?"

"I'm afraid so, and Miss Granger has found out as well."

"Oh good heavens," she cried covering her mouth with her hands. "You don't think she would harm her do you?"

"Probably, we can't be sure. Please go and wake your students."

"Of course," and she ran off.

Dumbledore sighed then rubbed his eye once more before looking around the staircase once more before he took off running towards the great hall.

Bella let out a sigh of relief then looked down at her leg and she almost passed out from the sight of it. Her leg was now completely coated in blood and it hurt her even worse then the best Crucio she had ever gotten administered on her.

Cursing herself for never learning healing spells, she pointed her wand at herself.

"Ferula," she said as her leg was now tightly bandaged and was put into a wooden splint. She flicked her wand again and a pair of crutches appeared beside her. She grabbed them quickly and pulled then under her cloak and stood up, wobbling a bit. She heard loud footsteps and mutterings of confusion as about sixty Gryffindor's made there way down the steps. Bella quickly hobbled out of the way and looked at the crowd eagerly looking for Hermione.

"Professor, I'm a prefect," Hermione asked confused. Bella snapped toward the direction of the voice and saw Mcgonigal and Hermione descending last, Mcgonigal's arm around her shoulder, both wands drawn, "shouldn't I be helping instead of being protected?"

"My daughter's a prefect," she thought to herself smugly.

"I told you, Miss Granger," Mcgonigal said looking around anxiously, "Bellatrix Lestrange is in the castle and we have reason to believe you are in grave danger."

Bella glared at Mcgonigal for a moment before she took a step towards her before she heard other loud mutterings descending from the dungeons. She saw about the same amount of Slytherin's come out from the doors leading from the dungeon's, Snape and Malfoy in the back. Like Mcgonigal and Hermione, they both had there wands drawn.

"What's going on sir?" he asked confused.

"Your aunt is in the castle, you may be in danger, Draco." She cast one last look at Hermione before she hobbled over to him.

"What-" he began but she quickly shushed him.

"Don't you dare tell anyone you saw me, if Snape ask you if you saw me just lie."

"But why?"

"After what happened tonight," Snape began, unaware that Malfoy had been speaking to Bella, "with your father getting into a huge spot of trouble with the dark lord, we believe she may be after revenge."

"Please just do this for me, Draco," she pleaded with him, "don't tell them you saw me. Please?"

"Okay, I understand," he said giving her a small wink looking straight ahead. She smiled at him for a moment before she hobbled off, trying to avoid the large group of students making there way towards the great hall. She grimaced in pain as she made her way to the Entrance hall, bursting open the doors, not caring who saw. She cast one last look at the castle before she went off towards the forest. Even though her leg was bandaged and in a splint, it still caused her unbearable pain, and the blood was now leaking through the bandage. She let out a whimper of pain as she maneuvered herself over the rough and rocky forest.

"A few more feet, just a few more feet!" she told herself looking behind her and seeing the lights begin to fade.

After what seemed like forever to her, she looked behind her and realized that she couldn't see the lights anymore. She dropped the crutches and grabbed onto a nearby tree for support, and with a soft 'pop', she was gone.

"Bella!" Rodolphus cried standing up from the chair he had been sitting in as Bella appeared on the floor in front of the fireplace. "I was so worried, I, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Rodolphus yelled, noticing her tear stained face and her bloody and bandaged leg.

"Please," she said beginning to sob from the pain "get my sister! Oh god it hurts!" He rushed over to her and helped her stand and then helped her into the arm chair he had just been in.

"Don't worry, every thing's gonna be fine," he said calmly.

"Go get Narcissa!" she yelled, beginning to shake from the pain.

Without another word he disappirated and Bella let out another sob.

"My daughter thinks I tried to kill her. I'll kill him, I swear to god I'll kill him she whispered with malice obvious in her whisper. With another soft 'pop', Narcissa and Rodolphus appeared in her living room. Narcissa ran over to her

"What happened?" she asked getting out her wand.

"My leg is broken," she said through clenched teeth, not wanting her to see her cry.

Narcissa aimed her wand at her leg and the splint came off and the bandage unraveled.

"Oh god, Bella," Narcissa muttered seeing the blood stained leg.

"Can you heal it?" Bella asked, holding back another scream of pain. Narcissa nodded then pointed her wand at her leg one more.

"Convenio," she muttered. Bella let out a cry of pain as her leg grew hot. She held back a sob as it grew hotter and hotter, and when she could barely stand it, it felt normal again. She looked down at her leg, and even though it was still blood covered, it was now straight, and the bone that had been poking through the skin was now back inside.

"Tergeo," Narcissa said, clearing the blood from Bella's leg.

"Thank you," said Bella standing up, gingerly testing her leg.

"No problem. What the hell happened to you anyway?"

"I fell, it was nothing."

"A fall caused this?" Narcissa quietened, obviously not believing her.

"Yes! Now, I'm sure that you want to get back to bed, you've had a long day what with Lucius being arrested and all. I'm sure that you'll be dealing with ministry officials raiding your house before long."

"I don't care about that. What happened to you?"

"Narcissa, I-"

"Wait, why are you wearing father's cloak?" Narcissa asked eying the shabby and now slightly bloody cloak.

"None of your business," Bella snapped.

"When I'm woken by my brother in law in the middle of the night saying that my sister is bleeding and sobbing after the night you had, it becomes my business. Now, tell me what happened to you and why you're wearing father's cloak."

Bella glared at her as Narcissa stood there with her arms crossed, a stern look etched in her face.

"Fine, but you have to promise not to tell anybody,"

"I promise. Now tell me."

Bella turned to Rodolphus for help who scoffed and held up his hands.

"No way, this was your crazy scheme, you tell her."

"Well?" Narcissa said a little impatient.

"Isnuckintohogwarts," she mumbled as fast as she could.

"You what?"

"I... I snuck into Hogwarts. It was for a good reason though!" she cried seeing Narcissa's eyes widen.

"Oh, Bella. What the hell were you thinking!" Narcissa yelled at her, "you could have been sent back to Azkiban! You could have been killed! You could have been caught by Dumbledore! You could have-"

"Err, that last part kind of did happen."

"Oh my god," Rodolphus muttered collapsing into a nearby arm chair while Narcissa's eyes looked at her sister with a mixture of disbelief and annoyance.

"Well it's not like I got sent to Azkiban or killed or anything! We just kind of tussled, and I may have blinded him in one eye. But, Cissy, you gotta believe me when I say that I had to do this."

"Why?" she asked angrily, "that's all I want to know is why? What? did he send you there to do some sort of bidding? He's too much of a," she paused as if considering her word's carefully, "a coward to do anything himself? Is that it?"

She jumped up quickly, her wand pointed at Narcissa.

"Don't you dare call him a coward!" she screamed. "He's the most brilliant, fearless man I have ever known! How dare you speak about the dark lord like that!""

"No! How dare you for believing the crap he throws at you! He doesn't care about you! He doesn't give a flying fuck about anybody but himself! Not you, not him," she motioned to Rodolphus, tears beginning to fill her eyes, "Not Lucius, nobody!"

Bella's eyes narrowed at her, her hand holding her wand began shaking.

"Bella, Narcissa," Rodolphus said calmly stepping in between the two woman, "come on, let's just calm down and lower the wands."

"No!" Bella yelled, "not until she apologizes!"

"For what? for getting angry at you for sneaking into Hogwarts and risking your life on his orders?" she yelled back.

"I didn't sneak back into Hogwart's on his orders! I snuck there on my own accord! The dark lord had nothing to do with it!"

"Bull! What other reason would there be except if he told you too!"

"I wanted to see my daughter!"

Narcissa stepped back, her expression softening.

"What are you talking about?"

"I found Filia tonight, I had to see her."

"Oh god, Bella," Narcissa said softly, "I didn't know. I mean, how? You haven't seen her since the day she was born, how do you know you found her?"

"She doesn't know," Rodolphus stepped in, "she was cursed by that Granger girl and-"

"Granger?" Narcissa interrupted. "You mean Hermione Granger? the muggle born who's friends with Potter?"

"The very same. Bella has it in her head that she's her daughter."

"She is!" Bella told him defensively, "I saw her, plus Dumbledore admitted it!"

Narcissa and Rodolphus shared a look of worry before turning back to her.

"Bella," Narcissa began, "you know as well as I do that Filia's dead. I mean I know that's something that a mother never wants to hear but it's true."

"You're wrong, Hermione is my daughter! I don't care if you two believe it or not! I know the truth, and I swear I will get her back and make those who took her suffer!"

"Get who back?" a voice rang out from the living room entrance.

All three looked towards the doorway and then quickly bowed, Narcissa a little more reluctant then Rodolphus and Bella.

"Get who back, Bella?" Voldemort questioned walking into the room, motioning them to get up.

"The people who thwarted your plan, my lord," Rodolphus said before Bella had a chance to open her mouth.

"Really?" he asked, cocking his head and looking at Rodolphus strangely, as if he knew he was lying.

"Why the hell did he never learn Occlumency?" Bella thought to herself as she saw looked between Voldemort and Rodolphus.

"Of course, my lord, who else would there be?" Rodolphus asked avoiding his eyes.

"Block your mind! Come on, block your mind!" she screamed at him silently, knowing that the dark lord was seeing her leaving for Hogwarts, telling him that the dark lord was wrong.

Voldemort looked at him a few more moments before he turned to Bella, anger clear in his eyes.

"Err, Narcissa, I think it's time for you to leave," Bella told her sister before he had a chance to open his mouth.

"Are you sure? I mean-"

"Go, Cissy," Bella said a little worriedly, seeing Voldemort draw his wand from his robes.

With a soft pop, she appirated.

"My lord, let me explain, I-" she began, but with a slash of his wand, she was thrown backwards, slamming up against the wall.

"Bella!" Rodolphus cried rushing over to her.

"Leave us, Rodolphus," he said coldly. He looked up at him for a moment before he raised his wand threateningly.

"NOW!" and with a yell of fright, he jumped up and ran out of the room. Bella stood up shaking, but another slash of the wand and she was thrown back down again.

"I told you," he growled walking up to her, "that that girl was not our daughter. I told you you were cursed. I TOLD YOU!" he shouted, "that she was dead!"

"My lord ,with all due respect you're wrong. Dumbledore told me himself that she was our daughter. He told me-"

"I DON"T CARE WHAT LIE THAT OLD FOOL MADE UP!" he screamed, making Bella whimper in fear. "You, my right hand man, my second in command, and you deliberately disobeyed me. I told you to forget about her, and what do you do? You sneak off to Hogwarts, get seen by Dumbledore, and get injured in the process!"

"I had to see her. My lord, you must believe me that she is our daughter. That-"

"CRUCIO!"

She let out a shriek of pain, pain ripping though every inch of her. He lifted the spell and she laid there, sobs escaping her.

"You seem to have it in your head that you are above the rest of the death eaters simply because your relationship to me," he began angrily, circling her, wand aimed at her. "You are a servant, do you understand that? And when I, your master, gives you an order, I expect that exact order to be followed! I do not need you second guessing me or saying I'm mistaken!"

Bella, panting heavily looked up at him and met his eyes.

"I know you think she's dead," Bella said through the tears, "believe me, my lord, for the fifteen years I spent in Azkiban I believed the same thing. I had nightmares of it, voices telling me she was gone, that my only child was dead. Then tonight, when it happened. I knew it was all a lie. I knew that she was alive. My lord, you have to believe me! Our daughter lives!"

He looked down at her, anger still clear in his eyes, his wand aimed at her.

" You know she lives," she continued. "Deep down, you know she lives. You must believe me. Give me a chance to get her back, you will see that she's our daughter."

She reached her hand out to him, looking into his eye's, pleading with him silently to believe her. He slapped it away and she dropped her gaze.

"I am sick and tired of your disobedience, Bellatrix. Any other member would have been long dead. You, however, have gotten away with far too much with far too long."

"Tom," she said softly looking back up at him, her black eyes meeting his own, "please. I love you."

He glared at her for a moment before he raised his wand. Bella closed her eyes in defeat.

"Avada Kedvra!" he yelled.

A bright green light quickly filled the room.

**Please review. (No this isn't the end, not by a long shot.) **

**Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New year and I hope that all your Holiday's are terrific. And as Tiny Tim observed, God Bless us, everyone. Happy Holiday's everyone!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own no one but my own people. JK Rowling owns the multi zillian business that is Harry Potter.**

**Hope everyone had a good break and had a good Christmas for those who celebrate it. Now... on with the story! Also, more Rodolphus/Bella romance in this.**

He glared at her for a moment before he raised his wand. Bella closed her eyes in defeat.

"Avada Kedvra!" he yelled.

A bright green light quickly filled the room.

Her eyes flew open and a cry of surprise escaped her, but the light was so bright that she had to shut them again.

She laid there on the floor for a moment, her eyes still tightly closed. A loud crash rang out.

She was confused, she still breathed, more of a pant really, but she was breathing none the less, she still felt the carpet benieth her, still heard the sounds of Voldemort breathing. A frightening thought occurred to her. Was she the second one to ever survive the killing curse? Had she destroyed the one she loved? She didn't open her eyes, afraid of what she would see.

"NO!" Bella heard Rodolphus roar from somewhere in the house followed by running footsteps. She opened her eyes a little bit and slowly looked up to see Voldemort standing a few inches in front of her, his wand aimed not at her, but just above her.

"Next time you disobey me," he told her coldly lowering his wand, "It's not just your wall that I'll destroy."

She looked behind her and saw a large hole in her wall, about a foot above where she was kneeling, the debris on her floor engulfed in flames.

"Bella, do you understand me?" She turned back to him and bowed lowly.

"I understand, my lord," she said softly.

The door leading to the living room burst open and Rodolphus rushed in, his wand at the ready.

"Bella!" he yelled rushing to her side.

"I'm okay, Rodolphus," Bella said as she sat up, visibly shaken, but fine none the less.

"Get out of here, Rodolphus. Me and Bella have a few more things to discuss," Voldemort said a little annoyed by him.

Rodolphus opened his mouth as if to tell him he didn't want to leave, but Bella looked at him and gently shook her head, begging him not to argue with him.

"Of course, my lord," he said giving a small bow before turning back to Bella.

"You sure you're alright, love?" he asked softly, gently rubbing her back.

"Out, Rodolphus!" Voldemort ordered. Rodolphus looked up at him before he turned back to Bella and gave her a quick kiss before getting up and walking out of the living room, Voldemort glaring after him.

Bella looked up at Voldemort who was looking at the closed door with anger, his wand raised, his hand clenched tightly around it.

"My lord," Bella said directing his attention towards her. "I-" she paused for a moment, trying to sound as sincere as possible, "I apologize for everything I did tonight. I shouldn't have gone to Hogwarts."

"You're finally speaking some sense, Bella,"

"My lord, I thank you for your mercy. I deserve to be punished for disobeying you and for believing that I was above the other death eaters."

He went over to her and she couldn't help but release a small cry of fear. He stopped mid step and looked down at her.

"Why do you fear me, Bella?" he asked, slightly amused.

She hid back a scoff

"You tried to kill me, my lord."

"Believe me, Bella, if I wanted you dead, I wouldn't of had to try. This was a warning if you will, because obviously, you don't listen to me or my instructions."

"That's not true, my lord. I live to obey you!" she cried frantically.

"Then why is it whenever I tell you something, you insist on going against me?" She dropped her head in shame. He walked over to her and bent down before her and lifted her head with a finger, making her meet his eyes.

"You have spirit, Bella," he said softly, "that is one of the things I first fell in love with when I met you. During battles and missions, that is what keeps you alive. But it must be contained at times. We are lovers, Bella, that is true. But I am foremost your lord and master, and you must obey me. What if something had happened to you tonight? What if you had gotten thrown back in Azkiban? Or worse, murdered by Dumbledore or one of his stooges?"

"I took my fathers cloak though, there was no chance that I would have been seen besides by Draco."

"Yes but you were seen, and by Dumbledore none the less, and you were injured in the process."

"I'm fine though. My leg is healed, I got away, nothing really happened to me."

"What if something did though? What if he killed you, or had you sent back to Azkiban? Or what if he sentenced you to the Dementors kiss?" He slowly caressed her cheek, "I don't want to lose you again, Bella," said Voldemort softly. She met his eyes for a moment before he leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips. She returned it just as softly.

He pulled away first, gently running his fingers through her hair.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I'll never disobey you again, my lord."

"Good, I don't know what I would do without you. Please take that into consideration next time you have the urge to go off and do something like this again."

She gave a short nod as they both stood up. He aimed his wand at the wall and it quickly repaired itself, looking just how it did before.

"I shall see you at the next meeting, Bella," he said as he walked to the door, her looking after him. "Oh and by the way," he said turning back to her, "tell you're sister that I need to speak to her in regards to her son, Draco."

"Of course, my lord," she said with a small bow.

He gave her a rare half smile before he opened the door to find Rodolphus standing there, looking slightly angered.

"My lord," he said coldly giving him a short bow, looking at him with a look none other then loathing could describe. Voldemort glared at him before he pointed his wand at him.

"You'll be wise to remember, Lestrange, not to use that tone with me."

"I apologize sincerely, my lord," he said getting up from his bow and striding past him to Bella.

With one quick motion he grabbed Bella and lowered her slightly and kissed her hard on the lips. She was in to much surprise to do anything but stand there. He pulled away and looked towards Voldemort, whose face was content in anger. Rodolphus hid a smug look off of his face, knowing Voldemort couldn't punish him for kissing his own wife, even if it was in front of the man who also loved her.

Voldemrot glared at him before he turned on his heels and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.

"That was an incredibly stupid thing to do," Bella said as he stood her back on her feet.

"What'd I do?" he questioned a little smugly as she sat down on the couch, him following suit.

"You know what you did, it was a miracle he didn't crucio you for it."

"Am I not allowed to kiss my wife in front of our lord now?"

"I may be your wife, but I am his lover and you know that, Rodolphus." He scoffed and shook his head

"I shouldn't have to share you."

"Then divorce me," she said a little bitterly, "you're just a contract if you will."

"That's how you speak of you're husband? as a contract?"

"We both went into this marriage knowing it was arranged. You have more then your fair share of affairs, and I have never spoken or said anything against you. Why do you have a problem with me and our lord?"

"Because I don't love any of those woman, but with you it's different. You and him love each other."

"So? It's not like you love me anyway."

"I wouldn't be to sure of that, Bella," he said locking eyes with her.

She looked at him for a few moments before she shook her head

"Rodolphus, how many times have you cheated on me?"

"Eleven and a half."

"A half? How do you get eleven and a half?"

"Remember you're mother walked in on me one time and cursed me so that I can only make love with you? I never finished so technically it's half."

Bella shook her head and chuckled.

"I guess that would make it half, but still. Rodolphus, you know as well as I do that our marriage is one would even go so far as to call it a sham. We don't love each other, yes we've grown very close, but I would never go so far as to call it love."

Rodolphus looked down at the floor while Bella looked at him curiously.

He had never acted like this before. Before she was captured they would both joke that there marriage meant nothing. They would even go so far as to have one of Rodolphus's girlfriend over for dinner. But now it seemed that he truly cared for her, that he wanted to not only call her his wife, but to treat her like one. To treat her with respect, to remain faithful, to love her.

She was about to say something in regards to this when a loud chime sounded four times.

"Come," she said softly, "it's four in the morning, we've both had a long night. We need to get some sleep. I can already tell tomorrow is going to be a long day."

He made no move to get up so she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she got up and went to bed to try to sleep. He waited until he was sure she was upstairs before he spoke.

"Speak for yourself, Bella, speak for yourself."

Without another word he got off the couch and went upstairs to sleep with a woman he had been married to for eighteen years, but had never really loved... until now.

**Hogwarts, great hall **

"Get up, it's you're turn to keep watch," Malfoy whispered, giving Hermione a rough shove. She got up at once, having been awake for the past hour. Without another word, Malfoy quickly made his way through the numerous purple squishy sleeping bags to his own. Hermione looked after him a little upset. He was her cousin, her flesh and blood, and he had no idea.

"I wonder if he knew that I was related to him if he would be kinder to me," she thought to herself lighting her wand and began to walk amongst the rows of sleeping bags.

"This is stupid," Ron muttered walking up to her. "why do the prefects got to keep watch? I mean what are we supposed to do if she comes bursting through the door?The two of us aren't gonna be able to stop her."

Hermione stayed silent, she didn't want to talk about Bellatrix at all at the moment.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, knowing that usually she would go into a tirade about prefects having responsibility whenever he complained about there responsibilities.

"Nothing," she replied coldly, "just leave me alone, Ron."

"Are you still upset about what happened tonight?" he questioned sincerely.

"Drop it, Ronald!" she told him a bit more louder then she should have, gaining a loud 'shh!' from a nearby Ravenclaw.

He looked at her for a moment in confusion and hurt, as she sighed.

"I'm sorry," she told him gently, "it's just, I'm having a hard day."

"I would imagine. I mean hell, getting that close to the devil in a black dress must be really frightening."

"It's not just that, it's," but she couldn't continue. She swore when she left Dumbledore's office she would never tell anyone that she was related to her.

"It's what, Hermione?"

She shook her head, tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"After all she did, after all the pain and destruction she caused, and she doesn't even care."

Ron nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I mean bloody hell, she killed the only family Harry had, made Neville's parents completely insane. Plus anyone who's related to that git Malfoy must be-"

"Oh my god," she breathed, "I had forgotten that she cursed Neville's parents."

She felt hot anger rise up in her once more, the same anger she felt when she first was told that she was related to her.

"Err, Hermione," he said seeing her eyes narrow, her breathing become more shallow. "Hermione. Love, you okay?"

"No, that evil bitch had gotten away with far too much with far too long."

"Well yeah, but you've seen her magic, you've seen what she's capable of."

"I don't care," she told him firmly. "I don't care if she's the most powerful witch in the world."

"Okay now you're starting to scare me," he said backing slightly away from her as the hand holding her wand began to shake and the tip grew red.

"No, she has to be stopped, that bitch has to pay," she continued as if she didn't hear him, "I have to do it. I can't let her go on knowing what she did to me or my friends."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked frightened.

She looked him square in the eye and he held back a whimper of fear.

"She has to pay, and I'm going to be the one to do it. I am going to kill Bellatrix Lestrange if its the last thing I do."

**Please Review **


	11. Chapter 11

**I own no one but my own people. JK Rowling owns the multi zillian business that is Harry Potter.**

**Two weeks later, girls' dormitory, Hogwarts.**

Hermione finished packing quickly, wanting nothing more then to get out of the school. She slammed the last of her quills in before she reached for the photos on her stand. She packed the one of her, Ron, and Harry smiling and waving at the camera, then the one of Ron standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her, both smiling and him gently swaying her side to side. She picked up her last photo and stared at it for a moment, the picture of her parents, standing quite still smiling. Hermione looked at her mother and felt tears well up in her eyes.

"How could I have missed it?" she questioned softly, gently running a hand over the frame. "We look nothing alike." Fully looking at the photo now, she realized that she looked really nothing like either of them. Her father had hazel eyes with dark blond hair, while her mother had soft blue eyes with soft and non bushy light brown hair.

"Hermione?" Lavender asked sticking her head in the door. She quickly wiped away her tears and faced her.

"What is it, Lavender?"

"Ron wants to talk to you, say's its important."

Hermione held back an eye roll. For the past two weeks he had tried to talk her out of going after her, but she didn't listen to him.

"Tell Ron that I'm not going to listen to him and that no matter what he says I'm still doing it."

Lavender looked at her strangely as she turned away from her and packed the picture of her parents, or the Grangers as she now called them, into her trunk.

"Are you okay? I mean for the past two weeks you've been really distant from everyone. And last night at the feast you seemed really quiet."

"Gee, I don't know," she said angrily slamming her trunk shut and whipping around to face her. "Can't be the fact that I was almost killed two weeks ago, and for the past year, I've had to defend my best friend from people saying he's a complete lunatic! So forgive me for being a little what you would call 'distant'!"

Hermione stood there panting a little while Lavender just looked on in shock. The only other time she had heard her raise her voice and yell was when she had heard Parvati sometime in the beginning of the year say that Harry was completely insane, and that he was a liar.

"So um, I'll just go and tell him your message then," and she quickly ran out of the room. Hermione let out a groan of frustration before she turned back to her trunk and slammed it shut. Casting one last look around the room to make sure she got everything, she grabbed her wand from her bed and stuffed in the pocket of her jeans before she grabbed her trunk and walked out of the room. As soon as she reached the top of the stair case, she saw Ron, also donning muggle clothing, standing at the bottom of the steps.

"I don't want to hear it, Ronald, so just back off me," she told him, walking past him with her trunk.

"Hermione, think about what you're doing," he said grabbing his own trunk and lifting it, following in step behind her. "She's a psychotic murderer who knows more dark magic then you could learn in a lifetime. Do I need to remind you she was trained and taught by he who must not be named himself? Plus, you have no idea where she's hiding or staying. So even if your own magic matched your own, how would you find her? It's madness! And how are you supposed to do her in? You're still underage. Plus in all honesty, I know she cursed you and all, but it's really Harry, or hell even Neville who should be angry and plotting her murder, she didn't really do anything to you. You really have no reason to go after her."

She grabbed her wand out of her pocket and quickly turned to face him, holding her wand menacingly at his throat.

"Shut up!" she screamed at him, her brown eyes narrowing, "you have no idea what you're talking about! You have no idea what that horrid bitch did to me! So just keep your damn mouth shut about things you don't understand!"

Ron held his hands up and backed up, bumping into his trunk.

"I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset." Still glaring at him, she turned around, aimed her wand at her trunk, shouted 'Levicorpus', and stormed out of the room, her trunk following.

She walked down the staircase, forcing herself to maintain her composure, when she heard someone call after her.

"Hermione, I-"

"I said leave me alone, Ron!" she yelled, turning around quickly, ready to jinx him, but instead she saw Neville standing there, his trunk also levitating behind him, looking a little frightened at her outburst. She sighed softly then walked up to him.

"I'm sorry, what did you want, Neville?"

"I- I uh. I ju- just wanted to see you if you were okay. I mean, being that close to her with your wand acting all goofy, it must have been really frightening."

She barley heard a word he said, all she could think about was that he had no one because of the woman who gave her life, she didn't want to think of how he would take the news if he found out that one of his best friends was the daughter of the woman who had made his life an absolute hell.

"Neville," she said cutting him off, "I, I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

He looked at her slightly confused.

"For what?"

"For what she did to you and your parents." Neville looked down a little embarrassed, and then lifted his head back up, forcing himself not to show the tears that threatened to fall.

"You didn't do it, there's no reason for you to be sorry. I mean, what she did, it was one of the worst and most terrible things a person could go through, and I'm going to have to live with the fact knowing what she did, and knowing that she will never be sorry for it either. But, I know one day she's going to pay, and I'll be damned if I let her get away with hurting someone else."

Hermione felt tears form in her eyes as he gave her a weak smile and walked off.

"Don't worry, Neville," she thought to herself, growing angry at her once again, "I won't let you down. I promise."

Hours later as she pulled into Kings Cross station, she quickly passed by Ron, Harry, and Ginny. She hadn't said a word to them the entire trip home, through not from a lack of trying from Ron. She quickly grabbed her trunk and hurried out of the compartment, forgetting and in all honestly not caring that prefects were supposed to help and guide all the other students off the trains.

She was one of the first out of the barrier and quickly spotted her parents, as they were one of the only sets of parents who were dressed in muggle clothing that didn't look completely ridiculous, eagerly and somewhat anxiously waiting for her arrival. She felt a new batch of tears arise just at the sight of them, but she swallowed the lump in her throat and began to walk over to them.

"Hermione, wait!" Ron called out. She turned around and saw him running towards her, a somewhat large leather drawstring pouch in his hand.

"What do you want, Ronald?"

"I um, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for whatever I said in the common room that made you so upset. And uh, here," he said handing the pouch to her.

"Why do I need floo powder?" she asked opening it and looking at the light green powder.

"Well I figured that if you ever needed to talk to someone, not just by owl, then you could use that. I mean you remember what happened last year when I tried to call you using the tellyhone?"

"Telephone, Ron," she said not being able to resist a smile at her boyfriends misusage of words.

"Yeah that. I mean you tell a guy he shouldn't shout, and then you speak so quiet that they can't hear you, it's just not worth it in all honesty." She let out a small chuckle then closed the pouch.

"You forgot one thing, Ron. The Grangers don't have a connection to the Floo Powder network."

"I got the ministry to set it up during the school year. They had a little bit of difficulty, seeing as how your parents are muggles, but since they have a witch living there, they managed to do it. It's was kind of a one year anniversary present surprise thing."

Hermione gasped and almost dropped the pouch. She had forgotten that today was there anniversary.

"Oh god, Ron, I'm so sorry! It's just with everything that's been going on, I forgot today was our anniversary!"

He shrugged

"It's okay, I understand. Bloody hell I almost forgot until Harry told me like two weeks ago. "

"I promise to make it up to you, okay? I'll buy you the best present ever okay?"

"You don't really need to buy me anything."

"No I will, and I promise to make it the best present ever, okay?" Ron was about to protest before he saw his family enter the station looking around. He gave a goofy smile to her before he wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed her on the lips.

"Bye, Hermione," he said releasing the kiss and giving her a hug.

"Bye, Ron." They released the hug, gave each other quick grins before he went off towards his family.

She turned back around and saw that her parents were still looking around almost fearfully. She took a deep breath, grabbed her trunk and walked over to them.

"Hermione!" Amelia and Joe Granger shouted happily and ran up to her. Her mother quickly wrapped her in a hug and Hermione felt a tear roll down her face.

"I'm so happy you're home!" she said releasing the hug and looking at her smiling. "We missed you so much! We were so worried about you. We got an owl from your headmaster saying what had happened with you and the mystery department or something like that."

"Mo- I mean, I really don't want to talk about it here. Can we talk about it at home please?"

She nodded.

"Of course, love, of course. Come on, let's get out of here."

The trio walked out of the train station, Hermione ignoring the calls of her friends.

"They missed me, they love me," she thought to herself a little angrily, not at Bella, but at the Grangers.

"Why don't they hate me? I'm not there's, I'm a daughter of someone who hates everything about them. Why can't they hate me?"

She was lost in thought and didn't see someone walk in front of her. She bumped into him rather hard and she stepped back.

"Watch where you're going!" the person told her angrily, brushing off his clothes.

"I'm sor-" but she stopped mid sentence seeing who she had bumped into.

"Draco, come now, we have to get home," Narcissa said walking up to him, stopping in front of Hermione, staring at her with a look one could only classify as hate, and was it possible? A bit of fear.

"Granger," Malfoy sneered, clenching his fists. Hermione didn't say a word as she looked at him not with the look of hate she usually only reserved for him, but a look of sadness.

"Hermione," Amelia said walking back to her, her husband right beside her, "come on, love. I got beef stew in the crook pot at home; I know it's your favorite." Amelia looked at Malfoy and smiled.

"Oh I'm sorry, is this one of your friends from school?"

"I would never be friends with such mudblood filth! Especially not her!" Malfoy proclaimed rather loudly.

"Draco," Narcissa scolded, "doesn't be so loud. People are staring." Amelia and Joe looked at one another a little confused before a look of realization dawned on there face.

"Draco? As in Draco _Malfoy?" _ Joe asked, a smidge of anger in his voice, turning back to Narcissa and Draco.

Hermione had told the Grangers all about Draco and the things he had done to her and her best friend and boyfriend. Plus, even though they were now very well off due to the private dental practices both him and his wife owned, he had grown up poor, and hated anyone who thought that just because they had money they were better then those who didn't.

"Yes, what of it?" Narcissa asked rather protective like, placing a hand on Draco's sholder, pulling a few inches of wand from her pocket.

"Da- er, I mean. Let's just go, okay?" Hermione pleaded. Joe gave Narcissa a small glimmer of a glare before they walked away, Amelia whispering softly to Joe. Hermione was about to follow when Narcissa put a hand on her shoulder to stop her and clutched it tightly.

"Draco, go stand by the telephone booth for a moment."

"Mother, what's-" he began to question, but she looked down and gave him such an angry glare that it took all his might not to yell in fear.

"Let go of me," Hermione growled, not wanting to cause a scene. Narcissa quickly pulled out her wand and aimed it at her chest.

"Shut up, Granger," she spoke softly, but her voice was filled with such malice that it frightened her. "I don't know what curse you put on my sister but-"

"I didn't curse her!" Hermione said a little loudly. Narcissa jabbed her in the ribs with her wand.

"Shut up or I swear I'll curse you right here and now. The name Malfoy may have been dragged through the dirt, but Black is still the most respected names in wizarding history, and I can promise you that I will be able to get out of any punishment they would have in store for me. Now, like I was saying, I don't know what curse you placed on her, but I want the counter curse and I want it now."

"For the last time, I didn't curse her! I didn't do anything to that psycho bitch!"

Narcissa glared at her and Hermione felt her wand tip grow hot against her clothing.

She glared at Narcissa and pushed her away angrily and ran to catch up with her parents.

"Everything alright, love?" Amelia asked smiling down at Hermione. She merely nodded then looked back to see Narcissa giving her the most hated look she could muster, motioning to Draco to join her once more. She couldn't help but to hear the words that she had said to her.

"Black is still the most respected name in wizarding history," she repeated to herself. She remembered looking at the tapestry at Sirius's house when she had been there both at Christmas and during the summer. She realized now that every one of those people on there was her family, her ancestors, her blood. She felt her stomach churn a bit. They had all been psychotic, muggle and muggleborn haters, and worst of all; she had overheard Sirius talking to Harry about the tapestry. 'My deranged cousin' he had said. Questions began to fly around in her head.

"Will I become crazy? Will I become psychotic too?" she thought to herself a little fearfully, remembering the magical look in her eyes as she killed Sirius.

Those thoughts followed her home, and as soon as she walked in to her house, she grabbed her trunk and headed to her room. She shut the door and without even so much as looking around, she flopped down on the bed and began crying softly.

There was a small knock on her door.

"May I come in?" and her mother asked kindly.

Hermione quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever," she said coldly, and her mother slowly opened it.

"Happy to be home?" she asked walking over to her

"Yeah," she said a little more harshly then she should have.

Amelia sighed then walked into the room and walked up to her.

"Hermione," she began placing a hand on her shoulder. "Please tell me what's wrong. I mean you don't owl us at all after we hear that you almost died and were attacked by a wizarding KKK group. We had to hear it from your headmaster. Then in the car you don't say two words to your father or me. I know your upset, but please talk to me. It sounds like you went through a very traumatic experience."

"I told you I'm fine," she said shrugging her mothers hand off of her; now please just leave me alone for right now."

"Hermione, please. I'm you're mother, let me help you." Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes once more as she shook her head.

"Get out, just go, please."

"Hermione I-"

"I said get out!"

Amelia took a few steps back in alarm. She had never shouted at them before. She had always been a very quiet and calm girl. Now not even seeing them for more then three hours she was already yelling at them to get out of her room.

She tried to stroke Hermione's hair, but she pulled away from her. She withdrew her hand and without another word or gesture, she walked out the room, shutting the door behind her.

Hermione let out another sob as she buried her head into her pillow. She hated knowing she wasn't there's, hated knowing that in all honesty she couldn't be mad at them because they didn't know she wasn't there's.

"No!" she said out loud softly, furiously wiping her tears away. "It's not there fault. It's that psycho bitch Bellatrix's fault! I'll kill her! I swear to god I'll kill her!"

With a loud yell she picked up a pillow and threw it at the wall. She sniffed and felt more tears well up in her eyes before she heard the phone downstairs ring and Amelia answer it. Hermione laid down on the bed and looked over at her side table, and her eyes caught a picture of Amelia, Joe, and her when Hermione was about five in New York City standing next to a somewhat dirty man and a ice cream cart, all smiling happily. She let out a sad chuckle as she remembered that vacation. They had spent nearly a month in the states, visiting New York, Chicago, San Francisco, and her favorite place, Orlando. Joseph had told her that the streets of America were paved with snickers and that the rivers and lakes were made of chocolate milk, so as soon as she got outside the airport she picked up a rock and bit into it. She had nearly broken a tooth, and decided then and there that she hated the US and wanted to go home. They brought her to central park and taken her to an ice cream vender who looked like he was wanted in at least ten states and she was afraid to go near him. But he had been kind, and gave her a red, white, and blue bomb pop (her first) for free, and Amelia had said that you couldn't judge things by a first impression.

She looked at the picture for a moment before there was another knock at the door. Her mother poked her head in.

"Me and your father need to go get your grandmother, her car broke down again and she really wants to see you. We should be back within an hour."

Hermione didn't say a word but instead she got off her bed and walked over to her and hugged her tightly, a few tears leaking out of the corner of her eyes.

"I love you so much, mom."

"I love you too, Hermione," Amelia said also getting a few tears in her eyes. They held each other for a few more moments before Hermione released it and Amelia gently brushed some of Hermione's hair back from her face and left her room.

She waited until she was sure they were gone before she went down to the living room, the floo powder bag and her wand in hand. Her heart was racing, was she really going to do this?"

"It has to be done," she told her self shaking a little as she walked over to the fireplace. "I can never be happy with the Grangers again unless I go this." She stopped in front of it and looked at it apprehensively.

She reached in her pocket and pulled out a letter, explaining everything. She put it on the mantle and then stepped back and looked at some of the pictures on there with tears in her eyes. She put the draw string bag down and opened it and took out a handful of powder.

Hermione looked at the fireplace and her chest began heaving. She was frightened. She may die, she may never see Ron again, and she may never see anybody again. She swallowed her fear and took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. She stepped up to the fireplace and threw the powder in. She stepped in the flames and took another deep breath.

"Lestrange manor!" she yelled as clearly as she could, and she felt herself getting sucked away. She spun around, seeing fireplace after fireplace. She gripped her wand tightly, ready to strike the first chance she got. She slid out of the fireplace on her face, and she quickly stood up, her wand at the ready. She quickly looked around the large and luxurious living room and saw no one.

"Hey, Lestrange," she heard a mans voice say from another room. "Did you hear something just now in the living room?" the voice sounded oddly familiar but she couldn't place it.

"Yeah," another voice she couldn't make out added, "like it was someone coming in through the Floo network."

"Perhaps another member?" another voice said, this time Hermione recognized it immediately as the cool calm voice of Snape.

"It could be the dark lord," someone suggested.

"No, he doesn't use floo powder, too many people watching the network," Bella said. "When he gets here we'll know it."

"Oh crap! I just flooed in on a death eaters meeting!" she realized, now beginning to panic.

"Well are you going to just stand there or go see what made the noise?" another voice rang out.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll check it out," Rodolphus mumbled a little annoyed.

Panic seized her as she quickly looked around for a place to hide or better yet, a can of floo powder so she could get back to her living room.

With a whimper of fear, she looked around once more and saw a glass door nearly hidden by a large plant on the side wall. She ran over to it and opened it and shut it quickly, praying that he didn't see her.

Rodolphus came out and saw for just a fraction of a second the glass door leading out to the woodpile, close.

Hermione began to run, but she tripped over a large pile of boards, and flung her wand somewhere. She whimpered and began to search for it, but it was so dark and the shade of the wood was practically the same color of her wand. She saw the glass door open and she quickly flung herself behind the wood pile, almost certain she saw his head snap towards where she was.

She tried looking for her wand but it was impossible to distinguish it amongst all the dead wood and sticks, or without trying to make a sound. She softly groaned in frustration before she slowly peaked up over the pile and didn't see Rodolphus at all.

She let out a sigh of relief, thinking that he had gone back inside. She began looking for her wand again before she heard a twig snap right behind her. She quickly whipped around and saw Rodolphus standing right behind her, looking angry. He grabbed her by the scruff of her shirt and held his wand to her throat.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A filthy little sneaky mudblood come to spy on us?" he growled angrily, jabbing her throat hard with his wand.

She closed her eyes in defeat as she forced herself not to struggle against him, knowing it would make things worse, thinking of only one thing.

"What the hell did I just get myself into?"

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

**I own no one but my own people. JK Rowling owns the multi zillian business that is Harry Potter. **

**To Ivory, okay, so this chapter didn't go as I said it would. But it's still exciting, I believe. Enjoy!**

"Let me go," Hermione said trying to remain calm. He snickered then withdrew his wand from her throat.

"I don't think so, filth, " he sneered. He dragged her roughly through the doors and she tried to control her breathing. She didn't have a wand, she was was useless. He didn't say a word as he continued to drag her through the large house until finally they reached a closed set of double oak doors with talking emitting through them. He slammed the door open then pushed her inside rather roughly, making her fall to the ground.

"It seems," Rodolphus said rather loudly, though he had no reason too because everyone in the room had stopped talking the moment she had entered the room. "We have a guest with us tonight!"

"What's going on?" a very familiar voice said from somewhere in back. Hermione let out a whimper of fear and tried to run, but Rodolphus grabbed her by her collar again and pushed her back down on the floor.

"Rodolphus, whats happened?" the same voice said emerging from the group. "I swear if someone doesn't tell me what-" and the voice stopped mid sentence. Hermione forced herself to look at the source of the voice and it took everything in her willpower not to scream and try to escape.

"What the hell are you doing with Granger?" Bella asked in shock, her eyes not leaving her.

"Granger?" another familiar voice questioned,coming closer to where she was. "What are you doing here?" Draco asked, a little fearful.

"I found the little mudblood lurking outside. Probably spying for the order. What were you doing here? Answer me!" Rodolphus shouted giving her a swift kick to the stomach. Draco let out an involuntary whimper of fear.

"Leave her alone, Lestrange," Snape said calmly also emerging from the group, his wand aimed not at Hermione, but at Rodolphus. "She's not a member of the order and she's not a spy. She's simply a student who I assume lives nearby. Let her go."

"And deny our lord the satisfaction of murdering a piece of filth. Or better yet," he grabbed her by the back of the shirt and hoisted her up, "she's a friends of Potters isn't she? I say we use her as bait. We all know that he'll rush to the aid of his friends. Tell him we have the girl alive for now, and that he has to come in order to see her alive again. Then the dark lord kills them both."

"Look, that is much more trouble then it's worth," Snape told him. "Just put a memory charm on her so that she forgot what she saw and then I'll send her back home. Besides, how do we know Potter won't go and collect his friends to help if we do that? We all have realized neither you nor Bellatrix can handle a few teenagers." There was laughter throughout the group, but Bella looked like she could care less about her humiliation as she stood, not being able to turn away from Hermione.

"Shut up, Snape. I will not have you insulting me or my wife inside our home!" Rodolphus yelled angrily.

"Insults aside, what are we going to do with the girl?" somene asked.

"I say we just kill her and forget about it," somene else suggested.

"Excellent idea, Dolohov," Rodolphus said turning Hermione towards him and aiming his wand at her.

"But she hasn't done anything!" Draco cried out. "Why not just let her go?"

"Are you kidding? She's the one who got your father arrested, Draco, she's best friends with Potter, plus not to mention the filthy blood that runs through her veins."

Bella snapped her head away from Hermione to look at Rodolphus. She had to do something, she couldn't let her be killed.

"Yeah shes a mudblood, but still, she hasn't done anything! Can't you let her go? Please?" Draco pleaded softly. Laughter erupted from everyone in the room besides Draco, Snape, Hermione, and Bella.

"Pleading for mud bloods lives to be spared?" Rodolphus laughed, not catching the look that Snape gave Draco of, one would say, understanding. "Why on earth would you do something like that, Draco? Are you becoming like your dear old Uncle Sirius? Nothing but a lousy blood traitor?"

"No, but," his words failed him as he looked down at the ground, unsure of what to say next. Rodolphus glowered at him for a moment before he turned his attention back to Hermione, raising his wand once more.

"Avada-"

"No!" Snape, Draco, and Bella yelled out.

Rodolphus looked at them in confusion.

"What the hell has gotten into you people? It's just a mudblood" he cocked his head and smiled coldly at Draco. "Or perhaps you've grown attached to her? Do you have a crush on this piece of filth? Is that it, Draco?"

Draco didn't say a word as he stared down at the ground again, avoiding his eyes.

"And what of you, Snape?" Rodolphus asked looking towards Snape who looked as cool and calm as ever, "what are your reasons for wanting to protect the girl Perhaps you too have grown fond of her."

"That's not it at all, I assure you, Lestrange. However, I believe this is an unnecessary killing. Give me the girl and I'll send her home."

"No, and besides, who's going to miss the piece of filth anyway? Now, as I was saying." He lifted his wand once more, "Avada Ke-"

"Let me," Bella cried out. Rodolphus looked up at her and saw the cold grin on her face. "It's not everyday I get to have revenge on the filth who tried to best me." Rodolphus grinned at her and winked before he threw her and Bella caught her by the shoulders.

"Let go of me!" Hermione yelled trying to get out of her grasp.

"Shut up," she growled putting her wand to her throat.

"I said let go of me, you fucking whore!"

Normally, Bella would have crucioed somene on the spot if a muggleborn had called her that, but this was different. She looked past her and saw Rodolphus raise his wand angrily.

"Come on!" she yelled yanking her out of harms way.

"Don't! Aunt Bella, please!" Draco cried, but she ignored him. With her wand at her throat and making sure no one in the room had a clear shot at her. She practically dragged her out of the room, firmly shutting the doors behind her.

"Oh fuck, what the hell do I do now?" Bella asked herself trying to hold onto her.

She knew no one in that room would believe her if she told them Hermione was her daughter, and more importantly, she knew Voldemort would kill them both if he found out she was here and she had not killed her on the spot. But she couldn't let her go, she knew she would be tortured until she was fit for Mungos if Voldemrot knew she had gotten the best of her once again.

"Stop struggling," she hissed angrily.

"Let me go!" Hermione screamed again.

"I said stop struggling or I swear to god I'll curse you!" Hermione stopped struggling and Bella threw her to the floor, her wand aimed at her.

"Why did you come here?" she questioned quietly.

Hermione didn't answer and Bella growled angrily,

"I said, why did you come here?" Hermione stayed silent so Bella shot a few sparks a her, missing her head by less then an inch.

"Why did you come here?" she asked again, gripping her wand tightly, trying to remain composed.

Hermione stayed silent and Bella clutched her wand even tighter.

"Tell me now or I curse you. Are you here on orders?"

Once again no answer came from her and Bella raised her wand.

"Do you have any idea how many blood traitors and muggle borns I've killed and crucioed? I assure you, Fil-, Granger, one more will be no trouble at all. Now tell me why you came here!"

When she didn't answer yet again, Bella grabbed her by the shirt and hoisted her up.

"Tell me," she said aiming her wand at her chest, "Or I kill you where you stand." Bella felt her heart beating wildly against her chest. She was mere inches from her, she was finally holding her daughter, though not in the way she imagined, but she still had contact.

"Bite me," Hermione muttered coldly looking into her eyes. Bella looked right back and she had to resist with everything she had not to pull her into a hug, to run her fingers through her hair, to tell her that she longed for this moment and how she loved her more then anything in the world.

"That sounds like an excellent idea," a voice growled from the entrance.

Bella and Hermione turned towards the voice and Bella gave the man a look of extreme dislike and hatred.

"Get out of here now, Grayback," she told him coldly, her grasp on her tightening as he moved towards them.

He let out a cold chuckle and stopped mere inches from her.

"Make me, woman."

"First off, this is my house, you're lucky I allowed such filth like you in here. Second, you're not even a death eater, but are just someone the dark lord keeps on for motivational reasons. So I suggest you go back to licking yourself or whatever the hell you do in your free time."

He growled and took a step closer to her and she backed up, not being able to contain the fear from masking her face. Satisfied with his response he turned his attention to Hermione. "Such a pretty, little thing. Young too, you could be trained and taught the ways of us so easily." He lifted his hand to stroke her cheek, but Bella slapped it away.

"Don't you dare touch her," Bella screamed angrily aiming her wand at him and pushing Hermione behind her, blocking her from view. He growled then turned his attention to Bella and looked her up and down.

"Such feistyness. I always said you would make such a wonderful mate, Bellatrix. Think of it, just one bite," he moved his face dangerously close to hers, "and you would be all mine." He kissed her neck and with a scream of fear she pushed him away, her wand aimed at him.

"Try that again!" she yelled, "and you'll see why I was in Azkiban for fifteen years!"

He growled then got up from the floor and began to walk over to them, but with a flash of light, he was sent flying through the air for a good thirty feet before landing on the ground, unmoving.

"Why did you do that?" Hermione asked a little fearful of the answer. Bella turned around and saw Hermione look at her with a mixture of confusion and fear. "Why did you protect me?"

Bella, who couldn't come right out and say why, because even though Hermione knew she was Bella's daughter, she knew that Hermione had no idea if Bella knew or not, and even though it pained her to do so, she knew she had to keep it that way.

"I think that's a question I would like to know the answer to as well," Rodolphus said angrily from the doorway.

"I told you to leave me and her in private, that she was mine and mine alone," Bella said, grabbing her by the collar and turning her around so that Hermione's back was towards her, her wand aimed at her.

"When I hear a fellow death eater," he never referred to her as his wife in front of victims and the same with her. Voldemort told them both that if something went wrong with a plan and the victim could use that as leverage against the other one. "Scream in terror, I tend to disregard what I've been told."

"Well I'm fine, so go, now!" she yelled angrily. But instead of moving he came up to her and pointed his wand at Hermione.

"Did you figure out why she came here?"

"I was just about to before you came. Now tell me," she said with malice in her voice twisting Hermione around roughly, "why did you come here?" she yelled.

Hermione stayed silent and ignored the look of pleading on Bella's face.

"Let me give her a little persuasion," Rodolphus growled raising his wand. "Crucio!"

Only at the last second did Bella manage to throw Hermione out of the way and get hit with the curse herself. She let out a scream of pain and fell to the floor but it was lifted almost as soon as the pain started.

"What the hell are you playing at, Bella?!" he screamed at her. She didn't answer, instead she just picked herself back up, and then grabbed Hermione by the collar and also hoisted her up. Rodolphus's eyes narrowed at Hermione before he grabbed her by the collar and slam her against the wall.

"Rodolphus, don't!" Bella yelled, but he ignored her.

"What the fuck did you do to her!?" he yelled, jabbing his wand at her throat rather painfully. "Tell me now! Was it the Imperius Curse? Was that it, you filthy mudblood?!"

"I didn't do anything, I swear!" Hermione told him her eyes wide with fear.

"Lier! Crucio!"

Hermione shrieked with pain and tried to get out of his hold, but to no avail.

"Stop it!" Bella cried rushing up to him and grabbing his hand and pulling it away, making him drop the curse

Hermione started sobbing and sank to the floor, still shaking from the pain.

"Get off me, Bella!" Rodolphus ordered yanking his arm out of her grip.

"I said she was mine! You had no right-" Bella began, but was interrupted by someone clearing there throat. They looked towards the doorway and saw that almost all of the death eaters had heard the commotion they heard and was now watching with interest.

"Well," Snape said somewhat coolly and with a smudge of arrogance in his voice. "I can see that this was an excellent idea. One of our allies passed out on the floor, you two are fighting in front of a potential hostage and from what I can see, already a victim. Now tell me again how you two became his most, as he describes you, 'valuable' members?"

"Shut up, Snape," Rodolphus told him angrily. "All of you go away," he kicked Hermione who let out a cry of pain. "We're not finished with her yet."

"I'm not finished with her yet,"Bella said putting an emphasis on 'I'm'. "Rodolphus, go. I dare say I don't need help to torture a worthless mudblood."

"I don't-"

"Go, Rodolphus!"

He looked like he was about to protest, but the glare he got from Bella shut him up. With another kick to Hermione, and what sounded like one or two ribs cracking, he turned around and stormed out of the room.

"The rest of you clear out to," she told them sternly, grabbing Hermione roughly by the hair and dragging her to her feet.

"You can't tell us what to do, Bellatrix," one death eater yelled out.

"It's my house, and I'll tell anything I want too to anybody! Now, get out!"

"It may be your house, but you're still simply a woman."

Bella's hold on her wand tightened and her eyes narrowed. Even though it was Hermione, she hated to be undermined in front of people, especially victims, or in this case people they believed to be victims.

"Fine, don't listen to me. See what happens when I tell the dark lord that you refused to listen to an order from his second in command," she said coolly.

"Yeah and we all know how you got that position," another called out.

"It doesn't matter how I got it, what matters is if he finds out that not only have you disobeyed me in my own home, but you're now insulting and degrading me in front of victims. Leave now and I'll think about keeping my mouth shut."

There was a grumble of complaints, but they eventually went back to the sitting room, all except Snape.

"I told you to get out of here, Severus!"

"Yes but when do I ever listen to you, and how quickly you forget he regards me as one of his most faithful just as much as you and Rodolphus."

She simply glared at him, knowing, unfortunately that he was right.

"Please," Hermione said softly, her sobs reduced to sniffling, "Professor Snape, help me, please." Bella felt her heart breaking as she pleaded to be helped by a man she considered to be a traitor and in her eyes, an enemy. Snape looked at Hermione with the coldest look he could muster.

"And why on earth would I do that, Miss Granger?"

"I said get out of here, Snape. Me and this filth have some unfinished business." Snape looked up at her, his expression as unreadable as ever, lifting his wand slightly, pointed at Hermione. Bella was about to yell at him to put his wand down before he quickly aimed it at her.

"Imperius!" he said, just loud enough so that Bella could hear it. And before she knew what was happening, the spell hit her.

"Let go of Hermione," Snape's cool voice rang out. She did, and while she had gotten out of imperious curses before, she made no attempt to fight this one.

"Oblivate," his voice rang out again. Her eyes became unfocused as her memory was wiped clear.

"Hermione Granger stunned you and escaped. Severus Snape tried to assist you, but in turn was also stunned. He did not impero you."

"Stubfy!" he shouted inside his mind, and as the spell hit her, she fell back and her eyes closed.

"You shall not tell a single soul of what I just did, do you understand me?" he said in a hushed whisper. She nodded earnestly before he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to the fireplace.

There was a commotion from the other room, but both ignored it.

"Wheres you wand?"

"I dropped it outside." Snape groaned in frustration before he turned to the doors leading to the woodpile.

"Accio Hermione Granger's wand." The next second a thin piece of wood came sliding underneath the door and into Snapes waiting hand.

"Take it," he told her holding the wand out to her.

"How did you manage to get here anyway?" Snape asked as she took her wand and pocketed it.

"I flooed here,"

"No, that's impossible. Only there family members are allowed to floo in. They had it set up with the Floo connection network."

"That is true, Severus, however you forget we are dealing with an exceptionally clever mudblood," a cold voice said from the doorway. Snape turned around and quickly bowed, while Hermione took one look at the source and screamed. She tried to run out the doors, but the man, with a lazy flick of the wand caught her in midair and levitated her over to him.

"Yes, an exceptionally clever mudblood," Voldemort repeated calmly. twirling her around in midair as she tried and failed to get out of his hold. "Tell me, how did you get here? This house is protected with spells and enchantments I myself put up that make it so that only death eaters and there family may enter the premises."

"Please don't kill me!" Hermione begged, letting out a sob.

Voldemort let out a cold laugh,

"We'll see. First tell me how you got on this property."

"I flooed in."

"Such lies," he hissed. She shook her head desprately,

"I swear to god I used the floo network!"

"We shall see about that," he growled. "Did you know there is a spell that reveals who the last one to come through a fireplace is?" Hermione shook her head, knowing that if she told the truth and admitted she did know, he might think her as sarcastic and curse her.

"Severus!" he said coolly, addressing the still bowing Snape.

"Yes, my lord?" he said standing up.

"Do the spell." Snape walked to the fireplace and pointed his wand at it.

"Flama revera!" Both Hermione and Voldemort looked towards the fireplace and saw an almost ghost figure of Hermione slide through the fire and fall to the ground then stood up, her wand raised, just as the real Hermione had done. The floo Hermione vanished and Voldemort's eyes narrowed and turned back to the real Hermione.

"Why?" When she didn't answer, he drew his wand back.

"Crucio."

She was in such a pain she didn't even realize existed. She let out a blood curdling scream of pain, her eyes rolled in the back of her head. All that ran through her mind was "let me die and make the pain stop!"

Voldemort held the curse for a few more moments before he lifted it.

"Now tell me, why did you come here. If you don't, then I'll have done the world a great service and have rid it of one less muggleborn."

"I wanted to kill her," Hermione sobbed pointing to Bella.

"Why?" he asked again. "Why did you want to kill her?"

"She tried to kill me when I was a baby."

Voldemort cocked his head and looked at her in fake confusion.

"When you were a mere baby, the wizarding world didn't know of your existence. So how could she have killed you when you were that young? Very well, if you do not wish to tell me, then I shall see for myself."

"Legilimens!" and having no previous occumency skills, he was able to see everything.

He skipped through various memories of when she was younger, and skimmed through her comforting an unconscious Ron in what looked like a large chess board, her looking around a corner with a mirror and seeing a large basilisk eyes (Voldemort couldn't help but chuckle at this, knowing he was the one responsible), her sobbing to Hagrid that Ron hated her because of her cat and a firebolt, her first kiss ever in a periwinkle blue dress with Krum, her sobbing on her bed in that same dress because it was with Krum instead of Ron, her getting asked out by Ron, her getting kissed by him. He sped through, trying to find something that would give him answers when he saw the department of mysteries, Bellatrix's wand raised.

_"Or has he been telling you lot that he's a pure blood?" _he heard Potter say.

He saw Bella raise her wand angrily.

_"Crucio!" _she screamed, bringing it down, aiming it at Harry

_"Expelliarmus!" _Hermione yelled at the same moment, stepping in front of Harry

Voldemort looked on, his eyes wide as he saw what happened.

"No," he said to himself, seeing the wands connect, seeing the undeniable gold link that could only come from one spell. "No, it's a trick, it can't be the bond!" He was now inside the gold light with them, and he looked at Hermione with one would say almost fear. He saw her hair grow longer, curlier, her skin paled, and her eyes chained. He couldn't help but stare into them in complete and utter shock. Those were the same eyes that belonged to the only one he ever loved, they were Bellatrix's eyes. For a brief moment, he felt tears well up in his eyes as he finally got to look at his daughter.

He took a step back and sped through the rest of it until he got to Dumbledore's office where the brown hair, brown eyed, darker Hermione was sitting in Dumbledore's office.

_"We waited and on the night of your birth," _Dumbledore started,_ "she had no one there with her, she was alone, somehow she managed to keep her pregnancy hidden. But anyway, on the night of your birth, me along with five other order members appirated to the place of your birth and she was right in the middle of saying the killing curse when we appirated in on her. She told us she didn't want anything to do with it, never wanted to love it. We tried to get her to reconsider, saying that you were her child, that she deserved to be loved by her mother, but she said she hated it, and that she didn't love it. So she gave you to us willingly, then appirated away to her sisters mansion. We then put a spell on a lovely muggle couple who couldn't have children to show signs of pregnancy and for the next nine months you lived with Sirius in his home. Then on September twelfth, you were given a few drops of reverse aging potion and you reverted back to a day old, and they were put under a memory spell that showed the woman giving birth and bringing you home. Professor Mcgonnigal put a spell on you that changed your appearance, and the rest is history." _

"Lier!" Voldemort yelled at him, knowing that it made no difference, that they were simply in a memory.

He pulled out of her memory and Hermione crumpled to the floor, barely stirring. He looked down at her, confused.

"She had the bond with her," Voldemort reminded himself as he looked at a barely conscious Hermione, "no one, not even I could mess with or hoodwink a spell so deep and powerful, and I doubt a girl of sixteen could either.

"My lord?" Snape questioned a little confused,

"Get out of here now, Severus, Tell them that the meeting has been canceled and we will regroup next week," he said trying to have a cool head.

"Are you sure you;re alright, my lord?"

"Go!" Voldemort roared at him. With a quick bow, and a glance towards Hermione, he dashed out of the room.

Voldemort stared down at Hermione in a little bit of confusion, but anger was also present in his face.

"My heir is not a blood traitor in league with the one who tried to destroy me!" he mumbled, more to himself then to anyone else. He cast a glance at an unconscious Bellatrix, and for the slightest moment, felt a the tiniest twinge of remorse.

She had told him, and he had cursed her and punished her for it. And contrary to what many of his death eaters believed, he did not enjoy torturing his followers, except maybe Rodolphus, but that was a completely different matter. But only when he felt they had disobeyed him, or had screwed up, or if he needed to make an example of someone, or if they did something stupid that could have been preventable, would he torture.

Hermione stirred on the ground and Voldemort went over to her and grabbed her by the arm and hoisted her up. Hermione was almost parallelized with fear as she looked into his eyes and he into hers. neither made a move to attack or speak and they simply stood there before finally,

"get out," growled Voldemort letting go of her and walking over to the fireplace, withdrew a packet of floo powder from his robes and threw some angrily in the fire.

Hermione, too confused and afraid to do anything, simply stood there.

"I said get out!" he screamed, picking up an ornament from the mantle and throwing it at her hard. She ducked then ran towards the fireplace and jumped in.

"Granger house!" she shouted, and the next moment she was whipped away. Voldemort looked after the flames for a moment before he walked into the living room and made sure there was no one there before he sat down on the couch and weeped like he never had before.

**Will Voldemort accept her with open arms, or will he still regard her as an enemy? Only I know, and you will too, once you review of course :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I own no one but my own people. JK Rowling owns the multi zillian business that is Harry Potter.**

**A/N Damn! fifteen reviews last chapter! Thanks so much everyone who reviewed! And for those who just read, or who just put in there favorites, or on story alert, thanks just as much! **

Hermione fell through her fireplace and quickly stood up, looking around frantically.

"Mum! Dad!" she yelled out, but was met by silence. She looked at the mantel and saw that the note she had put there before she left explaining everything was still in the spot she left it.

"They're not home." She let out a sigh of relief and grabbed the note form the fireplace and threw it in the fire. She walked into the bathroom and grabbed the mop bucket and filled it up with water. When she returned to the living room she threw the bucket on the fireplace, extinguishing it. She knew her parents would be upset that she had wasted a large amount of wood, but she didn't want to take any chances. She wasn't sure if he would come through the fireplace.

She put the bucket down then went over and sat on the couch, replaying the last twenty minutes.

"Why the hell did he let me go? Why didn't he kill me on the spot? He's killed hundreds of people, why did he let me go?"

A terrifying thought occurred to her.

"What if when he read my mind, he affected it some how. What if he's seeing my thoughts right now, what if he's tracking my every move, what if he's trying to use me to get to Harry or the order?"

The front door opened and then a loud voice rang out.

"Hermione." She yelled in terror before jumping off the couch and brandished her wand.

"Who's out there!" she yelled in a terrified squeak.

Joe, Amiella, and a man and woman who looked to be about seventy came into the living room, looking slightly shocked at her actions.

"Are you okay, love?" Joe asked, concerned, his eyes not leaving the wand pointed at her. She let out a sigh of relief before lowering her wand and sticking it back in her pocket.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry. You just gave me a fright. I'm sorry," she repeated, still trying to catch her breath.

Amiella and Joe exchanged glances, while the older woman just beamed at her, making her kind, care worn, face seem a few years younger.

"Hermione! You have no idea how good it is to see you again!" Rose Granger said, holding her arms open.

Grinning widely, she ran towards her and hugged her tightly.

"Grand mum!" You don't know how much I missed you!"

"I missed you too, love,"

"Your grandfather doesn't get a hug?" Jacob Granger asked, not being able to even fake a frown.

Hermione let go of Rose and hugged Jacob tightly.

"Hello, granddad! I missed you!" He let out a chuckle and rumpled her bushy brown hair.

"I missed you too, Hermione."

"You had no idea," Rose began when Hermione released Jacob, "how worried we were when we heard you were almost murdered by this Neo Nazi wizard group."

"It's sad," Jacob said shaking his head, "even in your world theres rasism. I mean, I thought magic was supposed ot be happy and peaceful. Then with Lord Vladalot coming back last year. It's your best friend he's after, isn't it?"

"Voldemort, granddad," Hermione corrected, ignoring the shudder that threatened to escape her. "And yes, he and his followers are after my best friend."

"Well couldn't you call the cops?" Rose asked as if that solved everything. "I mean if this Vickament fellow is as evil as you say, surly it's a job even the royal police should be looking into!"

"He's the most evil wizard in the last century, grand mum. I doubt the royal police will be able to do much. Plus it's not just him. He's got followers, one almost, if not equally as powerful and evil as him. Just the two of them alone would wipe out the entire royal family , the Prime minister, and there police in a few curses."

"Goodness!" Rose cried clutching her heart, "you don't think he would try to hurt the queen, do you? I mean evil wizards or not, they're still British."

"The Queens just another muggle in there eyes, they'd kill her just as soon as any other muggle on the street. They don't care. They'd kill there own family just for the hell of it, the Queen is nobody to them."

Rose and Jacob exchanged worried glances before Amiella clapped her hands together.

"Come on now, our girl just got home. Lets save the interrogation's and worries until after dinner. The stews almost done, and I want to hear all about the school year. We got a lot less owls from you then usual."

"Thats because we got an evil woman from the ministry who worked there and she searched the Owls and if she thought that there was something wrong, she wouldn't send it."

"Speaking of OWL's," Joe said with a grin as they made there way to the kitchen, "how did you do?"

Hermione realized as she grinned then began to go over her exams in great detail, that she had never been more happy that these people were her family.

**Lestrange mansion**

Bellatrix opened her eyes and blinked the light from her eyes. She was lying on something soft, her bed. She glanced over expecting to see Rodolphus lying next to her asleep, but she didn't see him. She sat up in bed and looked own at her clothes. She was in one of her night gowns, somene had changed her clothing.

She racked her brain for a moment, memories of the night flooded back to her.

"She stunned me, Snape tried to help. Oh I really hope I'm right about him being a traitor."

Bella leaned up against the headboard and a tear flowed down her face. She was here, in her house, she had talked to her, she had held her, in a threatening way with her wand at her throat, but she had held her none the less. It had been the happiest moment in a long, long time.

She was still lost in her thoughts when a voice rang out from the doorway.

"Good evening, Bella."

She pulled the covers to her chin and whipped her head towards the voice, a small cry of fear escaping her.

"My lord!" cried Bella as Voldemort walked into the room, looking calm, and was it possible, a tad of remorse and sadness. She scrambled to get out of the bed and bowed lowly. "My lord, please forgive me! I did not defy you, I tried my hardest to kill her, but I turned my back and she stunned me! I'm sorry! I know I deserve it, but please do not punish me!"

"Please be quiet, Bella," he said softly, sitting down on the edge of bed.

Bella stood up, a little hesitant and walked over to him.

"My lord?" she questioned warily, he didn't look at her and instead focused on a point on the wall just in front of him.

"My lord," she asked again sitting down next to him, "are you alright?" Again he stayed silent, and Bella was sure for a moment that he had a glimmer of a tear shining in his eyes.

"Tom," she whispered softly, "please tell me what's wrong."

The use of his true name made his eyes flicker over to her. Most others would have quivered or at least shudder in fear if his eyes had met theres, but not Bella's.

"Please," she pleaded once more, "what is troubling you?"

He tore his eyes away from her and looked at the wall again.

"Do you know." He spoke barley above a whisper, "why I wanted you to carry my child? Why I approached you with the idea in the first place?"

Bella's eyes widened. It had been the first time he had ever referred to Filia as his child instead of his heir.

"I thought to myself one day," he continued without waiting for Bella's response, "that even with my ways to defy and master death, I needed someone to carry on my legacy if something were to ever happen. My first thoughts were of my death eaters, more specifically you," she suppressed a proud grin. "But then I thought, what if I were to train them with everything I knew and one day they decide to try to take me down, to challenge me."

"My lord, I would never challenge you," Bella said a little disappointed that he would think that she would do something like that.

"Then I thought," he continued as if he didn't hear her. "A child of my own. They would inherit my power and skill, and who would not dare challenge me simply because I was their father. So I came to you, and you accepted much, much more eagerly then I anticipated. Then three months later I find out that you were pregnant," he turned towards her and for the second time that night she could have sworn he had tears in his eyes.

"I was so ecstatic, all I could think about was what would happen after you gave birth, how perfect she would be, how powerful, how brilliant. Then it happened, and after I had taught the death eaters who disappirated a lesson and didn't help to keep the order away, all I did that night was sob. The thing I had wanted more then anything was taken from me. I tried to find her but it proved impossible. Then on Halloween, well, you know what happened, and as I saw my curse rebounding on the brat, all I could think was that no one would carry on my legacy, no one to carry on my power, I thought all was lost. Then almost sixteen years later here I am, alive and thriving, my followers by my side, and my daughter." He took a breath and paused, as if it were too painful to continue. "My daughter a blood traitor, raised by disgusting filth, in league with the one who tried to destroy me."

Bella's eyes widened in shock. Was he admitting it? Did he finally realize she had been telling the truth?

"You know the truth? You believe me?" She spoke so softly she wasn't sure if he heard her.

"I saw it, I used occumency against her. I saw the bond, saw the lie Dumbledore planted in her head. I didn't want to believe it, I didn't want to think that my daughter would ever be a threat to me or my followers. I expected her to embrace our ways, to stand beside me as I fought, not fight against me."

Bella wasn't sure if she should leap for joy at the fact that he finally realized that Hermione was really Filia, or be fearful of his words.

"If we convince her to come to our side, to embrace the noble blood that runs through her veins, then we can still have that, my lord."

"No," he said almost sternly, his soft, sad tone forgotten, "I will not have blood traitors fighting along side me."

"My lord, she's our daughter. She will fight along side us."

"She is too far gone."

"She's our daughter."

"She's filth, worse then a mudblood."

Bella struggled to keep her face from showing anger as she sat there, shocked that he could say such things about there daughter

"My lord it is not her fault. she didn't choose to live like that. She is not a traitor if she doesn't know."

"She knew she had pure blood when she came here tonight to kill you. She knew she had pure blood when she stunned you. Even one act of treason is enough to be labeled a blood traitor in my book."

"She was angry, you can't blame her. Dumbledore lied to her. If she knew what really happened that night, if she knew that I didn't give her up and that she was stolen from me, she would embrace us and her blood, I know she would!"

"She has been trained in the ways of muggles, and have been trained and taught far to long to hate us and our ways. She'll have to die."

Bella's eyes widened and she placed a hand to her mouth.

"No," she whispered, shaking her head, "no, my lord, please. Think about what you're saying. If she doesn't want to embrace us than theres ways to make her. I could kidnap her and give her a large amount of reverse aging potion and she could transform back into a newborn, we could raise her the way we planned!"

"You know as well as I do, Bella, that reverse aging potions do not affect the memory, she will just be her self in an infants body."

"My lord!" Bella begged getting to her knees and clutching his robes. "Please reconsider! She's our daughter! I have waited sixteen years to love and hold her, an I finally found her. Please don't kill her."

Voldemort wenched his robes out of his grasp and stared coldly down at her.

"I love you, Bella, but you can be rather tiresome sometimes. As I said before, she is nothing more then a blood traitor, and you have said yourself that a blood traitor is just as if not worse then a mudblood."

"She's our daughter!" Bella yelled seizing his robes again. "How can you be so cruel! Our own daughter! She-"

"Crucio."

Bella screamed in pain and fell to the floor, shaking uncontrollably. Every inch of her felt as if were engulfed in white hot flames, her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Rodolphus!" she managed to shriek out through the pain and screams, "help me!"

With a growl of anger he released the spell, and Bella laid at his feet, sobbing as hard as she ever did in her life. It pained every inch of her to even take a breath.

"I told you, Bella," he growled, "you are no better then any other death eater. And I do not permit anyone to scream or yell at me like that." Bella could not respond and instead laid there, trying to control her sobbing.

"Now," he said going to the doorway, forcing the sobs out of his mind, "I will go find her and I promise to at least make it painless for your benefit, unless she struggles, in that case I treat her as any other blood traitor." Bella couldn't respond as he left the room, slamming the door behind him. The moment he was gone, Rodolphus appirated into there bedroom and rushed over to her and held her in his arms as she sobbed.

"It's okay," he whispered, stroking her hair gently, "you'll be okay. I'm here."

"He's going to kill her," she sobbed, "he's going to kill my daughter."

Rodolphus closed his eyes in frustration and held back a comment as he continued to comfort the only one the dark was _supposed_ to love.

**Please review (lets try to go for sixteen this time! But if not, thanks for reading anyway!) **


	14. Chapter 14

**I own no one but my own people. JK Rowling owns the multi zillian business that is Harry Potter.**

**Granger home, 11:45 PM**

Hermione along with the rest of her family let out a loud laugh as Thomas finished his story, sipping a large mug of hot chocolate.

"So then I go," Thomas continued through the laughter, "I may not be sixty anymore, but I could still kick your you know what!"

Hermione chuckled then took another drink of her hot chocolate.

"Wow, grand dad, you're really amazing, you know that?" Hermione said setting down her mug.

"You haven't heard half the stories your grandfather has to tell," Rose said proudly. "Did he ever tell you about the time in the second great war, when it was just him and his plane against thirty Germain soldiers?"

"Oh please, dad," Joe groaned, "not that story again!"

But Hermione, who loved her grandfathers war story's, turned eagerly and her eyes grew wide in anticipation.

"I never heard that one before, will you please tell it?"

She had lied, she have heard that story at least twenty times, but she loved hearing it. Thomas chuckled, knowing that same thing before he set down his own mug.

"It was night fall, around twelve, one AM," he began softly as to capture the emotion of his heroics. "I was told by my Sgt to go out an patrol the area. The war was almost over, so no one would think a fleet of fighter planes would come bursting in at any moment. So there I was, flying in the sky, almost touching the clouds, not really paying attention to anything. When all of a sudden, WHAM! at least twenty bullets hit my right wing! I look behind me and it must have been twenty, no, thirty fighter planes coming at me! I had to think fast, I was low on ammo and missiles. I do a one eighty, facing the enemy head on. I fly at them, my hands on the controls. But I wasn't worried. Nope, my hands were steady, a single bead of sweat ran down my forehead, and all I was thinking was that I had a beautiful gal and month old son waiting for me when I got home."

Rose blushed and smiled softly at him. He took one of her hands and kissed it gently.

"So there I was, thirty planes flying at me, all full of men who knew this was their last attempt to bring down an ally. I got closer, not daring to even make a single bullet fly at them. I got so that I saw the whites of there eyes. I gripped the controls tighter, I prayed to god I came out of it alive. I saw the enemy grip his also. I knew it was time. I shot the first missile, he shot at me. I saw it getting closer, closer. Twenty feet, fifteen, ten, five, three one. It was so close I saw the swastika painted on it. I panicked for a moment, thought that death was coming for me." He had now lowered his voice so low that Hermione had to bend in as close as she could to hear him. "When suddenly."

"BOOM!"

Hermione screamed, but it wasn't Thomas' story that caused her to scream. A loud bang and crash came from the living room.

The five of them got up and ran into the living room, Hermione drew her wand.

"It's coming from the fireplace," Rose said in complete shock, "it sounds like someone is stuck in there!"

Hermione's throat tightened, tears filled her eyes. She knew he had come for her, knew that she was no match for him. Her grip on her wand tightened as even more bangs came from the fireplace. She braced herself, waiting for the inevitable.

A voice came out from the fireplace, a very familiar voice.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled through the wall. "Hermione, you there, love?"

Hermione couldn't help but let out a laugh of relief as she lowered her wand.

"Yes, I'm here."

"Why can't we get through?"

"Maybe it's an electric fire?" Harry said, sounding muffled as if he was pinned against the wall.

"Hermione," Ron yelled, "do you have an eclectic fire?"

"Electric, Ronald, and no, the logs are just wet. Hang on a moment."

She pulled out the wet logs and then stacked it with fresh logs, all while ignoring the shocked and confused faces from everyone around her. She grabbed a box of matches from the mantle and lit it. At once it roared greatly and turned emerald green, and Harry and Ron fell out of it, landing hard on the floor.

"Told you we should have called," Harry grumbled as he untangled himself from Ron.

"I'm not allowed to use one," Ron said standing up and brushing ash off his muggle clothes.

"It still would have been politer then just flooing in uninvited!"

"Well I wanted to make sure she hasn't done anything stupid!"

"Excuse me," Joe said loudly, making them look at him. "Who are, and why did you just come out of my fireplace?"

"Uh, yeah sorry about that," Harry said looking at the ash on the carpet. "We'll clean it up later, I promise. But I'm Harry Potter and this is Ro-."

"Harry Potter?" Joe asked as his eyes traveled to his scar. "You mean you're the one that defeated Vickymount?"

"Volde-" Hermione began but Ron let out a squeak of horror, interrupting her. "Anyway," Hermione said rolling her eyes, "yes he is."

"Well, it's a pleasure to have a hero in my home, despite how unorthodox his entrance might have been." He stuck out his hand and Harry shock it.

"Hello, err."

"Oh I'm sorry, this is my father Joe Granger, my mother Ameilla,"

"Pleasure to meet you ," Amiella said kindly shaking his hand. Ron stuck out his hand as well, but she seemed to ignore him.

"And this is my grandfather and grand mother Jacob and Rose Granger."

"I like that name," Ron said smiling, sticking out his hand to Rose, but she instead shock Harry's.

"It's amazing, just one year old and you survived the evilest wizard in the world."

"Err thanks," Harry said casting a look over at Ron, who looked slightly put off at the fact that he was meeting his girlfriends family for the first time and they all seemed to be ignoring him. Hermione must have seen it to because she cleared her throat loudly,

"And this is my boyfriend, Ron," she said clasping Ron's hand.

"Boyfriend?" Joe asked turning to Ron, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Hello, Mr Granger," Ron said, sticking out his hand, but he didn't take it.

Amiella cleared her throat and took Ron's hand and shook it.

"We're pleased to meet you, aren't we, Joseph?" she said a little sternly turning to Joe who muttered a few words of agreement. Harry and Hermione's eyes met and they had to quickly turn away in fear of laughing.

"Oh by the way," Ron said turning to Hermione, "Neville's coming as well."

"Why? What do you mean you didn't want me to do something-"

But her words were interrupted when the flames turned bright green and Neville fell out of the fireplace. He quickly jumped up and rounded on Hermione.

"You can't do this, Hermione!" he cried almost fearfully. "You don't know the powers she has!"

"What's going on? What can't you do? How the hell did three boys just come out of my fireplace?" Amiella asked in confusion, looking at the three of them for anwsers.

"Well," Ron began, "I knew she was going to do something stupid, so me and my dad appirated to Harry's house and told him what she was planning to do, and I kind of hoped that he would be able to stop her. Harry suggested that we bring Neville along to also try to convince her. So we appirated to his house and told him what she was planning to do, and since his gran won't allow him to appirate, we had to use floo powder, and here we are."

Hermione's eyes narrowed at Ron and she quickly pulled her hand out of his.

"You told them!"

"Hermione, I-"

"No!" she yelled, "I told you what I was going to do in confidence! You had no right to go and tell the whole world!"

"Tell the whole world what?" Joe asked looking between Hermione and Ron.

"Hermione, listen to me," Harry said calmly, "you have no idea what she can do to you. Yeah she cursed you, but that's no reason to want to kill her."

"Kill who? Who cursed you?" Joe asked in utter confusion."

"Hermione, you have no idea how many times I've thought about going after her and killing her. But she's too powerful, she-"

"Excuse me," Joe said a little annoyed, "but I would like to know what is going on here."

The three boys looked at Joe then at Hermione.

"You didn't tell them?"

"No, and I have no intention of doing so!"

"Tell us what?" Joe asked, "I swear, Hermione, if someone doesn't start explaining things to me then I'm going to-"

"Hermione wants to go and try to kill the most evil and loyal supporter of You know who, all because she cursed her," Ron said hurriedly.

Rose, Jacob, Ameilla and Granger all looked at Hermione with there eyes widened.

"Hermione," Ameilla said, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly agape, "please tell me this isn't true." Hermione cast her eyes downward and opened her mouth to speak when she noticed the fire was still lit.

She let out a cry of fear, grabbed the bucket she placed next to the fireplace and ran to the bathroom. She quickly filled it up and then rushed back to the fireplace and threw the water on the fireplace, making the fire go out at once.

"Hermione!" Joe scolded, "why on earth would you do that?"

"You know, the whole reason I got your house connected to the network was that so people can floo in. They can't if the fireplace is wet. Unless they're of age and can blast the fireplace apart."

"So people can still Floo in?"

"Who are you trying to keep out?" Ron asked ignoring her question.

"No one," she said avoiding her eyes.

"You can tell me," he said softly.

"I said no one, Ron, let it alone!"

"Tell me."

"No!"

"Hermione," Harry began softly, but the look from him made him shut up quickly.

"Just tell us who, it's not one of us is it?" Ron asked.

"No!"

"Then who is it?"

"I'm not telling."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

With a yell of frustration she threw up her hands.

"I'm trying to keep out Voldemort and Bellatrix! There, you happy now?"

Both Ron and Neville had let out yells of terror at the sounds of Voldemort's name, but Harry just looked at her in confusion.

"Why? Voldemort doesn't want you, and I doubt Bellatrix would take time out of her schedule to come to your house and do you in. I mean, she doesn't care about you."

Hermione held back an eye roll.

"You have no idea how wrong you are," she thought to herself.

"No but something... happened tonight."

"What?" all three asked, a little afraid of the answer.

"IflooedtohermansionandgotcaughtbyBellatrixandVoldemort," she muttered as fast as she could.

"I didn't catch that," said Ron.

"I said I flooed to her mansion and got caught by Bellatrix and Voldemort."

It was as though a bomb had gone off. Ron started yelling at her saying she was stupid, Harry started asking angrily what they did to her and how they got away, Neville yelled at her, saying that she never should of went anywhere near her and that she knew what she was capable of, her mother started yelling at her for leaving the house to go to 'lord valdmint', and asking angrily what his 'ball of tricks' was, her father was yelling at Ron for calling Hermione stupid, and her grandparents just looked confused.

"Will you all just stop it?" she yelled louder then the rest. They all stopped talking, but was now receiving several angry glares.

"Why would you do that? You know how powerful she is! And you got caught by Voldemort? How the hell did you escape?"

"He let me go, and she didn't hurt me, like at all."

"No," Harry said shaking his head violently "there has to be some kind of curse he put on you. What did they do to you?"

"And what is his ball of tricks?"

"Bellatrix, dad, she's his most dedicated follower and his most evil one," said Hermione, "and my mother," she thought to herself bitterly. "Anyway, her husband,"

"Rodolphus," Neville interrupted.

"Whoever," Hermione said holding back an annoyed glare, "caught me, and they were in the middle of a death eater meeting. Bellatrix took me into the other room and threatened to torture me if I didn't tell her why I was there. Then Grayback came in and threatened to bite me. But then she." Hermione shook her head, almost in disbelief of what had happened, "she protected me. She got in front of me and told him not to touch me."

"She didn't want him to bite you and take away the information she thought you knew," Neville told her.

"Then she stunned him and then Rodolphus came in and tried to crucio me, but she took the curse herself."

"You mean he missed," Neville said as if Hermione didn't know what she was talking about.

"No he didn't miss, he shot the spell at me, but she pushed me down and took the curse herself."

"She wanted to save you all for yourself, she didn't want somene to take the fun out of it," Neville said as if he was determined to find an evil excuse for everything she did.

Hermione shook her head, "I don't think that was it, she didn't curse me, not once when I was there. Her husband and you know who did, but she never did."

"She's evil, Hermione, there is nothing but hate and evil inside her. What other reason would there be to protect you?" Neville asked bitterly. Harry nodded in agreement.

"I, I don't know why she protected me, but she did. Then her husband accused me of putting the imperious curse on her, he crucioed me, and she told him to stop it. They kind of fought then Snape and the rest of the death eaters came into the room and everyone but Snape went away. She yelled at him, and he imperoed him and-"

"Snape used an unforgivable curse?" Ron asked, his face lighting up. "Oh when I tell Dad this, he'll-"

"He did it to save me!" Hermione yelled, "and in case you forgot, he saved all of us just two weeks ago. If it wasn't for Snape alerting the order that night, we all would be dead right now and you know who would have the prophecy!"

"Sorry," Ron muttered, but he still shared a look of glee with Harry at the prospect of turning in there least favorite teacher in.

"Anyway," she grumbled, casting a glare at the both of them, "then he modified her memory to say I stunned her and Snape and got away. I was about to Floo back when you know who showed up." Hermione let out a shudder of fear just at the memory but continued on with her story.

"He asked me how I got there and I told him that I flooed in and he asked Snape to preform some kind of spell and it showed me coming out of the fireplace. He got really angry and asked me why. I didn't tell him and h- he crucioed me," she shuddered from the memory, "and then when I told him I came there to kill her, he didn't believe me. He used occumency against me and he saw everything." Her eyes began to fill with tears, Ron tried to put a comforting arm around her, but Joe got there first, casting a look at Ron that clearly said 'get away from my daughter'.

"What happened next?" Harry asked, feeling more sympathy for her then he ever had, knowing what it was like to have your mind invaded.

"He saw the department of mysteries, and then my conversation with Dumbledore afterwards. Then he pulled out and told me to get out."

There was a few moments of shocked silence where the entire room seemed to look at Hermione in confusion.

"H- he let you go? Like, on his own?" Harry asked, not believing what she had said.

"Yeah, I didn't believe it at first, then he picked up something from the mantle and threw it at me and screamed at me to get out."

"No," Harry said almost forcefully, "he did something to you, he must have screwed with your mind, you have to go to Dumbledore. It's only been a few hours since the term ended, he should still be at the school."

"No, what if that's what he wanted? What if he's like, channeling himself through me now or something? What if he's like looking in on us right now?"

Amiella let out a gasp of horror and grabbed her by the shoulder and looked into her eyes with horror, as if trying to see if there was a full grown man peering out of them.

"I don't care, you need to go to Dumbledore," Harry demanded firmly, trying to ignore the fact he now sounded almost exactly like her.

"No, I... I promised I wouldn't go to her, I can't tell him I put myself in that much danger when I promised him I wouldn't get revenge."

"Revenge for what?" Ron practically shouted at her. "She did nothing to you! She tried to curse you and your wands went funny, you have no reason to get revenge on her! If anything, it should be Neville who should go after her!"

"You have no idea what she put me through!" Hermione yelled back.

"Hermione, please." Amiella tried to comfort her, but she ignored her.

"She cursed you, big deal! Get over it, she tried to curse you and you go off almost getting yourself killed?"

"She didn't just curse me! It's a lot bigger then that!"

"What, did she insult you too? Oh god, anything but that!"

"Ron, stop it," Harry yelled at him.

"No! She got off lucky, she got cursed and all of a sudden she's out wanting revenge! You could have died, Hermione!"

"You don't know what she did to me! She tried to kill me when I wasn't even an hour old!" she yelled back, her temper getting the best of her.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"She's my mother, Ron! There, you fucking happy now! Bellatrix Lestrange is my mother and I want that evil cunt dead!"

A complete and utter silence broke out amongst the group.

**Love all who review!! **


	15. Chapter 15

I own no one but my own people; JK Rowling owns the multi-zillion business that is Harry Potter. Thanks to BonniDolle for betaing. You rock, Bonni!

A/N A bit of Neville/Hermione pairing. Completely one sided though.

"You don't know what she did to me! She tried to kill me when I wasn't even an hour old!" she yelled back, her temper getting the best of her.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"She's my mother, Ron! There, you fucking happy now! Bellatrix Lestrange is my mother and I want that evil cunt dead!"

A complete and utter silence broke out amongst the group.

"Wait, what?" Ron asked, utterly confused, his angry demeanor disappearing. Hermione put her hand to her mouth in shock; she didn't mean to tell her secret, especially to the people who meant the most to her.

"I-- I didn't... I mean, you weren't supposed to know that."

"Come on," Harry demanded, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her towards the fireplace. "You're seeing Dumbledore, and you're seeing him now."

"Harry, stop. I don't need to see Dumbledore," said Hermione as she pulled out of his grip.

"Bull shit you don't!" Neville said, a little angry. "If you're thinking and saying things like that, then there is something clearly wrong with you! You need to go see Dumbledore, and then you need to go to St Mungo's, and you should probably stop by Mad Eye Moody's. Also, the auror's office could maybe-"

"No!" Hermione told them, getting a little irritated at Neville, "I don't need to see anybody, I'm not cursed, and I'm not crazy!"

"You're saying that Bellatrix Lestrange is your mother; I would say there is something wrong with you," Harry said calmly.

Hermione glared furiously at him. Joe and Amiella exchanged curious and somewhat frightened looks.

"Hermione," Amiella said softly, as if trying to calm a wild lion, "whoever this woman is is not your mother; I am. I really think you should go get help if you're thinking things like that." Hermione looked at Amiella and shook her head.

"No, you're not. You're not my mother."

"Alright, this is going too far. Hermione, I'm taking you to the hospital now," Joe said firmly.

She struggled to contain her anger and annoyance.

"I don't need to go to the hospital! I-- I'm sorry for springing that on everyone like that, and as much as I hate it, it's true. That evil monster is my mother."

"Stop saying that!" Neville nearly yelled, "She isn't your mother! A woman that evil can't become a mother! She's incapable of love! She would have killed you on sight if you were her child!"

"She tried."

"Hermione, please," Ron begged, on the verge of tears, "let's floo to my house, we'll get my dad to send a patronus to Dumbledore telling him what's happened. He can help you!"

"Listen to me please; I don't need help, nothing's wrong with me!"

"You're acting insane! Do you hear yourself? Saying that that woman is your mother when your real mom is right here!" Harry insisted, becoming frightened at her behavior.

"Hermione," Amiella said gently, sitting down next to her and pulling her into a hug. "Please listen to your friends. If someone put a spell on you to give you thoughts like this, then it's not your fault, but you need help."

"I don't need help!" she repeated rather angrily, pulling out of Amiella's grasp. "I haven't been cursed or anything, I swear to you that Bellatrix is my mother."

Amiella shared another look with Joe. He came over and sat down next to her on the other side.

"How?" he asked, "How can this woman be your mother when we have memories of you being born? How can you be hers when I have pictures of your mother pregnant with you

"You had a spell put on you to give you false memories of the day you got me, and the day I was born someone put a spell to give mum all the symptoms of pregnancy. For the first nine months of my life I lived with Sirius, then they gave me a few drops of reverse aging potions when I was nine months and I was given to you."

"Come to think of it," Rose muttered, "when Joe called me and said it was a home birth, I came right over and I remember that the bed wasn't messed up, or the couch or anything. And there was no blood and no fluids anywhere."

"How in the name of hell do you remember if I bled or not?" Amiella asked dryly.

"Because when I asked Jacob to run down to Walmart and get me a pair of rubber gloves and spot remover, we got into a fight because he wanted to see her right away and said that we could clean later, then when we got there and saw that there was nothing to clean he told me that it was a waste of a fight because there was nothing to clean anyway."

"I've always been very clean, so it was probably a very clean birth," Amiella insisted.

"I've been a nurse for fifty years, and not once have I ever seen a completely dry birth," Rose shot back.

"Well I was the exception then! Are you trying to tell me that my daughter isn't mine?"

"Please stop," Hermione groaned. Both woman glared at one another momentarily before turning back to Hermione.

"Look," Amiella said, calming herself down, "I don't know what happened with the blood or any of that stuff, but you are my daughter, Hermione, I have the birth certificate and everything."

"Dumbledore conjured it and forged the signature."

"Now hold on just one minute here," Ron said, coming over to her, "there's no way that you're Bellatrix's daughter; her whole ideology is to continue the pure blood line, and she would have tried to have children with her husband the moment they said 'I do'. So how did you go from being a member of the oldest pure blood family in history, some say decendents of Merlin himself, to a muggle-born with no wizarding family to speak of?"

"She wanted to devote her life to Vold- get a GRIP! Voldemort and didn't want me to hold her back. So she hid her pregnancy and then when I was born; she was about to kill me before Dumbledore and a few other order members came and tried to convince her to love and care for me, but she didn't want to and she gave me up to them willingly. Dumbledore found you two," she motioned to Joe and Amiella, "and put a spell on you to give you all the symptoms of pregnancy and then nine months later I was given a few drops of reverse aging potions, had a spell that permanently changed my appearance, and the rest, as they say, is history."

There was another silence in the room, broken only by Amiella letting out a sound that could have been a sob.

"How do you know all this?" Ron asked in a tearful whisper, "How do you know this is all true?"

"When our wands connected at the department, it was because of something called the child bond, and when Harry told Dumbledore about it he knew what it was, and he told me."

"No!' Neville yelled, making everyone in the room jump. "You're not her daughter! It's impossible! That demon can't be a mother!"

"I'm sorry, Neville, but it's true," Hermione said sympathetically. "I know how much you hate her, but-"

"You have no idea how much I hate her. You couldn't even begin to imagine hating and wanting revenge on somebody as much as I hate and despise her!" he said curtly, passion burning in his eyes.

Hermione looked at him with pity. She always knew he had a huge crush on her since his first year, and she couldn't imagine finding out that your crush was the daughter of the woman who made your life a living hell.

"Neville, I'm sorry. It wasn't my choice to have her give birth to me."

"I gave birth to you!" Amiella insisted, tears gathering in her eyes. "I've housed you, I've fed you, I-"

"Come to think of it, you never did lactate. We went to the doctor and he-" Joe also got tears in his eyes, "he said he didn't know what was wrong, and he said it was as if you never gave birth."

"No! She is my daughter! I don't give a flying fuck what anyone else says! Hermione-" Amiella said sharply, forcing Hermione to look at her. "You need to go to the hospital, someone or something has clearly messed with your mind."

"No one messed with my mind! I hate this more than anything, but she is my mother."

"It's a lie!" Neville yelled, "She couldn't have had children! So just stop all these lies about it, because it's not true!"

"It is true, Neville, and I'm sorry, but I don't see why you're getting mad at me for that. It's not like I chose her or anything."

"She ruined my life!"

"How is that my fault?" Hermione asked, getting rather angry at him, standing up and putting her hands on her hips. "How is it my fault that she made your parents completely insane?"

There was a flash of light and she was thrown back on the couch rather roughly. Joe stood up angrily and rounded on Neville.

"HOW DARE YOU HARM MY DAUGHTER!" he bellowed. But Neville had gone to the fireplace; it lit up as soon as he reached it. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a pouch filled with floo powder and threw it in.

"Longbottom manor!" he shouted before stepping in the fire, disappearing in the swirling green flames.

Hermione felt tears fall down her face as she turned to Ron, who looked like he too was about to shout at her.

"Do you hate me too?" she asked softly, letting more tears fall down her face. He opened his mouth to speak, but shut it quickly before he shook his head.

"I- I can't deal with this right now. I'm sorry, I- I'll see you later." He walked to the fireplace, pulled out a pouch of floo powder and threw it in the fire.

"The burrow," he muttered before he was engulfed by the emerald flames. Hermione let out a sob as she ran out of the living room.

"Hermione, wait!" Harry shouted after her, but she didn't listen. She ran up the stairs and raced to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. She threw herself down on her bed and began to sob as hard as she ever did in her life. Not even a minute past before her door opened and Amiella walked in rather slowly.

"Go away," she sobbed, burying her head in her pillow.

"I can't do that, not when my daughter is going through all this," said Amiella as she walked over to her bed and sat down on it.

"Please, just go away."

"Do you remember," she said softly, beginning to stroke her hair, "when you were four, and you had that one nightmare? You came crying to me and your dad that night, sobbing hysterically because you had a dream where we told you that we never loved you, and that we hated you? Do you remember what I told you?"

Hermione shook her head, not looking up at her, and continuing to sob.

"I told you that that could never happen. That as long as you were our daughter, me and your father would love you more then anything in the entire world, and nothing would ever change that, and we would love you no matter what happened." She lifted her head off the pillow and wiped some of of tears that were falling down her face. "You're still my daughter, and I swear by my life that I will NEVER stop loving you. I don't care who gave birth to you or how evil she was. You're my daughter, Hermione, and I love you. I love you more then anything in the entire world, and nothing will ever change that."

They both stared at one another for a few moments before Hermione let out another sob and wrapped her arms around Amiella and sobbed into her shoulder. Amiella hugged her back and stroked her hair once more,

"It's okay, everything's gonna be okay," she said soothingly, her own tears falling slowly into her daughter's bushy brown hair.

Lestrange Manor

"Bellatrix, stop. You don't know what you're doing," Rodolphus pleaded as Bella paced the bedroom floor.

"No, his word may be law, but she's my daughter, I can't let him kill her. Now, I could go to her house in the middle of the night and kidnap her, then just Imperio her to think like us!" She shook her head, "No, that'll never work. He would know it's her if he saw her." She paced some more before her face lit up. "I have it! I could buy a very large dog, and-"

"Are you listening yourself? Not only are you defying the Dark Lord, the man you lov- devoted your life to, but you're doing it all for a blood traitor."

She rounded on him and glared at him.

"She's not a blood traitor! It's not her fault that she was raised with muggle ideals! She's a pure blood! She-"

"So is Longbottom, but would you protect him if the Dark Lord went after him? After all, it's not his fault he was raised with those ideals," he said rather smugly.

Bella's eyes narrowed at him.

"Neville Longbottom is a disgusting, filthy traitor who deserves nothing more then what I did to his parents. He is nothing like my daughter! I would have raised her with the ideals a wizard should have! She would have been perfect!"

"She was raised by muggles, she's an ally to Potter, she's dating a blood traitor, she came here tonight to try to kill you! Bella... I know what you're feeling right now, but-"

"You have no idea what I'm feeling right now," she said angrily, "you have never lost the most important thing in your life."

"Are you kidding me?" he said with a laugh, "I lost the most important thing in my life for over fourteen years."

"What?" she scoffed, "your ability to sleep with random woman?"

"No, I was talking about you."

"You only missed me because my mother cursed you so that you couldn't have sex with anybody but me."

Rodolphus looked down and mumbled something.

"What did you say?

"I- I said that," he let out an embarrassed sigh, "I said that your mother never cursed me. I'm perfectly able to have sex with whomever I want."

"So you lied to me then," she said crossing her arms, "the night you came to the jail you told me that you haven't been with a woman in fourteen years."

"The curse was a lie, yes. But not the fact that I didn't have sex with a woman since your arrest."

Bella's eyes widened in shock. Was he, the man who before her arrest didn't even attempt to be discreet with his mistresses, actually admitting to being faithful to her for over fourteen years?"

"Why?" she asked, somewhat in awe, "Why would you do that?"

"In all honesty, I don't know. I guess it was just the fact that I thought I lost you forever made me realize how much I loved you, and how you deserved someone better then someone who would sleep with any pure blood woman I could get my hands on."

Bella was astounded; was he actually admitting that over the almost twenty years they had been married, he had grown to love her?

"Rodolphus, I don't need this right now. I swear to God I do not need this right now."

"Need what, Bella? Someone loving you?"

"I have someone who loves me!" she shouted.

"Yeah, and how many times has he said that you're just his servant? How many times has he Crucioed you, Bella? Oh yeah, that's a real sign of love right there."

She stormed up to him and slapped him hard across the face, her long sharp nails digging into his face. He cried out in pain and put a hand to his stinging cheek.

"He does love me! How dare you speak about the Dark Lord like that!"

He removed his hand to find a few drops of blood on it. He got off the bed and walked over to her.

"I'll speak about any man like that who claims to love my wife."

"He is not just a man, he's a god," Bella said, ignoring her racing heart as Rodolphus stepped right in front of her.

"He may be a god," he said, his voice turning into a husky whisper, leaning in so that there was not an inch of space left between them, "but he could never care about you like I do." He placed his mouth next to her ear and whispered softly, "he could never love you like I do."

She held back a shudder. His hands wrapped around her and pulled her closer. He kissed her neck, gently biting the pale flesh.

She moaned softly and threw back her head some. Her heart raced as she felt his hands move to the back of her dress, unfastening it slowly, kissing each inch of newly exposed skin.

"Bella!" Voldemort shouted, opening her door and walking in the bedroom.

"I'll kill him," Rodolphus mumbled as Bella and him broke apart and bowed, Bella trying to keep her dress from sliding off her.

"What were you doing?" he asked coldly, his eyes narrowing dangerously at Rodolphus, giving them the motion to rise.

"Nothing, my lord," Bella said as she stood up and fashioned her dress back on. "May I ask why you've come here?"

"I need to speak to you about our situation, in private."

"My lord, I apologize sincerely, but if this has any news regarding the Granger girl, then I would really like to hear. It is, after all, my wife's child."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed at him and he stormed up to him, stopping right in front of him, his wand aimed at his chest.

"You dare defy me, Lestrange?" he asked in a cold whisper.

"No, my lord, I merely was suggesting-"

"What?" he barked, his wand burning a hole in his shirt.

He took a step back, and continued to meet the eyes of Voldemort.

"Nothing, my lord. I was simply asking-"

Voldemort raised his wand brought it down quickly. There was a bang, a bright flash of blue light, and he fell to the ground, his entire body twitching and jerking (just changed the tense on those last few words). He opened his mouth to scream, but, instead, a substance that looked horribly like blood began flowing out of his mouth.

"Now, as I was saying," Voldemort continued, ignoring the wide eyed, frightened look on Bella's face. "I need to talk to you about the situation regarding Granger."

He noticed Bella's eyes were on Rodolphus and he cocked his head and looked at her with fake sympathy.

"Do not worry about him, Bella, he has about, oh, ten minutes before he dies. Five before he becomes permanently damaged."

"My lord, with all due respect, please take the curse off of him," she said, trying to sound like she wasn't pleading.

"Well, that all depends on whether or not you agree to do what I say. I have decided that I will not kill the Granger girl."

Bella let out a squeal of happiness and hugged him.

"Thank you, my lord! It means so much to me that you're willing to spare her."

"Who said anything about sparing her life?" Bella released the hug and looked at him in confusion.

"But, my lord, you just said-"

"I said I would not be the one who would kill her. I didn't say anything about someone else not killing her."

She didn't even try to hide the look of disappointment on her face.

"No, no, I have devised a plan that will set us both at ease. You will kill the girl, Bella."

"What!? My lord, I can't! She's my daughter, she's-"

He held up a hand to silence her.

"Bella," he said softly, "trust me. This will go much easier on you if you killed her then somene else."

"How in the name of Merlin did you come up with that concept?"

"Easy. I know you would hate me if I did it, and I knew this way, you could make it painless if you so choose to, and you would know you did the world a service getting rid of another blood traitor."

"What if I say no?"

His eyes flashed red for a moment and she saw him ball his hands into a fist.

"I shall make this easy for you, Bella. If you refuse, then I kill you, her, and him," motioning to Rodolphus, who, by now, was quite pale. "But if you say you will, then I let you two live, and," his eyes gleamed with excitement for a moment, "I get you Neville Longbottom, and you can have the revenge you always wanted."

Her eyes widened in surprise. Ever since her trial, she wanted nothing more then to torture the boy who was responsible for sending her to Azkaban.

He had been in his mother's arms when she had tortured the two of them and had seen every single moment of it. When they had turned useless, she was about to kill him before the aurors showed up and arrested her. She laughed at them and said they couldn't prove anything, but little did she know that even at such a young age you could extract memories.

They took his memories of that night, and it showed every detail of what she had done. Ever since then, she had wanted to finish what she started.

"You do wish revenge on the boy, am I correct?"

"My lord, you couldn't even begin to imagine hating and wanting revenge on somebody as much as I hate and despise him."

"Well, then there is a simple solution. You kill Granger, and I let you have it."

Bella opened her mouth and closed it again, unsure of what to say.

"Or," he said rather impatiently, "I kill you, her and your useless husband."

"I- I can't. She's my daughter, my lord."

"Fine, then that last thing you see is your husband dying." He raised his wand and pointed it at her.

"Wait!" she cried out, "I- I'll do it. Just, don't kill me and release the curse on Rodolphus."

Voldemort smirked before he pointed his wand at Rodolphus, who was now barely recognizable because of the blood-like substance covering his face. He flicked his wand and the flow of blood and the twitching stopped. He laid on the floor and screamed harder then he ever had before.

"What did you do to him?" Bella asked, forcing herself not to comfort him in front of Voldemort.

"Just a little curse, nothing much. I expect he'll get over the pain in, one, two hours." Bella bit her bottom lip in order to stop herself from saying something.

"Now, Bella," he said firmly over the screams. "I want to make this perfectly clear. I want this done soon. I shall give you until the start of the Hogwarts term. If she is not dead by then, I swear I shall make good on my threat."

She looked at him for a moment, her face showing no emotion.

"I understand, my lord."

He gave her a quick smile before he turned away and began to walk out of the room. Before she could stop herself, she opened her mouth and spoke.

"You would murder one of the two things you ever loved?" He paused in mid step and walked back towards her. He stopped in front of her, his body up against hers.

"Sometimes," he whispered, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand tenderly "You have to hurt the ones you love in order to succeed."

Bellatrix didn't say anything as he turned once more and walked out of the room.

She raced towards Rodolphus who was still screaming bloody murder. She held him in her arms, conjuring a cold cloth and began to wipe his face clean.

"Every things gonna be okay," she said soothingly as the silent tears ran down her face, knowing she was lying not just to him, but to herself as well.

Will Bella refuse her beloved master and risk her and the people she holds most dear to her lives? Or will she follow orders like the good little death eater she is? Review and find out!


	16. Chapter 16

**I own no one but my own people; JK Rowling owns the multi-zillion business that is Harry Potter. Thanks to BonniDolle for betaing. You rock, Bonni!**

**A/N The reason I haven't updated in a long time is very simple. My speakers broke, and I can't write without my music. I'm sorry, but that's just how I am. I got a new set however, and I'm good to go!**

**WARNING! Contains a short sex scene. You have been warned.**

Hermione wasn't sure how much time had past while she and her mother hugged, but she did know that it had been interrupted far too early.

"Hermione," Harry said softly sticking his head in her bedroom. "Do you mind if I come in?"

Hermione released her mother and shook her head. Harry came in and Ameilla gave him a brief smile before she turned back to Hermione.

"Remember what I said, okay?"

Hermione nodded before her mother gave her one last hug, got up, and left the room, shutting the door behind her. Harry went over to her bed and sat down next to her, looking down at his feet.

"I'm sorry. I know what it's like to realize your whole life's been a lie. I can't imagine how horrible it must be for you to know that a woman that evil gave birth to you." She didn't say anything as she too looked down at the floor. He didn't know how she felt. He got told his parents died in a car crash, but he knew who his parents was, he knew who had given birth to him.

"I mean," Harry continued, "to know that your mother did so many horrible things-"

"First off," Hermione said a little sternly looking up at him, "she's not my mother, she's the woman who gave birth to me, thats it. Second, is this supposed to make me feel better? Because I can assure you it isn't working."

"Hermione, I-"

"I know the horrible things she did, okay? I know she killed Sirius, I know she tortured Neville's mum and dad and lord knows how many people, but that's not my fault."

"I'm not saying it is. All I'm saying is that I know how bad it must be to know she did those things."

Hermione shook her head.

"You don't know anything about it. Alright, your mum and dad died, but you know who they are. Okay everyone tells you how great and grand and marvelous they were, and how they were so amazing and gifted and you hear all these good things about them, and what do I get to hear? 'Oh, Bellatrix killed her cousin without a blink of an eye, Bellatrix tortured the most gifted Aurors in our times for information on Voldemort, Bellatrix killed hundreds of people, Bellatrix did this, Bellatrix did that. I know she's evil and wicked and everything, and it's not right to say that you know what I'm feeling when you don't!"

"I know nothing about my parents," he said bitterly, "all I ever hear about them is that I look like my dad and have my mum's eyes, and that they were powerful and kind, which happened to be a complete lie, so don't say that you're the only one who doesn't know your parents."

He got up and stormed off her bed.

"Harry, wait!" she cried out desprately. He stopped mid step but didn't turn back to her. She got off her bed and walked over to him.

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely, "I shouldn't have said that about your parents. But my entire life has been a lie, Harry. I came from the most evil woman who ever existed. It's not fair."

"No fair?" Harry whipped around and glared at her,"It's not 'fair'? Hermione, you always had people who loved and supported you. Okay, you always had a mother and a father, even if you did come from Bellatrix, you always had someone to care about you. "

"Harry, I didn't mean-"

"No! You wanna know what's really 'not fair'? Being forced to sleep in a broom cupboard until you were eleven isn't fair, being told day after day that your worthless isn't fair, getting smacked in the face when you were five because you asked how your parents died isn't fair!"

"Harry, I'm sorry," she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You sit here with your perfect parents and your perfect life, with a mother and father who would do anything for you, and with a family who loves you more then anything and you complain about how life isn't fair because a woman you didn't even know existed until a few months ago gave birth to you. Hell you never even saw her in real life until two weeks ago!

The only family I had left is dead, I have nobody, and you want to bitch about how life isn't fair because you were adopted"

"Harry, stop please." Hermione had tears rolling down her face, and she saw that Harry wasn't that far behind."

"No, I'm not gonna stop, because you don't realize how good you have it. In case it escaped your attention; she gave birth to you, but you are nothing like her. You shouldn't complain about stuff you don't understand."

The two friends looked at one another for a few moments, both of there eyes filled with hot, stinging tears.

"I'm really, really sorry, Harry," Hermione said, her lip quivering. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Just," he shook his head, "whatever. I gotta go. Dudley will be wanting somene to fetch him the remote right about now."

Hermione watched as he walked out of her room and heard two sets of feet on the stairs. She went over to her bed and sat down. Her mind began racing about what Harry had just said.

He was right, even though she came from Bellatrix, the Granger's were always there for her. She always had someone who loved and supported her, even if they weren't her real parents.

"I shouldn't be upset that Bellatrix gave birth to me. I should be happy that I got away from her," she thought to herself.

"Hermione," her mother called up to her."You wanna come downstairs and say goodbye to your grandparents?" her mothers voice drifted up the stairs.

"I'll be right down," she called back, walking out of the room.

**Lestrange manor, 6 hours later **

"Get away from her," Rodolphus groaned in his sleep.

Bella's eyes snapped open and looked over at him. They had fallen asleep on the floor in each other's arms. The sun was just starting to come up, and was shining dim rays of light into the room.

"Don't hurt her," he mumbled, "don't hurt her, you bastard."

"Rodolphus," she said softly, shaking him slightly. "Rodolphus wake up."

"Bella, no. Get away from her."

"Rodolphus, you're having a dream. Wake up."

He opened his eyes half way and groaned in pain.

"How you feeling?" she asked softly, pushing the hair from his face.

"I've been better." He sat up on the floor and put a hand to his side, trying not to show he was still in pain.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, sitting up and taking his hand. "You weren't supposed to get hurt."

"Don't worry about it. You didn't do this."

"If I had just agreed to kill her when he first cursed you..." She looked away from him, not wanting him to see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Bella." He grabbed her shoulder, but she shrugged him off.

"Don't. Just leave me alone. Please."

"I can't do that. I hate seeing you hurt, Bella."

She scoffed and turned to face him.

"Really? What about all those times that you had your slut of the month over for dinner? Or when you asked me to go to my sister's house for a few hours because you had a woman over?"

"I did that for you."

"Oh I'm sorry. I just assumed that when my husband slept for other woman it was for himself. How could I have been so mistaken?"

She got off the floor and went over to the closet, taking off her night dress along the way. Rodolphus, with a groan of pain, got off the floor and walked over to her.

"I knew you hated me, and you didn't want anything to do with me. So I slept with other woman so that it looked like I didn't care that you hated me."

"And how, pray tell, was that for my benefit?" she asked pulling on a dress

Well," he walked up to her, "maybe deep down, I hoped that you would feel a little bad about not loving me, and that when you saw how 'happy' I was with these woman, you would feel better about it and less sad." She turned around and faced him.

"I never hated you. I hated the fact that we were forced into the marriage, but I never hated you."

"What of the dark lord? Don't you love him?"

"Yes," she answered quickly, but Rodolphus noticed that she had avoided his eyes when she said this.

"I thought you said you loved me?"

"I said I didn't hate you, I never said I loved you. I love our lord, and that's it."

She walked to the dresser and grabbed her hair brush, starting to get ready for the day.

"How can you love a man who said you had to murder your own child?"

She slammed the brush down, whipped around and glared at him.

"He has his reasons."

"Really?" he walked up to her. "All I know was that if someone told me to kill my own child, even our lord, I would hate him."

"Well you don't have any children do you?" she snapped.

"No, but I do know what it's like to lose someone you love."

"You don't love me," she said turning back to the mirror, continuing to brush out her hair.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and gently kissed her neck.

"Well that's news to me."

He pulled her closer, his hands beginning to roam her body. Bella closed her eyes in both annoyance and pleasure.

"Rodolphus, stop," she told him, but he didn't listen. He moved one of his hands to the back of her dress and slowly unzipped it, while the other one moved her hair away from her face and gently nibbled her ear.

"Don't," she pleaded, not really wanting him to stop. "Please," she begged once more.

"Please what?" he whispered huskily as he let the dress slide down to the floor.

He moved his kisses from her neck and began to move downward, kissing every inch of her pale flesh. He moved his hands down and Bella had to grip the top of the dresser to keep from falling.

"Please what?" he repeated as he rested her hands on her opening, his kisses becoming more passionate.

"Please don't stop," she moaned, whipping around and kissing him hungrily on the mouth. He kissed her back just as fiercely and she moved quickly to pull off his shirt and unbutton his pants. She pulled down his boxers and trousers before their lips clashed together once more.

Rodolphus slammed her up against the wall, both there lips crashing together.

"Oh god!" Bella groaned loudly as he pushed her up harder against the wall. They quickly found their way to the bed and Rodolphus practically jumped on her before they shed the rest of there clothing. Her ran a hand over her sensitive spot, making her moan in pleasure and arch her back.

"Do you love me?" he panted, positioning himself right outside her entrance.

"Please," she begged, desperate for more contact.

"Do you love me?" he asked once more, yet again making his manhood just outside her. If he had moved even a fraction of an inch, he would be inside her.

"Come on! Please!" she pleaded, arching her back once more, but he still did not meet her demands.

"DO YOU LOVE ME?"

"YES!"

In a single thrust, he was inside her, filling her completely…

Afterwards they both lay still, panting. Before he could catch his breath, she pulled his face against her own in a wet kiss, only allowing it to break when she needed to come up for air herself.

He gently moved her hair away from her face.

"You're beautiful," he whispered.

"Why do you love me?" she asked, still slightly panting. "After all that I put you through. I declared my love for another man, I had another mans child."

"Well in all fairness, I haven't exactly treated you like a princess either."

"Good point."

He chuckled before running his hand across her cheek.

"I really do love you, Bella. I always have, I just haven't exactly showed you the way I would have liked too. Ever since we first met, all I could think of is how beautiful, how amazing, how enchanting you are. You're my everything, Bella."

"What wand mark card did you get that off of?" she asked with a small laugh.

"I'm trying to tell you I love you unconditionally here. Give me a little credit."

"I'm sorry, go ahead."

"Thank you. Anyway, I always loved you, I never stopped loving you, and I don't know what I would do without you."

"You turn cellabite for fifteen years."

"Well theres that."

They both laughed before Bella ran a hand through his shaggy, dark brown hair.

"I, I, oh god why is this so hard?"

"Because you've fooled yourself to think that you've been in love with another man since you were about sixteen, and you're now-"

"Forty thr-. tw-, thirty sev-, it doesn't matter. My age of thirty six has nothing to do with this. Anyway, I guess... I kind of... always loved you too, maybe, I think."

"How romantic. 'I guess I kind of always loved you, maybe, I think'."

"Shut up, it's just really complicated, you know?"

In all honesty, he didn't. He never loved another woman, but he knew that unless they wanted to get into another fight, he would just smile and let her think he did.

"Yeah, I guess."

She grinned at him and kissed him on the lips once more before they both felt a burning pain on both of their left fore arms.

"Shit!" Bella cried pushing him off her and grabbing her wand from her bed stand, and quickly getting dressed, Rodolphus doing the same thing.

"Accio shoes!" and a pair of black heels flew out and almost hit her in the face. She quickly put them on and Rodolphus grabbed a pair of shoes himself and put them on, grabbing his and Bella's death eaters robes from the closet.

He threw it at her and quickly pulled it on. Bella was about to appirate before Rodolphus grabbed hold of her arm.

"Masks!" he yelled putting his own on.

She pointed her wand at her face and her mask came on her. She yanked the hood over her head, and they both appirated.

They were in the Riddle Mansion, behind closed doors. They both heard loud talking and laughing so they knew that the meeting hadn't started yet. They let out a sigh of relief before they removed the masks and lowered there hoods. They walked in and walked to the head of the table, and Bella. Rodolphus pulled out the right hand chair, Bella's, and then pushed it back in when she sat.

"Well, well," said one of the death eaters amused, "it appears even a whore is entitled to some chiveally."

Bella glared at the death eater as small snickers broke out amongst the table. "Tell me, Bella," the same death eater said from the middle of the table, "what did you have to do to the dark lord for him to break you out?" He laughed, looking at her chest, not even trying to be discreet. "I'm guessing that you're still sore, am I right? Or have you gotten so used to spreading your legs for anything that moves, that you've grown accustomed to the pain?

"A pain your wife knows nothing about, I'm sure," she shot back. The death eater glared at her then quickly stood up. Bella and Rodolphus also stood up.

"Don't talk about my wife like that, you filthy whore!"

"How dare you call her a whore!" Rodolphus yelled angrily, The two men glared at each other before the double doors opened, and Voldemort walked in.

At once, all the death eaters in the room bowed lowly, Rodolphus and the death eater who had insulted Bella stared into one another's eyes, wishing nothing but death on the other one.

As soon as he sat down, the other death eaters all sat down in there seats.

"I have some news for you all today," he began in his cool, calm voice that made others listen without even trying. "Very soon, we shall be adding a new member to our ranks."

Bella's ears perked up. Was he serious? Did he change his mind and decide to allow Hermione live after all, is he going to let her join his ranks.

"Bella." All eyes snapped towards her.

"Yes, my lord?" she asked, trying to contain her excitement.

"This person shall be of particular interest for you, and Rodolphus as well."

They shared a look before turning back to Voldemort.

"Who is this person, my lord?"

"Before this week is out, I shall brand Draco Malfoy with the mark."

Bella's eyes widened in shock.

"He's barely sixteen, my lord!"

"He is old enough. Besides, Bella, were you not branded with my mark when you turned sixteen, why should your nephew be any different?"

"This is different," Rodolphus said, also taken back at the news. "He may be powerful, but he's no where near as powerful as Bella was when she was sixteen." Bella held back a smug grin, "plus you yourself taught and trained her in the dark arts, are you planning to do the same with Draco?"

"No, however I shall need him for a very important task that I must have preformed."

"Excuse me, my lord," Bella said a little hurt, "what task do you think a sixteen year old could do that one of your more faithful and more experienced followers couldn't?"

"If you're referring to yourself, Bella, need I remind you of the fiasco that happened at the ministry?" Bella looked downward a little ashamed. While he didn't yell at her, she still heard disappointment in his voice and that was just as worse in her eyes.

"Anyway, this task is one that no other person has been able to complete. If he manages this however, he will be honored above all others."

Bella jerked her head up and looked at him, her eyes wide. She was his right hand man, his second in command; any task that would put anyone ahead of her in the ranks must have been serious, certainly not one to be entrusted into a sixteen year olds hands at any rate.

"What do you want him to do?" Bellatrix asked with a slight tremor in her voice.

"That, is between me, Draco, and Narcissa. I will give her permission to tell you and Rodolphus if she or Draco sees fit. However, if she tells you, you must not tell a single soul. Do you understand me? If anyone else besides you three and the one other I select to tell, you will be guilty of great treachery? Do you understand me? Not only will I murder you and your husband, I will murder your sister and Draco as well."

Bella held back a look of fear and nodded.

"I understand, my lord. I just have one more question."

She waited for him to speak, so when he didn't she continued. "Could he be killed?"

"It's very likely. But if he dies, it shall be for the greater good,"

Bella and Rodolphus looked at one another, unspoken words of fear passing between them. She had only known Draco for a few months before she was imprisoned, but he was her and Rodolphus' god son, and she swore to Narcissa if anything ever happened, they would protect him. In that short time she did know him, she had looked upon him like her own son, and she heard from Narcissa, even though he would never admit this to Bella, that Rodolphus had become like a second father to Draco, and he cared about him just as much as Bella did.

"Anything else?"

"No, my lord?"

"Good. Now, onto other business..."

Throughout the meeting, Bella could not concentrate. All she could think of was what was the plan , and why did he need Draco to do it? Only when she heard her name being called did she wake out of her fog.

"I'm sorry, what did you say, my lord?" she asked.

"I said I need to talk to you," his eyes flickered over to Rodolphus, "in private after the meeting."

"Of course, my lord."

"Very well, you are all dismissed, leave my sight."

There was numerous popings and soon it was only Bella and Voldemort who stayed.

"What did you wish to speak to me about, my lord?"

He got up from his chair and walked behind her. he placed his hands upon her shoulders. Her heart raced, and she suddenly felt ashamed of what happened with Rodolphus merely an hour ago.

"I want to know your plan," he whispered, as if they weren't the only ones in the room.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her skin becoming cold and clammy. He twisted her chair around and looked him in the eyes. She quickly blocked her mind, knowing the look that that he was giving her. She saw him catch a few blurry images of her and Rodolphus in bed, but she doubt he would be able to figure out what they were doing.

"What are you hiding from me?" he asked, cocking his head in interest.

"Nothing, my lord. I would never hide anything from you."

"You're lying to me, Bellatrix. You are ashamed of something, and you don't want me to see it."

"It's nothing, trust me, my lord." She placed her hand upon his. "I wouldn't lie to you, Tom."

He looked at her for a moment before he stood up.

"Very well. Anyway, the reason I asked you to stay was to ask you what your plans were regarding Granger."

"My lord, please. I can't do this. She's my daughter, surely there must be some way to change your mind."

"Lord Voldemort does not change his mind, and he does not spare blood traitors lives."

"She's not a-" but the intense glare he gave her made her shut her mouth. She took a deep breath and tried again. "My lord, she's the heir to the greatest wizard who ever lived, why would you want to destroy her when we can use her powers? We can persuade her to come to our side.

Plus she's a pure blood, a decedent of a Black even. Why would you not want to kill her when she is a very rare breed?"

"Would you ask me to spare a Weasley?" he cocked his head in mock concern and grinned at her, "or perhaps Neville Longbottom? Ask him to join our ranks? The boy whose memories sent you to Azkiban for fifteen years. He is, after all, a pure blood and, although distant, a decedent of the Black's"

"I would kill him on sight much less fight along side him!" she said menacingly. "And he is no Black! He is a insignificant little bastard who deserves much worse then what I did to his parents!"

"But he's a pure blood."

"He's a blood traitor, and I swear on my life when I see him I will kill him."

Voldemort chuckled and stroked her cheek.

"Such passion inside you, Bellatrix." He leaned in and gently kissed her, she kissed him back, though memories of Rodolphus flooded her mind, and she suddenly felt ashamed once more.

He pulled back from her and he looked her in the eyes.

"That is one of the things I love about you, Bella. That is one of the things that make you a wonderful servant. But," he stood up and began to pace in front of her, "it is also your down fall. You are strong willed, and because of that, you do whatever you want without thinking of the consequences. When you're in the heat of the moment, you don't listen to what I have told you, you go of on a whim. Even when you;re not in battle, you follow your heart instead of your orders. You do what you think is best and forget everything I have taught you."

"I have never forgotten your training, my lord, never."

"Then why do you plead with me to spare Granger's life?"

She looked down at the floor, words escaped her.

"She is a blood traitor, Bella, nothing more, nothing less. You killed your cousin just two weeks ago without batting an eye, you sent your niece to the hospital without a second thought."

"That's different!" She hated how she sounded, like she was whining, but she didn't care. "This is my daughter, she came from me, she is a part of me. I love her, my lord."

Voldemort stood up and crossed his arms and glared down at her.

"You will do what I say, Bella," his kind and calm demeanor dissapeared, replaced by an angry and impatient one. "You know the penalty if you fail."

She bowed her head and nodded, blocking the angry thoughts cascading from her mind right now.

"Now," he continued, "tell me your plans for killing her."

She shrugged

"I guess I'll appirate to her home one evening and kill her."

"Very good. It's simple and brilliant. I expect it done within the week."

Bela's head jerked up and her eyes widened in shock.

"But... you said I had until the beginning of the school term!"

"And what will your excuse be when September first comes and she gets on the train, hmm? No, you will do it within the week, otherwise," he chuckled and began twirling his wand in mid air. "Well, I hear that Grayback always had a fondness for you, Bella."

"You would give the woman you love to that monster because I couldn't kill my daughter!" she yelled, standing up quickly, knocking the chair back.

"Do NOT shout at me, Bella, and to answer your question, yes. Like I have told you many times, Bella. Servant first, lover second."

She shook her head in disbelief before she stormed towards the door.

"I have not dismissed you yet," he told her, a smudge of cockiness in her voice. She stopped, and she had a thought to just ignore him and keep on walking. But she knew the consequences would be too severe if she did.

She turned back to him and he walked over to her and stood right in front of her, looking into her angry black eyes. He grabbed her face and kissed her forcefully, his tongue entering her mouth. She let out a cry of protest and tried to pull away, but he held onto her tightly, and she couldn't break free.

When he finally released her, Bella held back a look of contempt and instead she looked down at the floor.

"You're beautiful," he said, running his hand through her hair.

"Thank you, my lord," she said stiffly, still ignoring his eyes.

"That is all, you're dismissed."

She quickly appirated to her living room, and was met by Rodolphus.

"What happened, what did he say, is it about Draco?"

She shook her head, tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"He told me that I had to kill her before the week was out."

"Oh god, Bella." He wrapped his arms around her, and she laid her head on his shoulders.

"I don't know if I can do this."

"So don't."

She pulled away and looked at him, her eyes wide.

"You mean you want me to defy him?"

"She's your daughter, Bella, your flesh and blood."

"I can't."

"Why not? I know your faithful, but," he shook his head, "somethings you just have to say no. If you don't, then you will regret it the rest of your life."

"He said that he would give me to Grayback, and that he'll kill you and her."

"It's an empty threat, Bella. He wouldn't kill his second in command."

She looked at him for a moment, studying him. He seemed to have a look of sadness on his face; almost as if he himself had been in her situation.

"What did he want you to do?"

He shook his head.

"I swore to him that I would never tell."

"Rodolphus, he won't find out if you told. If he does just tell him I forced it out of you."

"I can't."

"Rodolphus, please, tell me."

He sighed before he went over to the couch and sat down, burying his head in his hands. Bella walked over and sat next to him, taking his hands in hers.

"Twenty years ago, on the night before we were going to be married, the dark lord came to me and he." He paused for a moment, and looked up at her, his honey colored eyes meeting her black ones, "he said that he discovered a deep and old type of magic. One that would require a virgin. But since he knew that your father placed the abstinence curse on you, and it couldn't be broken until your wedding night."

She scowled, "don't remind me,"

"Anyway, he said that on our wedding night, he would take poly juice potion and impersonate me in the bedroom. I told him no, that I would feel like I was betraying you, it being your first time and everything. He said that he would kill us if I said no. I said yes and he took you. "

"You let him take my virginity without my permission?" she asked, unsure if she should be angry at Rodolphus or Voldemort.

"Yes, and I have regretted it every day since."

"Why didn't he just ask me? He knew I would have said yes in a heart beat, he knew I would do anything I had to in order to make him stronger."

"When I asked him that myself, he said that this was easier, that there was no chance of you saying no or telling him to stop because it couldn't be forced. Both of you had to have consent."

Bella looked at him in disbelief. Looking back on it, she remembered that night not as her most memorable, but as somewhat frightening. It was rough and painful, and he had not done any foreplay, and she was both hurt and angry at him because a week before, Rodolphus had promised to take it slow and easy the first time. She remembered almost asking him to stop at one point because he was hurting her so much, but she just assumed it always hurt your first time.

After he was finished he walked out of the room for about a minute, and when he came back in, he said he was sorry 'for all the pain he caused' and asked 'if we could try it once more'. She agreed, and it was like something out of a dream the second time. Slow, soft, and sensual; he pleasured her in ways she never even knew existed.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I never should have agreed to that; you don't know how much I regret it. But this is why you should just stand up to him and say no."

"Hes our lord, Rodolphus. No matter what he's done, no matter what he wants me to do, I have to obey."

She got up from the couch and grabbed her wand from the end table.

"Bella, please. You'll regret this the rest of your life. Don't do it," Rodolphus pleaded, but she ignored him. She took a deep breath and turned to him, and gave him a weak smile before she appirated.

She landed at the beginning of the drive way in front of a large house and looked up at it. She took a deep breath and began to walk forward, stowing her wand in her front pocket.

She was almost at the front door open, and Amiella Granger walked out. She stopped in front of her and looked at Bellatrix in confusion.

"Can I help you?"

"Who are you?" Bella asked in slight confusion. She hadn't planned on anyone else being here.

"I'm Amiella Granger, may I help you?" she repeated.

"Do you know Hermione Granger?"

"She's my daughter, why?"

Bella clenched her fists in anger and saw scarlet.

"How dare this piece of filth call herself her mother!" she screamed at herself.

"I need to speak to her, it's very important," said Bella, trying hard to maintain her composure.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name, who are you?"

"Alecto Carrow," she told her, thinking first of who Bella called, 'the _other_ woman'. "It's very important, it has something to do with the Order. I must see her now, she's in grave danger."

"Oh my god. Alright, please come in, come in."

Amiella hurried her inside and shut the door behind her and the two woman faced each other. Bella looked around and her eyes landed on a picture. It was of Hermione when she was eleven, holding up her Hogwarts letter, looking proud and happy. Bella forced herself to control her rage. She had dreamed of the day she would receive her letter on more then one account, and this woman, who didn't even give birth to her, got to experience it.

"It's not fair," she muttered, her hand beginning to shake.

"I'm sorry, what's was that?" Amiella asked walking up next to her. She noticed the picture Bella was looking at and she smiled and walked up to it and got it down.

"Yes, this was taken when Hermione first got accepted into Hogwarts. Her father and I of course had no idea what she was, but we were so proud of her that day. My daughter off to a school like that. It's amazing. Do you have any children?"

Bella turned to her and her eyes narrowed. She quickly got out her wand and aimed it at her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Amiella shouted.

"Shut up!" Bella yelled, giving her a quick jab with the wand. "Just shut the hell up, filth!"

"Get out of my house now!"

"Where is she?" Bella asked, trying to control her anger.

"Look," Amiella said angrily. "I don't know who you are, I don't know why you're here, but get the hell out of my house!"

Forgetting her wand completely, Bella slapped her across the face hard and pointed her wand in her face.

"Now," whispered Bella coldly as Amiella eyes flickered from the wand to her menacing face. "I'm going to ask you one last time, where is Hermione? I killed my cousin without batting an eye, I'll have no problems disposing a piece of muggle filth like you!"

"What do you want with her?" she asked, slowly reaching towards the knife on the table behind her, praying she could keep her distracted.

"Do not ask questions! Just tell me where she is!"

"You're not getting anywhere near my daughter!"

There was a pause as Bella looked Amiella in the eyes, hating her with every once in her being.

"You stole her from me," she whispered, getting tears in her eyes. "You got all the memories, all the first times, you got everything!" she screamed, making Amiella release a small shout of fear. "I got nothing with her! It's not fair!"

"Mum?" Hermione cried from the top of stairs racing down, wand in hand. She stopped in the doorway and her eyes widened and her mouth fell agape at the sight.

Bella turned towards the noise. Seeing her chance, Amiella let out a powerful yell and stabbed her in the side with the knife.

Bella's eyes widened as she looked down at the knife then up at Amiella's cold, angry face.

"Never come near me or my daughter again," she said softly, giving the knife a sharp twist. She let out a barely audible gasp of pain then turned towards Hermione, who's eyes were just as wide and frightened as Bella's. She opened her mouth to say something, but it seemed like she had lost the ability to speak.

Still looking at her, she fell to her knees and fell to the ground. Things began to get blurry and her hearing began to get distorted. She heard a scream, then saw a blurry image of someone standing over her, then felt a single tear fall on her face. Unsure if this was hers or the persons above her, she closed her eyes and felt no more.


	17. Chapter 17

**I own no one but my own people; JK Rowling owns the multi-zillion business that is Harry Potter. Thanks to CardboardCreative** **for betaing. You rock, Cardboard**

Hermione froze on the stoop of the stairs and blinked at the sight that waited for her. An

unconscious Bellatrix Lestrange lay sprawled on the carpet of her hallway, her

mother kneeling over the woman, unsure of what to do. Her hands flittered

over the woman's wound but daren't touch her.

The sheer unlikelihood of the situation left Hermione with only,

"What's happened?" to catch her mother's attention and caught it with

a startled jolt and wide eyes.

Ameilla clambered to her feet and backed away from the body in her hall.

"She came to the door and said she wanted to speak with you," explained

she, her eyebrows knitted and her eyes glazed in a sort of trance. "As a

member of the Order, she said she wanted to speak with you… and then she

lunged at me." She faltered, staring at Bellatrix's form. "She was

going to kill me!"

Hermione was only halflistening, more interested in the wound from which

Bellatrix's blood oozed, observing if it would bleed different than any

other human being. It did not occur to her that she would have to stop it;

only the sight of crimson staining the carpet made the girl aware of what was

happening.

"We need to stop the bleeding," Amiella declared, more so to herself

than to Hermione. She had broken out of her stupor and was beckoning her

daughter. "You're permitted to use your wand during emergencies, aren't

you, Hermione?"

The girl's eyes widened as she made no move to leave the stair.

"She's not an emergency by Ministry standards, I'm sure," she

mumbled.

"Bullocks to the Ministry; she could die!" scolded her mother, pulling

Hermione down the stairs. "I need you to help me, Hermione… someone's

life is at stake…"

"Do you realize who this is?" asked the girl quietly, looking between

the unmoving body and her mother. "This is Bellatrix Lestrange, the woman

who tried to conquer light magic. Mum, she's a murderer…" Hermione

began counting off her fingers, "She killed Harry's godfather, and she

hurt Neville's parents… She tried to kill me!"

Amiella didn't take the time to mull over her decision. "You're not

a murderer, Hermione, and I'm not about to let either of us become so,"

she concluded. "Fetch your wand."

"I…" Hermione's hands twitched as she balled them in her sweater

pockets, unable to cite whether it was from anger, or fear, or trepidation.

"I haven't learnt to heal wounds of this magnitude." She blinked a few

times, thinking of what to do. Her mother was right, of course, as she always

was, as Hermione's humanity and sheer adolescence ruled over her disregard

for what was unfolding in the middle of the hallway. Her brain raced

frantically for a solution, and she found one of ridiculous probability. "I

know someone who does, though."

"Who?" pleaded Amiella.

"I'll be right back," reassured Hermione, stepping across the hallway

carefully and discovering a dry throat. "If you could stay with her, Mum,

just for a while."

She didn't wait for a response and disappeared from view into the next

room, grabbing a fistful of floo powder and attempted to step into the measly

fireplace.

Taking a deep breath so as to avoid faltering, she declared, "Malfoy

Manor!", and was engulfed by a whirlwind of green flame. As she happened

upon a lion's den of what her convictions abhorred, it had not occurred to

her that she was without a wand, without any means of defence.

Without thinking over it twice, Hermione remembered back to a conversation

she overheard during potions class, where Draco bragged to Pansy about his

mother's healing abilities how Mrs. Malfoy was soon to reach professional

status of healer, no matter how her husband found it distasteful. It seemed

the only person who would be willing to aid Bellatrix if they didn't curse

Hermione first was her own family, and even that was debatable.

She landed on her back, a lump in her throat as she squeezed her eyes shut

as she prayed for both the wrong destination and the preordained one. There

were racing footsteps and angry voices, and a strong hand that hoisted her to

her feet.

"Granger!" spat Draco, sneering at her as she brushed his grip from the

collar of her shirt. "What are you doing in my house?"

"I, uh…" the idea seemed absurd now that she was kneedeep in it.

"I… Well… Your mother. I need to speak with your mother."

The snide expression slipped from Draco's face, as he gave her a blank

stare. "My mother?" he repeated bleakly.

His confusion didn't encourage Hermione. "Yes," she swallowed with

difficulty, hearing footsteps clatter nearer to the vast, empty chamber.

There was no other source of light than the moon overlooking them from the

huge window on the left, which showcased the countryside from within.

"You," shrieked Narcissa, barely having stepped into the room. "You,

child, why have you stormed my house?"

"It's your sister," Hermione said, her voice wavering. "She's

been stabbed."

It took a moment for the white haired woman to register the words, and when

she did, her eyes narrowed into slits and she slunk into the room to look down

at Hermione. Nothing happened for a moment, then she grabbed Hermione by the

collar and pointed her wand between the girl's eyes.

"What have you done with her?" she hissed.

Hermione closed her eyes and attempted to compose herself, then remembered

her mother helplessly awaiting her return. "It's not what I've done,

it's what will happen," she said, recovering her courage. "She'll die

if you don't help. I don't know who else will."

"This sounds like a trap," Draco muttered disbelievingly.

"A trap, indeed," agreed Narcissa, yet she drew away her wand and let

Hermione out of her grip. "How do I know that Bellatrix is anywhere near

where you'll take me?"

"I suppose," ventured Hermione, "that it depends on how much you

really love her."

Narcissa gave the girl a dark, haunting glare and looked between Hermione

and her son, as if comparing them. "Draco," she commanded slowly, "grab

my supply bag and await my signal. If it comes, floo to us. If it does

not…" she turned her face from Hermione to look at her son and the boy's

eyes widened at whatever was exchanged.

"Yes, mother," he squeaked.

Hermione grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped back into the

fireplace; Narcissa joined her, fist clamped about the girl's neck, and wand

pointed at her temple.

"Granger house!" Hermione shouted, painfully aware of the fingernails

cutting into her flesh.

She didn't land on her back this time, but would have if not for

Narcissa's grip on her, which dragged her from the fireplace they landed in.

The white haired woman kept her wand at Hermione's temple, in case there

were any Aurors or Order members lurking in corners.

"Where is she?" she demanded.

Hermione wheezed. "The hallway."

"The kitchen!" came a third voice, that of Amiella.

Narcissa drug Hermione by the neck into the kitchen, and let her go with a

fierce push at the sight of her sister's relocation, some visible traces of

blood leading from the hall to the slightly more comfortable place in the

kitchen. Hermione's rubbed her neck and watched her mother clutch rags to

Bellatrix's wound, attempting to still the bleeding.

There were tears shining in Narcissa's eyes as she clambered around for

vital signs and checked the wound, waiting for her son. She tried to conceal

it, but Hermione and Amiella were too near.

It was not clear what the signal to Draco was, but the boy hollered from

the other room moments later, and stalked into the kitchen, only to halt at

the doorway.

"Is… she all right?" he asked quietly.

"Draco, bring my supplie bag, quickly," ordered Narcissa.

"Is she going to be all right?" Draco asked, more urgently this time.

Narcissa was angry now, "Bring me the bag, Draco!"

Startled, he scampered over and knelt by his mother's side. She reached

into it and brought out a vial of bright green potion and a scalpel, and

slicked the blade with the vial's contents.

The display was unsettling to Hermione, who hadn't considered Draco's

feelings during their entire acquaintance. Now, it seemed he was ready to

mourn for Bellatrix, and the fact that it was Bellatrix he felt for unsettled

her even more.

Grabbing her wand and uttering soft, soothing words Hermione was unable to

decipher, Narcissa lulled her sister into haggard breaths. Bellatrix's

chest rose and fell steadily, so the white haired woman turned her attention

to the source of the blood, tearing her sister's dress and placing what

looked like gauze over the gaping, ugly wound, and leaned back with ease when

it deteriorated into even, if not scarred, flesh.

"Is she going to be all right?" Amiella mimicked Draco's words, with

the exact amount of worry.

"What do you care if she lives or dies?" Narcissa muttered tiredly, her

back turned. She turned suddenly, her wand pointed at Amiella, with Draco

following suit on Hermione.

"Now, if you wouldn't mind, the reason why I was called to my

sister's aid," commanded Narcissa. "Was it you who did the stabbing,

filth?"

"It was defence," Amiella protested, not grasping fully the wand's

danger. "She went mad on my doorstep about being my daughter's

birthmother, and tried to kill me!"

Hermione let out an involuntary groan in anticipation of what was to

follow. Narcissa shrieked and demanded further explanation, her voice

shrill.

"You dare lie about such a thing!" screeched Narcissa, her chest

heaving.

"It's all true," cried Hermione. "Put your wands away, please!"

Draco faltered, and since his mother was not watching, he lowered his wand,

anxious to listen. "I really am her daughter; Dumbledore informed me."

"My sister's daughter is dead," growled Narcissa, her voice low and

warning. "Your precious Order stole her child before it lived a full ten

minutes. Do not jest about things beyond your understanding. However you

cursed her, to believe that this is true, will not be tolerated."

"Mother, don't," intervened Draco, grabbing her by her extended arm

and holding her piercing gaze with admirable courage.

"How may I prove to you that it's not a lie?" Hermione asked

rhetorically, wishing to have kept her wand.

Narcissa shook away her son and lowered the wand of her own accord, a

grimace on her face. "If I were to say to you, 'Will you forever uphold

the purity of the Black house', what would you say?"

The question was strange to Hermione, but it was often that wizards kept

code words, and she recognised the ruse. It was her own response that

frightened her, and it seemed to disturb Narcissa. Before having a chance to

think what would be an appropriate response, spilling forth with a proud tone

came, "I will forever remain faithful to the purity that courses my

veins."

She noticed that Draco, off to the side and quiet, muttered the same oath

beneath his breath. Narcissa fumbled her wand and breathed uneasily.

"You," she hissed, "you couldn't be hers." No one spoke, so she

went on. "In the sixteen hundreds, Corneal Black created a spell to last

generations as a way to prove a Black's identity an oath responding to its

query."

"But why?" wondered Hermione.

"For survival, you fool," scolded Narcissa, but she was much too

surprised herself to seem menacing. "They scattered and went into hiding

during the witch burnings, so he created a phrase that would prompt an oath to

prove a Black's purity. When a Black is present, they must respond."

There was more silence, Hermione meeting Narcissa's unsure gaze with

determination. She continued to speak.

"She told me you were her daughter, but I hadn't believed it. Why

would I have?" She grinned bitterly, and jerked a thumb towards Hermione.

"Draco, meet your cousin."

Draco was capable only of a few syllables.

"What do you mean, she told you? Dumbledore told me that her pregnancy

was kept clandestine," argued Hermione. "That no one knew about it."

"Dumbledore is a man, and men are capable of lies," scoffed Narcissa,

turning up her nose in an Aristocratic manner. "Every Death Eater knew, how

could they not? I was by her side during labour; I, and a house of other

comrades."

Hermione clenched her jaw and peered at Narcissa oddly. "Dumbledore

wouldn't lie about such a thing," she protested hotly. "He told me

about how she was going to kill me, and how she gave me up willingly

instead."

Narcissa pursed her lips, genuinely surprised. "Bella, kill you?" She

cackled. "And sacrifice the chance to raise the most compliant, proud Black

even more than herself? Don't be foolish."

The explanation was logical to Hermione, and that's what distressed her

most of all. "But she… She never wanted me," she mumbled, more a

question than a statement.

"Oh," Narcissa grinned widely enough to prompt the wrinkles that showed

her age, yet it wasn't one of kindness. "She wanted you, for as long as I

can recall, ever since he came to her with the merest idea. And she loved you

more than anything; more than her cause, magic, even him, by her behaviour

these past few eves. It was the Order that stole away her child evidently,

you."

"I don't believe you," Hermione contended blankly.

Sensing her daughter's discomfort, Amiella stepped forward and placed a

reassuring hand upon Hermione's shoulder. "Perhaps it's time you

left," she announced.

Narcissa tutted. "We're all family here, right? Save for you, mudblood.

Watch your cues when I speak."

"Hold you tongue," warned Hermione, absorbing the insult for her

mother, of whom was not accustom to what should have been taken offensively.

"I'd much rather have yours," threatened the white haired woman,

advancing towards Hermione with an eager wand.

Draco raced forward to stop her. "Mother," he cautioned, "let her

be."

"Draco, how many times have I told you not to meddle in my affairs?"

Narcissa growled, glaring at her son, but lowering her wand nevertheless.

"If she's my cousin, then… These are my affairs, as well," the

Slytherin said bravely, nodding to himself.

"Very well," grumbled his mother, returning her attentions to

Hermione.

"She killed Sirius without a hint of remorse," argued Hermione,

attempting to steer Narcissa's concentration away from Amiella. "I was

there. What makes you think she wouldn't kill her own daughter without the

same indifference?"

"He would have done the same to her and not thought about it twice!"

barked Narcissa. "He would have killed any of us and slept peacefully

afterwards, but Bella was quicker. She wouldn't kill you, you silly thing,

because of your pure blood. You were to carry her name and legacy."

Hermione gazed down at Bellatrix, who has been propped up into a

semisitting position as she slumbered. Her dress was still stained from her

wounds, but Hermione couldn't see it as her own blood; she recognised the

thick liquid as the stains left by victims Bellatrix had taken. There were

two sides to one story that concluded the same way; it was just a mater of

deciphering which one was the truth.

Hermione took a moment to breath. "But, Dumbledore"

"Oh, Dumbledore, Dumbledore!" Narcissa howled contemptuously.

"Dumbledore was the one who took you, along with Sirius. Along with Moody

and that wisp of a woman, McGonagall."

Hermione looked down at her hands, fumbling with the hem of her sweater

nervously. It was all so plausible. "Why?" she wondered. When she

looked up again, she spotted Draco facing away from them, yet listening

intently, still as a marble statue.

"Isn't it obvious, though? It was an opportunity to utilize the heir

of two of the most powerful dark wizards and raise her according to their

standards," explained the white haired witch, as though it was the most

evident thing to comprehend. "You were valuable."

Hermione counted one, not two, of the most powerful dark wizards; the

possibility that she was fathered by someone other than Bellatrix's husband

had not occurred to her beforehand. She wasn't about to disagree; the story

and its possibility mesmerised her.

"Look," Amiella began, stepping for her daughter's failed words,

"she's my daughter, and mine alone. I raised her; I loved her. It's

not fair to her that you're confusing her with these things."

Narcissa clenched her jaw and, for a moment, seemed sympathetic. "Bella

wanted the truth out; now it's out. What's the use in hiding from

what's right?"

"Before you attempt to boggle her any further, need I remind you that the

police are but a telephone call away?" Amiella dared, glaring crossly at the

other woman. "There's a wanted murderer in my house who made a move to

kidnap my daughter and perform an act of violence against me."

Before she could pick up the phone, Narcissa pursed her lips and raised her

wand, swishing it effortlessly, almost boredly, so that the telephone would

explode from the inside out. Chunks of plastic and metal flew from the

counter where the telephone once sat, and the pungent stench of burnt plastic

and paint radiated from the singed wallpaper where the outlet was on the

wall.

Amiella jumped, and Hermione reached out for her, but she hadn't noticed.

She stared at Narcissa with fright.

Narcissa glowered at her opponent, gripping her wand daintily. "Try it,

filth," she threatened, "and I guarantee it'll be the last thing you

do."

Hermione was about to speak in her mother's defence, silently chastising

herself for not having strapped her wand at her side, when a groan interrupted

her. Bellatrix's palm hit the kitchen floor with a thump as she attempted

to shift, her eyelashes fluttering as she stirred awake.

Narcissa flew to her side and grasped the woman's hand. "Bella, it's

me, Cissy," she said urgently. "How are you feeling?"

Draco was gripping his wand anxiously and peering over his mother's

shoulder to get a better view of his aunt. It reminded Hermione of an eager

little boy, his once pristinely gelled back hair dishevelled in pieces from

scrambling about fireplaces and jumping to restrain his mother. She felt a

stab of pity for him, but there was too much else occurring to muse upon it.

"Where am I?" was all Bellatrix cared to say, and she reached to her

side to check for her wand.

"You're in the kitchen of the Grangers' house," Narcissa explained.

"You were injured."

Bella squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again, blinking furiously to

regain her sight. She spotted Amiella standing meekly by the doorsill and

ground her teeth. "You," she fumbled for her wand, snarling, "You'll

pay."

An ominous, green light soared at Amiella as Bellatrix gained control of

her wand, but she ducked just in time as the spell hit a lamp and shattered it

into a wave of porcelain bits.

"You miserable coward!" Bella screamed, brandishing her wand, "Cru-"

Hermione shrieked and ran in front of her mother, spreading her arms widely

and fighting to look her mother's attacker in the eyes. Bellatrix's

zealous voice died into silence and she lowered her wand, eyebrows cocked,

perhaps questioningly, as she searched for Hermione's gaze. Hermione

remained protecting her mother, but refused to exchange a glance.

"Bella, we've got to leave," coaxed Narcissa, understanding the

strange battle for acknowledgement and giving Draco the nod in preparation to

depart.

The dark haired witch looked around wildly, her nostril flaring as she

composed herself to stand. Narcissa pulled on her arm, quieted by

Bellatrix's recovery and assumed leadership, but dropped her arms as soon as

the tip of her sister's wand was aimed at her throat.

"Don't rush me," Bellatrix scowled, and Narcissa peered down the nose

of her wand warily, backing away. "I came here to fulfill something, and

I'm not leaving without doing it right."

She stalked over to where Hermione stood in front of her mother, Amiella

keeping a strong hand on her daughter's shoulder to support them both.

Bellatrix clenched her jaw, and, with a quick swish of her hand, brought her

wand up to face the girl she called her daughter, just under her chin.

"Are you going to move, or must I assist you?" she challenged, her cold

gaze staring Hermione squarely in the eye.

Once the bushy haired witch was caught in Bellatrix's gaze, she didn't

look away. She thought that if she were able to stand up to her than

Bellatrix would falter, maybe leave room for Narcissa to intervene; she had

paled and gripped her wand with both hands. And then, there was the certain

allure that she found there, some kind of distressing motivation that reminded

Hermione of herself. How many times was she a hair away from a breakdown

before exams? What had she looked like the day she cuffed Draco in the jaw,

the countless times she has argued with Ron?

"You've got to kill me," Hermione said steadily, imagining her own

eyes reflecting the same determination.

Bellatrix's eyebrows lifted a bit, as she searched from one side of

Hermione's face to the other for some kind of faltering some kind of weak

point that showed her fright.

Without a word, her wand was thrown to the floor and she shoved Hermione

away with it, and flung herself at Amiella. Amiella gasped as hands clasped

tightly around her neck, Bellatrix's thumbs pressing into the hollow of her

collarbone. Almost effortlessly, Bellatrix had Amiella on her knees, and was

forcing her back as she gurgled and wheezed for air.

Shouting ensued. Both Draco and Hermione tried to pry Bellatrix from her

victim, but it seemed only Narcissa would have the power to do so. Hermione

looked at her hopelessly and received a careless shrug.

"Well, she did try to stab her earlier," she reasoned, turning up her

nose again and disengaging from the situation.

By this time, Amiella's face had turned a dark shade of purple, and her

eyes bulged. She choked with her mouth gaping, as Bellatrix's silently

continued her plight, expression empty.

"Please, please stop!" Hermione begged, shaking Bellatrix, trying to

distract her hands. "Please, just let go of her."

Bellatrix refused, all of her energies focused on getting Amiella to stop

breathing, digging her nails into her throat and causing her victim to

convulse.

"Please, stop it!" Hermione shrieked, blindly hitting Bellatrix's

side. Her vision was blurred from welling tears. "Mum, please! Let her

go!"

Bellatrix faltered. Her grip on Amiella weakened, to the point where she

slipped her hands away from the newly bruised neck. Amiella gasped, gulping

air into her lung and closing her eyes, rushing to breath, as though she could

catch up with all the air she had missed.

"What did you say?" Bellatrix whispered, barely using her voice,

looking at Hermione with narrowed eyes.

The bushy haired girl had to think back to what she had yelled, unable to

answer. What had she said? Was it what she thought she had said? She was

too preoccupied with moving Amiella away from the woman who endeavoured to

strangle her, sitting her up as she inhaled deeply.

Bellatrix sat on her feet, unmoved from where she had been terrorizing

Amiella, staring at Hermione with confusion. She couldn't help but stare

back, until it was broken by Bellatrix reaching out for her wand.

"Bellatrix, what are you doing?" Narcissa wondered, suddenly aware of

what was happening. Bellatrix had stood now, her wand at her side. It was a

position one would take going into a duel, perhaps. "Bella…"

She was coming towards Hermione, breathing heavily, her eyes darkened.

Hermione let go of her mother and moved away from her, back stiffened with

fright. The witch's wand was raised to her, and it shivered as Bellatrix

shook with what could have been anger, with what could have been emotion.

She had been herded into a corner, Hermione realized. She was stuck back

up at a wall between a corner, and Bellatrix was in the direction of her only

exit. Narcissa didn't seem fearful, but rather, troubled, as she clawed

onto the collar of her son's shirt and waited.

"But, I'm your daughter," protested Hermione, her voice no longer

strong. It came out as a quietly, miserable squeak.

Bellatrix continued toward her, inhaling sharply at the words.

"Bellatrix, what are you doing?" shrieked Narcissa.

Bellatrix growled and didn't look away from her prey, but it was aimed at

her sister. "He'll kill us all if I don't kill her first," she

rumbled.

Narcissa kept Draco at her side, although he didn't seem eager to make a

move. Her dainty brows knitted between her eyes. "Who? The Dark Lord?"

Bellatrix muttered something to herself and spoke up. "Yes, the Dark

Lord."

She had reached Hermione now, who was convinced that she would be struck if

she attempted to leave. Her back touched the wall, and tears returned to her

eyes. She swallowed the lump that welled in her throat, to no avail.

Bellatrix had seized a fistful of her sweater and ran her wand against the

side of Hermione's head.

"But I'm your daughter!" she sobbed, her voice hitched with lost

breath. 'I'm your daughter."

Bellatrix lolled her head in frustration and shook the girl. "Stop

struggling," she commanded. She let out a cry of rage, resembling a roar of

a lion, as Amiella struggled forth to intervene.

Narcissa held Amiella back by her arms, and they both struggled and yelled

for Bellatrix to let go. Draco seemed to know naught what to do, so he

assisted his mother. Through the yelling, Bellatrix's nostrils flared and

she growled to her girl in her grip, "You'll understand soon enough."

The tip of her wand dug into Hermione's temple, and she screamed in surprise.

A small 'pop!' erupted from the corner, and all that was left of the two was the ringing tune of their exit.

Please Review!!


	18. Chapter 18

**I own no one but my own people; JK Rowling owns the multi-zillion business that is Harry Potter. **

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait. I wanted to make this chapter as good as I could, and even now it's... well, not what I wanted it to be. But I suppose theat's my fault for going with an excellent beta who I am so not annoyed at, (wow that sounded sarcastic. I swear I'm not.) Who even told me she had no time on her hands. So, enjoy, I guess. (See flamers chuckling evilly) **

With another silent pop, Bellatrix and Hermione landed in the middle of a vast room, one that Hermione recognized at once as Bella's living room.

"Fuck!" Bella screamed in anger, releasing her tight grip on Hermione.

Hermione could only stand there, her fear escalating upwards with every passing moment.

Bella took a deep breath, trying to calm her shattered nerves before she turned to a frightened Hermione.

"Why did you take me?" Hermione asked, determined to find out why she didn't kill her back at the house.

She shrugged hopelessly. "I have no idea. I was going to kill you there. Then that piece of filth tried to kill me."

"You tried to kill her first," Hermione retaliated.

With the icy cold glare that Bella fixed on her, she stopped talking at once.

"If she would have just told me where you were then none of this would have happened."

"She didn't want a murderer coming to kill her daughter."

"You're not her daughter, you're mine."

"She raised me, she loved me, she-"

"I would have been twice the mother she was!" she spat, and Hermione jumped back several steps. "All her muggle filth she raised you with, poisoning your mind, making others think you're a mud blood. You not knowing anything until you got your letter, about your heritage, about your family line, about anything."

She took a deep breath before continuing, as if those words have been yearning to come out for several years. "A Black should never be thought of as filth. Dumbledore had no right to take you from me."

"You were going to kill me just now. I think he had every reason in the book to take me from you."

"I didn't want to kill you, he said I had to."

The words were out before Hermione could stop herself, "you mean Voldemort?"

"How dare you speak his name!" she shrieked brandishing her wand, making Hermione yell in fear.

"Please don't kill me!" she pleaded.

Bella glared at her, her eyes menacing, "we'll see," she growled before lowering her wand and turning away from her. Hermione took a shaky breath and tried to calm herself down before they heard footsteps in the other room.

Both woman froze and turned towards the door where someone walked in.

"Why did you-" the man began, but when his eyes landed on Hermione, he stopped short and his eyes narrowed.

"You," Rodolphus growled, aiming his wand at Hermione. "What the hell are you doing here, mud blood?!"

"Rodolphus, calm down," Bella pleaded, aiming her wand at Rodolphus.

"What is she doing here, Bellatrix?"

"I, I brought here here. "

"Why? You were supposed to kill the filth!"

"I know I was, I couldn't."

With a yell of frustration, he threw down his wand and stormed up to her.

"Do you know what's going to happen to you? to me? He's going to kill us, Bella! He's going to kill us, your sister, Draco, her," he motioned to Hermione, "why didn't you just do it like you were told!?"

"I'm not going to kill my daughter!"

Rodolphus narrowed his eyes at her before turning on Hermione. "Fine, then I will."

He raised his wand and pointed it at her.

"No!" Bella ran out from behind him and stood in front of Hermione.

"Out of the way, Bella!"

"You'll have to kill me first."

They both glared at one another before he lowered his wand.

"You're going to get us all killed. Do you understand that?"

"I don't care. You're not touching my daughter."

"I'm not your daughter," Hermione grumbled from behind her. Bella turned around and glared down at her whilst Hermione stared at the floor.

"There," Rodolphus said, as if those words solved everything, "you see? If that piece of filth doesn't even acknowledge she's your daughter, then what's to stop you from killing her?"

"Because," Bella said, still staring down at her, "it's true, even if she doesn't want it to be, and I'm not going to hurt her."

"You're a lier!" Hermione shouted looking up at her. "You were going to kill me!"

"But I didn't."

"You were going to kill my mum!"

"You try meeting the filth who raised your child, who got all the memories you dreamed about, and not want to kill her."

They stood there looking at one another for a moment, both not turning away, both seeing themselves in the other ones eyes.

"Dumbledore told me-"

"Dumbledore's a lier. He stole you from me, I never wanted you gone, I wanted you since I first found out I was pregnant. I love you."

"Stop saying that! You're a murderer! You tortured Neville's parents, you-"

"They tortured me first!" she shrieked.

"You're a lier! You tortured them when they wouldn't give you information on Vol- you know who!"

"Do you think that's the only reason why those miserable blood traitors are useless right now!? You have no idea what they did to me!"

"Bella, don't," Rodolphus tried to tell her, but she didn't want ot listen to him.

"What they'd do?" Hermione asked, surprised at her own courage, even in the face of two dangerous wizards, "send some of your death eater friends to Azkiban?"

"Remember what the dark lord said!" Rodolphus said, almost pleading with her, "he said the enemies will use it against you!"

But she didn't listen to him, she was to determined for Hermione to understand, to make her see why she had done that. "That bastard Frank Longbottom, who everyone thought was so amazing and wonderful raped and tortured me, and then was given a medal for it!"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, still to angry at her to fully understand what she had said.

"One day after a few drunken death eater fools killed a blood traitor for fun, something I took no part in what so ever, the aurors took me in for questioning. I said I had no part in it and I wouldn't give him the names of the people who did. That bastard took me down to some forgotten room in the ministry where he kept me there for three days without food or water. Then after that, he came down and crucioed me for hours on end. I almost was in the same state he is now, but I guess he wanted me to remember my suffering. Then he left me there for two more days, and he came back again."

Tears began to shine in her eyes, but she wiped them away and forced herself not to show them. "He raped me, I lost count how many times. He forced me to put them in a pensive and made me watch it over and over. He said once I gave him the names of the people who did it he would stop, but I wasn't about to betray them. Finally, after two weeks of being degraded and humiliated and tortured beyond your wildest dreams, I told him the names. He kept me there for another week," she scoffed and shook her head, "said that I was so good he wasn't ready to let me leave yet."

Two days after he lets me leave, I read in the prophet that they're awarding him Order of Merlin, third class, for 'single handily solving the much publicized case of Francene Weasley by persuading well known death eater, Bellatrix Black- Lestrange'. I went to the minister himself and told him exactley what happened, and he said I was a lier, and that even if it did happen, a death eater like me 'deserved it because of the pain I caused.' The next meeting, I was basically told that I was going to be killed because they thought I ratted our fellow members out. I told them all what happened," she shook her head, "Rodolphus and the Dark Lord were the only ones who believed me. He said that if he believed it, then it should be good enough for everyone else, then he told me to never tell anyone about what happened, because he thought our enemies might some how use the memories against me in battle."

Hermione looked at her in shock. She couldn't comprehend what she had told her. Not Frank Longbottom, not the man many had said was the bravest auror in modern times, not the father of one of her good friends who thought of him like an idol.

"How do I know you're not lying to me?" Hermione asked, still unable to believe her.

Bellatrix shook her head in disbelief, "You think I would make up something like that?" She began to advance on her, wand drawn in front of her, "you truly think I would lie and say that some disgusting, blood traitor filth raped me, and I, the Dark lords most faithful, his most strongest, allowed that to happen?!"

"I'm sorry," Hermione said quickly, backing up. "I didn't mean to imply-"

"I may be a death eater," she continued, still advancing on her, "I may be a murderer, but I have never lied about anything in my life! I'm proud of what I've done for my lord! I'm proud that I killed my filthy traitor of a cousin, I'm proud that I sent two worthless pieces of poor excuses for wizards to Mungos on a permanent basis, I'm glad of every thing I have ever done for him! I would never lie to cover myself or my deeds!"

"Please don't kill me!" Hermione pleaded, her voice coming out a terrorized squeak.

Bella glared at her a moment before she lowered her wand.

"I told you before I wasn't going to. But." She turned away from her and began to pace. "I need something to do with you. If the Dark Lord finds out that I let you live, he'll kill all of us."

She began pacing once more, mumbling to herself, and Hermione looked on, un sure of what to do. She looked to Rodolphus for guidance, but turned back just as quickly once she caught sight of the hatred in his eyes he held for her. Finally, Hermione thought of a plan that, although it sounded far fetched, it might just work.

"Err, Mrs. Lestrange, mam."

Bellatrix seemed to jump at her words and looked at Hermione in confusion, as if not used to being addressed as that. She was briefly reminded of a similar situation two years ago, when she had addressed Sirius in that same matter.

"If you don't mind me asking-"

"She probably does," Rodolphus growled,

"Shut up, Rodolphus," Bellatrix snapped at him before turning her attention back to Hermione. When she didn't speak, Hermione licked her dry lips and continued.

"I was just wondering if, um, If you-"

"Out with it, girl!" Rodolphus barked, but the look he received from Bella made him close his mouth once more.

"I was wondering if maybe you knew why You Know Who wants me killed so bad. I mean if I'm your daughter, and you're his favorite, then can't you ask him to spare me?"

"I've tried, there is no reasoning with the dark lord."

"But why though? I don't understand why he wants me murdered. Is it some trap for Harry?"

"You wouldn't understand," Bella muttered.

Hermione shook her head in disbelief, "I can't believe this. Some psycho maniac wants me dead, and I don't even get told-"

With a flash of silver light, she was dangling upside down by her ankle, her hair blocking her view.

"Let me down! Please!" she begged.

"How dare you," Bella growled, her wand aimed at Hermione's temple. "How dare you talk about the dark lord like that! How dare you insult him!"

"Let me down!" she screeched

She held her aloft for a few moments before she gently lowered her to the ground. Hermione quickly stood up and pointed a shaking, accusing finger at her.

"See! Right there is why you wouldn't make a good mother! You threatened me because I insulted your master twice when I'm your- your daughter! How you can think you would be a good mother to anyone is beyond me."

Bella's eyes momentarily widened at her words before she narrowed them at her.

"I would have taught you early on not to disrespect him, or any other worthy pure blood."

"I never would have accepted your beliefs," Hermione said at once.

Bella rolled her eyes, while Hermione glowered at her, "With him as your father and me as your mother I highly doubt you would become a traitor."

"I don't care if he's my father," Hermione said pointing to Rodolphus, "or you raised me. I would have been like Sirius, I would have rebelled. What you believe is wrong and the both of you are pure evil."

Bella looked at Rodolphus in confusion before turning back to Hermione.

"What do you mean if Rodolphus was your father? You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?" she snapped.

Bella and Rodolphus looked at one another once again before turning back to Hermione who was looking at the two of them, not knowing what was about to be reviled to her. Bella took a deep breath. Even if she thought that any pure blood would be lucky to have her master as a father, she could already tell she would hate hearing the news, especially from her.

"Your father-"

But before she could continue, a small pop was heard outside the door, and the door was blasted open

All three people turned towards the door, and as soon as they saw the person responsible for the damage, Hermione screamed and Bella's eyes widened in fear as they saw Voldemort standing there, his eyes flashing scarlet.

**Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**JK Rowling owns it all.**

**A/N I am so(10 O's) sorry for not updating in like... ever. I moved to a place with no internet, my computer isn't hooked up, and the only time I can get on a computer is when I go over to my fathers, and he has the slowest internet and computer known to man. So enjoy this chapter and don't be too angry at me.**

"My lord!" Bella cried as she and Rodolphus threw themselves to the floor, while Hermione stood behind them, too terrified to move.

"Your lord," Voldemort asked s softly one almost had to strain to hear him, yet he still had enough contempt in his voice to frighten the trio to the core. "I was under the impression that only my faithful, loyal, followers called me that."

Bella gaped up at him, her face showing disbelief.

"I am faithful to you, my lord!" she insisted.

"Then why," he said, the volume and anger rising with every moment, "do you refuse to follow my orders? Why," he growled, "is this piece of filth alive when I clearly ordered you to kill her!"

"My lord, please. I didn't mean to disobey you," she said, slowly standing up and making her way over to a petrified Hermione. " You know I would follow any other orders you give me and I have with one hundred percent. But," she looked down at Hermione and, despite the circumstances, managed a weak smile. "She's my daughter."

Hermione looked up at her, and knew that no matter how warped or evil she thought her views were, she knew she had to trust Bella to get her out of this alive.

"I will say this once, and one time only, Lestrange," Voldemort growled, making Bella turn towards him, blocking Hermione from view. "Follow my orders and kill the girl, or I'll kill you."

Bella glared at him and aimed her wand at him.

"How dare you defy me!" he shouted at her.

"I'm not going to kill my daughter," she breathed. "Not even for the man I serve. if you choose to kill your most faithful, the one who never renounced you after your downfall, who would and has gone to the ends of the earth for the cause, then so be it."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at her before raising his wand.

"You've made a very grave mistake, Bellatrix! Consider yourself no longer a faithful death eater, but a miserable traitor, just like your wretched cousin!"

He raised it higher and Bellas eyes widened in fear, but she forced herself to stay put.

"Avada-"

"Crucio!" a voice shouted from behind Voldemort.

The spell hit Voldemort square in the back and he fell, screaming and writhing in pain.

Bella looked up from the sight and saw Rodolphus standing over him, his wand aimed at Voldemort, looking as angry as she ever saw him.

"Go!" he yelled at Bella as he struggled to hold the spell. "Get out of here, Bella! I'll hold him off!"

"Rodolphus-"

"GO!" he roared.

"I'm not leaving you."

"Take the girl and get out of here!"

"No," she told him firmly.

"Bella, please!"

He looked up from Voldemort and locked eyes with her. Neither said a thing as the moment felt like an eternity. Words silently passed between them, and the screaming stopped.

Bella grabbed Hermione's hand and ran from the room.

Bella could hear the shouts of spells from both men and loud crashes, followed by more shouts, and a scream of pain. And for the first time in her life, she prayed that it was Voldemort doing the screaming.

She ran into a room and let go of Hermione's hand and raised her wand.

"Accio Cygnus Black's cloak!"

Hermione could hear the shouts and bangs from below and the soft swish of a cloak.

Bellatrix seemed to snatch something out of thin air and held it out to Hermione.

"This is Cygnus Black's cloak, used to hide a Black family member in need."

Hermione looked at what appeared to be empty space before her eyes widened. Bella was now holding a shabby black cloak where she thought nothing was moments ago.

"but ho- how-?"

"No time to explain, just put that on."

Hermione looked from the cloak to Bella.

What about you?"

"I'll be fine. Now just take the cloak and-"

The door slammed open and Voldemort stood there, anger flashing in his scarlet eyes.

Bella threw the cloak on Hermione.

"Move!" Bella screamed as Voldemort raised his wand and took aim at where Hermione stood before she disappeared under the cloak.

She ran to the other side of the room and lowered herself to the ground as silent as she could, unaware Voldemort couldn't hear her.

"You miserable traitor!" No better then Sirius, no better then Andromeda."

He smiled a smile that chilled her to the bone. "No better then Frank Longbottom, but at least he followed orders, unwillingly or not."

Bella looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"It took a little effort, but I put that no good Auror traitor under the Imperius curse and ordered him to torture you, to defile you," he chuckled, "to rape you. Of course he was so happy to receive the order of Merlin that he didn't breathe a word about him being under the curse."

Bella's eyes widened and shook her head. "Why?"

"You were the first woman to join me. I knew women were weak, and I wanted to test you to see how much you could take before you gave up a fellow member must say you far passed my expectations."

A tear slipped down her face and she shook her head.

"No."

"And now," he growled raising his wand at her, "I'm going to do what I should have done when you first defied me. Say good bye, Bellatrix!"

"Don't!" she yelled again.

"Begging didn't help you then and it won't help you now!"

But she wasn't looking at him, she was looking over his shoulder.

"What?" he snapped, turning around. The next moment, something crunched. He let out a high pitched squeal and clutched his mid section and fell to the floor, shaking somewhat.

"Stubefy!" Bella cried and Voldemort fell unconscious to the floor. Hermione looked at Bella, unsure of what to do.

"Come on," Bella said, her voice heavy with tears, grabbing Hermione's hands and pulling her out of the room and down the steps.

They stopped in the doorway to the living room, where a scene of destruction met there eyes, and Rodolphus was lying in a pool of blood in the middle of it, his eyes closed.

"Rodolphus!" Bella screamed running up to him, while Hermione looked on horror struck.

She kneeled down next to him and felt his pulse. It was weak but there.

"Wake up. Rodolphus, please wake up!" she begged, slapping his face.

He moaned and stirred and opened his eyes a fraction.

"Bella," he groaned.

She smiled down at him and a tear trickled down her cheek.

"I'm here, I'm here," she whispered fondly taking one of his hands in hers, "you're gonna b fine."

He let out a weak chuckle. "You were never very good at lying, Bella."

He reached up and wiped the tear from her cheek.

"I'm sorry," he told her, stroking her face tenderly.

"You've done nothing wrong. Ju- just try not to talk."

He shook his head, his shaggy brown hair falling in his face.

"Yes I did. I never treated you like you deserved, like the woman you are. Perfect. I love you, Bellatrix. I always have. Please don't ever forget that."

Bella let out a sob and nodded.

"I won't, I promise. I love you too. I guess I always knew deep down who I really loved, and who really loved me back."

He managed a smile and ran his hands through her hair. She closed her eyes at his soft touch.

"My beautiful Bella," he whispered softly.

The looked into one another eyes before she bent down and their lips met, each trying to pour twenty years of unspoken love into one final kiss.

When she pulled away, his eyes closed and his hand went limp in hers.

She shook her head and the tears began falling.

"No," she cried. "Rodolphus, no! Please don't leave me!" She let out a sob and rested her head on his body , shaking from the sobs, pleading to the man who she finally realized a moment too soon who she truly loved.

**Please Review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**JK Rowling owns the billion dollar business that is Harry Potter.**

Hermione took a step forward, her mouth opening and closing, unsure of what to say.

"Mrs. Lestrange," she said softly, but Bella made no notice that she even heard her.

Foot steps on the steps made her look up. She ran over to Bella and clutched her arm.

"He's coming! We have to leave!"

But Bella paid no attention to her. All she wanted was to be with Rodolphus, who she knew couldn't have fallen. He protected her, he looked out for her. She knew he wouldn't leave her like this, alone and abandoned.

The foot steps grew louder, and Hermione pleaded once again for her to leave him and follow her.

"Mrs. Lestrange, please!"

Hermione waited a heartbeat longer before she ran over and flung herself behind the over turned sofa, forgetting she was invisible to Voldemort's eyes.

He spoke not a word as he went up to her and stopped by them.

"You killed him," Bellatrix whispered softly, not rising her head to look at him.

"It was my duty," said Voldemort quietly, as if trying to comfort her for his latest murder. "He choose to forsake me for you and the girl. I had to."

"I loved him."

Voldemort chuckled and kneeled next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"My dearest Bellatrix. What on earth made you believe like someone like you is capable of love? Or even _being_ loved for that matter?"

Bellatrix felt a tear leak out and it fell upon Rodolphus black robes.

Voldemort pulled her into a kneeling position and then turned her head towards him.

He looked at it for a moment before cocking his head slightly.

"Why do you care so much for a traitor?"

When she didn't answer, he glared at her and looked into her eyes. She knew what he was doing, but she was too weak, too defeated to stop him. When he saw one of the reasons why she was so upset at Rodolphus's death, she forced herself to block him out.

He smirked as he withdrew from her mind and she glared at him so furiously that any other man would have cowered under her gaze.

"Are you hoping for another girl, or a bastard like him?"

"How do you know it's his?" She asked him, hoping that if he thought it was his, it would keep him from hurting the unborn child inside her.

Voldemort pointed his wand at her stomach and after a moment it sprung like a magnet to Rodolphus' dead form.

Bella closed her eyes in defeat as tears ran down her cheek.

"Now," Voldemort told her in a stern manner, "I will give you once chance to tell me where the girl is, and I leave you and your unborn baby in peace. Otherwise."

He chuckled cruelly and rubbed his wand over her flat stomach, "I think you know where it will go."

Bellatrix looked him dead in the eye, both silent for a moment before she opened her mouth.

"Stay where you are, Hermione!"

Voldemort glared at her before grabbing her roughly by the shoulders and stood up with her.

"Don't help me!" Bella yelled, seeing Hermione rise up from the couch, a look of absolute dread in her face, "Do not come to my aid!"

"Tell me now, Bellatrix!" he shouted, shaking her.

"Fuck you!"

And she leaned back and spit in his face, breathing heavily and glaring at him once more.

Voldemort wiped his face hastily and narrowed is eyes at her.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life, Lestrange," he growled menacingly.

He hit her hard across the face and with a cry, she fell to the floor.

"Crucio!" he yelled, sending the dreaded spell towards her.

She let out a scream as the spell hit her. A thousand white knives piercing every inch of her body over and over again.

He pulled the spell off and watched in disgust as she laid on the floor, sobbing and shaking with pain and terror.

"Pathetic," he spat as he circled her crumpled form, "worthless, weak. I knew it was a mistake to let a woman join my ranks."

Hermione was shaking as well, though it was from terror instead of pain. She knew she had to do something, had to save her.

"Tell me where the girl is," Voldemort continued, "and I shall forgive you, tell me and I shall not punish you again for your insubordination. I have never, nor will I ever again offer a follower this opportunity. Tell me, Bellatrix, or die."

She stayed silent as she looked up at him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I will never follow you again. You're nothing like a miserable coward, sending other wizards and witches to do your bidding. And when you do something yourself, you lose all your powers and almost die just because a mudblood gave her life for a child. You're just as pathetic as a common muggle." She smirked up at him before saying the one thing she knew would get him riled. "Voldemort."

He let out a scream and grabbed her by the arm and hoisted her up, putting his wand to his temple. He seemed to be shaking from fear.

"I am going to make your life hell until I have you begging for death, Lestrange. What you put the Longbottoms through will seem like heaven. What I made Frank Longbottom do to you is child's play compared to what I, myself will do."

She narrowed her eyes at him, ignoring the wand at her temple. "Bring it on, you bastard."

He grinned at her before removing his wand from her temple.

"Gladly."

"But first," He turned her around and placed his wand at his head."We'll see if the girl you have chosen to die for is willing to do the same for you. Granger!" he yelled looking around the room. "Show yourself now, and I promise to make your death quick and painless and I allow your mother to go free! If not, and I am forced to look for you, then you watch your bitch of a mother who choose to forsake everything for you be tortured beyond your wildest nightmares and you both die! Choose your path, girl!"

Hermione stood there looking between Bellatrix and Voldemort, wanting to protect Bella.

"Stay where you are!" Bella shouted again, looking straight ahead, desperation heavy in her voice.

Voldemort glared at Bella, who although was breathing heavily, still looked straight ahead, refusing to give away Hermione's position.

"So be it!" he yelled, raising his wand to the heavens.

"Crucio!" he roared and Bella screamed as loud as Hermione ever heard someone scream.

Voldemort released it and Bella lay sobbing at his feet.

"Crucio!" he yelled again, not even letting a moment go by for Bellatrix.

Hermione let out a sob as Bella writhed in pain, screaming for all the world to hear.

He let the spell go again and looked around the room.

"You see the pain you cause her!" he shouted, still looking around the room. "What degrees of torture the woman who loves you more then anything else is forced to endure? All because you do not have the courage to come and face me? Let this woman, your flesh and blood be released from my grasp and come to me on your own. Lord Voldemort values bravery. I will make your death quick and painless, I promise you this."

Hermione looked over at Bella, still sobbing and gasping at Voldemort's feet, to Voldemort himself who was looking around the room, eagerly awaiting Hermione's arrival.

"You" Bella breathed through her cries, "will never touch her."

Voldemort let out a roar of anger before turning to her once more.

"Crucio!" he screamed louder then ever. Bella writhed in pain and screamed as loud as her body would allow.

Voldemort released it and growled. "Now you will see what my powers can truly do!"

He slashed in pain and at once, Bella was engulfed in thick black flames.

Hermione looked on in sheer terror as the flames grow larger and her screams grew louder.

"Stop!" Hermione shrieked, throwing the cloak off her.

Voldemort withdrew his wand and the flames died instantly, and although Bella looked untouched, her screams carried on.

Voldemort turned to Hermione who was afraid to even blink. He looked at her for a moment, his eyes taking in every inch of her petrified sense.

"So," he spoke softly, "you decided to give yourself up."

Hermione looked over at Bella whose screams had faded, and her eyes were closed and wasn't stirring.

"Any last words?" Voldemort asked, raising his wand.

"Why? Why am I so important to kill? I'm nothing, a nobody in the wizarding world. I'm," she looked over at Bella who was still unconscious. She turned back to Voldemort who was looking at her with a mixture of hate, and Hermione could have sworn she saw sadness. "I'm your most faithful's daughter."

"That makes you nothing but a blood traitor!"

Hermione whimpered before looking at Bella who was stirring slightly. She quickly looked back at Voldemort

who seemed too distracted to notice the movements Bella was making.

Hermione knew she had to keep his busy long enough for Bella to regain full consciousness and fight him. She knew that Bella was her only chance for survival.

"Wha, what if I change sides?" Hermione pleaded, praying for Bella to wake up before he demanded the help she was saying she would give. "I can help you! I know the location of the order, I know Harry's most valuable secrets, secrets you can use against him. I know why Harry is alive and why you can't kill him. I know what the prophecy says!"

She looked over at Bella whose eyes blinked open. Bella looked between Hermione, then at Voldemort before gripping her wand and taking aim.

"What!" Voldemort screamed. "What does it say! Tell me!"

"It says you're fucked!" Bella yelled.

Voldemort quickly whipped around and before he could open his mouth a fraction, Bella screamed. "Sectumsempra!"

A thin crimson line appeared at his neck, and a thick flow of blood fell from the line at his throat.

He gurgled and fell back several steps before falling to the ground, clutching his bleeding heck and gasping for air.

Bella slowly walked over to him, tears in her eyes and bent next to her fallen master.

"I thought," he whispered, "you loved me."

"I did," she told him softly, "until I realized you never loved me back."

He gasped in pain and raised his wand with a shaky hand, but Bella snatched it away, threw it down, and raised her own.

"Good bye, my lord. Avada Kedvra!"

An explosion shook the house, and both Bella and Hermione were thrown the length of the home.

Bella slammed into the wall and sled down, her eyes shutting quickly, not knowing what happened to Hermione, her beloved daughter she had just gave up everything for.

**Please Review, and there's about three or four chapters left.**


	21. Chapter 21

**JK Rowling owns the multi billion dollar Potter industry.**

**This is gonna be the last chapter. I know I said the was gonna be three or four more, but I figured I'd put it all in one monumental huge ass chapter. **

Bella awoke on a soft bed to numerous voices she didn't recognize talking and murmuring.

She opened her eyes and groaned, but almost as soon as she did, she was nearly blinded by flashes of lights and bombarded with voices rapidly asking questions.

"Mrs. Lestrange, were you working undercover all these years?" a voice she didn't recognize asked.

"Were you aiming for another person?" another voice asked equally excited.

"How did you do it? Why did you do it? Did you mean to do it?"

"Mrs. Lestrange, there are rumors that you and him were a romantic item, is there any truth to that?"

"Who were you wearing when you did it?"

Bella opened her eyes once more to find people she had never seen before with magical microphones and cameras shoved in her face, and Rita Skeeter in the back, her Quick-Notes Quill writing like mad.

"What's going on? How's Filia?" she asked, still somewhat out of it.

"She's just fine, Mrs. Lestrange," a soft voice said from the door way.

All the reporters turned to the doorway and parted ways as Albus Dumbledore walked towards the bed, his expression unreadable.

"Professor Dumbledore, did you-"

"I'm sure," Dumbledore interrupted turning around to face the reporters, a kind smile on his face. "That Mrs. Lestrange would like to get a few more hours of rest before she gives any interviews, if you don't all mind of course."

With annoyed yet agreeable mutterings, the reporters left the room, the last one shutting the door behind him.

"What do you-" Bella began, but Dumbledore put a finger to his lips and pointed his wand at the door, swishing it slightly.

"Don't want any accidental over hearence, do we?"

"You mean you want to protect your good name," Bella spat. "But why are you here? What do you want? Come to tell Filia more lies about me?"

Dumbledore chuckled before sitting down in the seat next to her bed. "You could be one of those reporters out there. But no, I'm here, to ask you your side of the story."

"What story?"

"Hermione told me everything. From you being tortured to saving her, from slitting his throat and using the killing curse on him. Mrs. Lestrange, you just killed a man thought unkillable, you proved a prophecy sixteen years in the making wrong, you who many thought was his most faithful killed a man responsible for the deaths of millions of innocent people."

"Great," she muttered, "I'm a hero of Blood traitors and Mud bloods."

Dumbledore cocked his head in confusion. " I don't understand, you killed the biggest blood supremacist in the last century, one of the darkest wizard in history, the-"

"And if he wouldn't have threatened my daughter I would be fighting at his side this very moment!" she snapped.

"So... you put aside your convictions and radical beliefs to save your daughter?" Dumbledore smiled at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Believe it or not, Bellatrix, that is not a bad thing."

"I killed the man I followed for the past twenty years. How can I feel good about that?"

Dumbledore let out a sad smile before continuing. "Hermione also told me," he added softly, "what happened to Rodolphus."

Bella turned her head to hide the tears that sprang up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I remember him from school, he was a good man, despite his radical beliefs."

Bella snapped her head towards him and shrugged his hand off his shoulder.

"Don't!" she yelled, "don't you dare talk about him! You didn't know him at all! He was just another death eater to you and your stooges!"

"You're right, I'm sorry." Dumbledore told her, tastefully ignoring the tears streaming down her face.

"You didn't know that his favorite color was dark red, or that he kept his hair shaggy because he said his mother made him keep it short all his childhood, or that he knew he was allergic to pecans but made a pecan pie for my birthday one year anyway because he knew I liked it. Or, or that he once almost died for me when we were attacked by a group of mud blood supremacists. You knew nothing about him, so don't say you did!"

Bella let out a sob, but this time she didn't even bother covering it up.

"My lord is dead, my husband is dead, my daughter hates me-"

"I don't hate you," Hermione's voice rang out. Bella snapped towards the door way and saw Hermione standing in the doorway, neither one of them had noticed the door opening.

Dumbledore stood up from the chair and offered his seat to Hermione who took it without looking at him.

"I hate your fanatic beliefs, and your past, but I don't hate you personally, not any more anyway."

"So um, how did you get past the vultures out there?"

Hermione pulled the black cloak out of her pocket and handed it to Bella. She shook her head however.

"It's yours, keep it."

"I couldn't!" Hermione exclaimed. "It's yours, and must be valuable and-"

"My father gave it to me when I did something he was proud of, and now I'm giving it to you."

Hermione looked down at the cloak for a moment before stuffing the cloak back in her pocket.

"Thank you."

"Just... just don't tell Longbottom or Potter about it, or that Weasly boy."

Hermione held back a sigh and an eye roll as she gave her a small grin.

"I won't, I promise."

Bella sighed in content before leaning back in the bed and resting her head on the pillow.

Hermione looked down at the cloak before looking back up at her.

"What was he like?"

"Who?"

"Your father. An, and your mother, and sisters, an, and your whole family."

"Well," Bella said slowly, carefully choosing her words. "My father wasn't, wasn't the most caring or loving man I ever met. He liked being in charge of things, and when something didn't go his way, he got angry. My mother, well, not much to say. She was what my father and society wanted her to be. A quiet, meek, wife who lived to serve her husband and produce male heirs. "

"Would you have raised me like that?" Hermione asked, acknowledging for the first time that she was indeed her daughter.

Bella shook her head.

"No. I would have taught you to there is more to life then serving a husband, and I would have made sure that you were intelligent enough to survive without one. Of course, you would of had respectable pure blooded boys by the dozens wanting to be with you, but-"

"What if I had rebelled? Like, what if I became like Sirius or Andromeda?" she muttered, looking down at her feet.

"That wouldn't have happened."

"But what if it did?"

Bella was silent for a moment, ignoring the stare Dumbledore was giving her, also wanting to know the answer to this.

"I would have gone on loving you no matter what, and I would have hated myself for not raising you in such a way that you would want to follow mine and his beliefs."

Hermione looked at her for a moment, before asking the one thing she wanted to know more then anything.

"Bellatrix, who's my father?"

"And I think it's time for us to be leaving," Dumbledore said rapidly, but Bella held up her hand, her eyes not leaving Hermione.

She knew she should tell her the truth, that her father was a murderer, a mad man, the man who had made her friends life hell. A week ago, she would have thought that any child, well, any proud pure blooded child, would have loved to have her master as a father. She knew better now, knew that Filia would be devastated to know she was Voldemorts heir.

"Mrs. Lestrange, please," Dumbledore pleaded, "she doesn't-"

"Your father is-" she said, ignoring his words.

"Mrs. Lestrange, I forbid you to tell-" Dumbledore began, yelling.

"Rodolphus."

Dumbledore stopped mid sentence, his mouth still agape at ordering her not to reveal what he knew Hermione would be devastated at.

Hermione nodded. "Why did he seem to really hate me then?"

"He didn't," Bella told her, looking her straight in the eyes. "He was just a little bitter about you not accepting the beliefs we would have installed in you," she finished convincingly. After all, being a high ranking death eater, she had to learn how to look innocent and sure of herself when telling a lie. Now she just hoped that Hermione didn't know how to read minds.

Hermione, who, thankfully, didn't know how to read minds accepted the fact, a tiny twinge of sadness in her heart.

"I'm sorry about him passing. It looked like you really loved each other."

Bella nodded

"We did," she managed to say before biting her bottom lip rather hard for fear of her shedding tears. "I loved him more then anyone."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Dumbledore straighten up and stride over to her.

"Miss. Granger-"

"Black," Bella grumbled.

"Miss. Granger," Dumbledore said again, eyeing Bellatrix in surprise. "Would you be so kind as to leave us now for a moment?"

Hermione looked towards Bella for guidance. Bella nodded before Hermione threw on the cloak and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Thank you," Dumbledore said taking up the seat recently inhabited by Hermione. "I can't-"

"I didn't do it for you, I did it for her!" Bella snapped. "I knew she would hate to know that e was her father."

"I know you didn't do it for me. But you don't seem to know the full extent of damage you saved her from. If the world found out that Voldemort." Bella narrowed her eyes and growled at him menacingly, "had a daughter, she would be an outcast, no one would trust her, her friends would hate her, reporters would be banging down her doors... I know it means a lot to her, and I thank you for that."

Dumbledore smiled at her, and Bella narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why, now of all times, are you trying to act friendly towards me? You told my daughter I never wanted her, you told her I tried to kill her at birth, you took away sixteen almost seventeen, years of time I could have spent with her. Why the hell are you trying to act decent to me? I know its all a lie."

Dumbledores grin faltered and looked at her with an expression of one being at the deathbed of a friend.

"Because, Mrs. Lestrange. To a brilliant mind, it is easier to ask for forgiveness for cruelty they've done to others, then it is to accept for wrongs done against them. I'm afraid I'm not that brilliant as I seem to be. And I suppose that trying to act generous towards you for crimes I can't believe I committed against you long ago is my way of saying I am truly, truly sorry for everything I have done to you and everything I have told Hermione about you. "

With a bow of his head, he got up from the chair and walked to the door.

"And one more thing, Mrs. Lestrange," said Dumbledore turning back to a shocked Bella. "I am told that you are to be featured on the next Chocolate frog card. You have my sincere congratulations."

With a tip of his silver and blue hat, he opened the door and left the room.

Hermione walked back in to the room to find Bella in a state of shock.

"Are you alright."

Bella snapped out of her state of shock and smiled at her. "I'll be fine now." He reached out and took Hermione's hand. "I finally have you."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something before she heard a voice yelling down the hall.

"I'm sorry, Mam, but you're a muggle and we can not allow you past the waiting room or down these halls."

That psychotic bitch killed my daughter, and now she's missing! I'm gonna kill her!"

"Oh fuck," Bella groaned, recognizing the voice. And judging by the look of surprise on Hermione's voice, she knew who it was too.

With a slam, the door opened to reveal Amiella Granger accompanied by a member of the St Mungos staff.

"Get away from her!" Amiella roared before running into the room.

Bella jumped up from the bed and scrambled to grab her wand that was on the desk beside her.

"Stop or you die!" Bella yelled, her wand aimed directed at Amiellas heart.

"Ladies, please!" the receptionist pleaded, aiming his wand at Bella and Amiella, "will you please calm down."

"She kidnaped my daughter! She deserves to die!" Amiella shouted, but Bellas wand kept her at bay from making any other movement.

"Your daughter!" Bella screamed with laughter. "As if you could ever give birth to a witch as powerful as her, you filthy muggle!"

"You tried to kill her when she was first born! You didn't even want her!"

With a cry of fury, Bella lept at her and the two women were thrown to the ground.

Amiella yanked Bellas hair and Bella screamed and scratched her face with her long, razor sharp nails before grabbing onto her hair and yanking for all it was worth.

"Stop it!" Hermione cried desperately. "Both of you stop it!"

With a cry of effort, Amiella flipped Bella over and hit her hard across the face. Bellas hold on her wand slackened and Amiella yanked it out of her grip.

"I'm going to kill you for whatever you did to her," Amiella growled, aiming it at her throat.

Bella cackled loudly. "You?!" she screeched struggling beneath her, "a mere disgusting muggle, kill me, one of the most powerful witches to be alive, with my own wand?! Don't be stupid!"

Amiella took it and snapped the wand in half and held the jagged edge of the broken wand to her throat.

"I don't have to know magic to kill you."

Bella screamed. "You broke my wand, you muggle cunt!"

Bella tried to get out from under her, but Amiella held her down.

Hermione looked on in terror before going up to Amiella and snatching the pieces of the wand out of her hand.

"Hermione, wha-" Amiella began looking up at her,

"Get off of her," Hermione asked softly, aiming her own wand at Amiella.

"Hermione, this woman kidnaped you, almost killed me, and you want to aim your wand at me?"

"Please. I don't want to hurt you. Either of you."

Amiella looked at her for a moment, tears flooding her eyes before she got off of Bella.

"Stupid muggle bitch," Bella grumbled, eyeing her with hatred so intense, it was a miracle she didn't burst into flames.

Hermione walked up to Bella and handed the pieces of wand back to Bella who looked at it with tears in her eyes, a thin glint of red dragon heart string coming out from both ends.

"My wand," Bella whispered, biting her bottom lip.

"Maybe... maybe we can fix it," Hermione said doubtfully before taking the broken Walnut wand in her hand and pointing her own wand at it.

"Reparo."

Bellas wand did a sort of feeble jolt before lying still, still disconnected.

"You'll pay. I swear to god you'll pay!" Bella cried reaching in her robes and pulling out a short, gleaming silver knife.

"Don't!" Hermione pleaded stepping in front of Amiella. "We can get you a new wand!"

"I want my wand back! Do you know how much that wand has been through? What magic that wand has done? I served the dark lord with that, I did spells beyond most wizards and witches comprehension with that, I-"

"Then think of this as a way to start over. A new life. A new beginning."

Bella looked at Hermione for a moment before lowering the knife, and dropping the broken pieces of wand to the floor.

Hermione gave her an encouraging smile and Bella managed a weak smile back.

"What did you do to her," Amiella growled, tears leaking down her eyes. "What did you do to my daughter?"

"Your daughter?! I gave birth to her, I -"

"I raised her and cared for her, I fed her, I housed her, I loved her, I was there for everything!"

Bella raised the knife again and Amiella stepped back. terrorfied.

"Hold your tongue before I cut it out, filth!"

"Will you stop it!" Hermione yelled, startling both Amiella and Bella. "You're acting like a child and I'm sick of you fighting over me! know you hate her for some stupid racist reason, but she raised me, and loved me for my whole life, and I'm not gonna stand by and watch you threaten her! I'm sorry I was stolen from you and all that's happened to you, I really am. But it wasn't her fault. I'm sixteen years old, and I'm going to be of age in three months, and there's nothing you can do to get that time back so stop trying to act like you were my mother when she is, and you never will be! If it wasn't for the fact that you tried to kill my best friend and I tried to stop you, you never would have known, and you would have killed me without so much as blinking an eye, so don't try to pretend that you care about me! You're a murdering racist, and I would have hated myself if you had raised me!"

Bella dropped the knife and looked at Hermione in shock, who regretted shouting at her.

"Bellatrix I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Don't," Bella said, her voice cold, tears gathering in her black eyes. "People never say stuff they don't mean in the heat of the moment. You're right, you're not mine, I didn't raise you, and I'm not your mother and I never will be. And you're right. If I thought you were still a mudblood, I would consider you worthless. But once I found out you were my daughter, I saved you, I cared about you, I killed my lord for you! The man I followed for twenty years, just to save you. I was tortured for you, so do not insinuate that I don't care about you. And yes I may be a racist bitch, but that's how I was raised, that was what was drilled into my head for over forty years. And I believe every damn word of what I was taught and what I believe. Obviously, you no longer wish to associate with me, so I'll make this my final farewell. Goodbye, Fi- Hermione."

Picking up the broken pieces of her wand, she walked out of the room.

"Bellatrix wait," Hermione begged and began to follow before Amiella put a hand on her shoulder.

"She's right, Hermione," Amiella said softly. "You're mine, not hers. She's a murderer and a psychopath. She's not the motherly type."

"You're right. But she still gave birth to me and went through hell to save me. Plus she may not be the ideal mother, but there's something about her that just... I don't know. She's different, but in a good, kind of crazy way. I can't let her leave thinking I hate her."

Amiella had tears in her eyes. "Hermione, you're my daughter."

"I know. But she still cares about me, and I don't want to leave it like this."

Hermione ran out of the room, unsure of where to go.

"Bellatrix!" Hermione cried, desperate to find her before she disappeared.

She heard heels clicking on the hallway to the left of her, and Hermione dashed down the hall.

She saw Bella at the receptionist center, trying to disappeared, her wand mended with spellotape.

Remembering Rons experience with a broken wand mended with spellotape, she rushed towards her.

"Bellatrix wait!"Hermione yelled racing up to her. Bella turned to her and began to open her mouth to tell her to go away before Hermione ran up to her.

"Please don't leave! I'm sorry I insulted you like that. I was wrong about you!"

Bellas eyes began to flood with tears.

"I'm sorry too. But you were right.." Bella looked down at her, wiping away the tears that streamed down Hermione face.

"I'm not the motherly type, and you're all grown up now. I see now how much you love your.. your muggle care taker, and I can't take you away from that. I can't make another woman go through what I went through. I can't get those years back, no matter how hard I want it. And like you said earlier, you never would have adapted our beliefs. You're too much of a... a Gryffindor at heart. You would have hated us, just like Sirius."

"I never would have hated you, you're my mother."

Bella's eyes filled with emotion. "Filia-"

"Hermione!" they heard Amiella cry before seeing her run into the waiting area,. stopping dead a few feet away from them. Bella narrowed her eyes at her before turning her attention back to Hermione.

"Filia," she continued, "I can't do this. I can't have you so near me when you're being raised a muggle, even if..." She took a deep breath, as if the next words she spoke pained her beyond anything. "Even if she did do a good job raising you."

"Wha, what are you saying?" asked Hermione, heaviness in her heart.

"What I'm saying, is that I can't deal not being your mother while another is, and I can't deal with the fact that my daughter is being raised by a muggle. Every time I see you, all I think about is what could have been, or how I would have raised you, or how you would have turned out. I'm not going to torture myself like that, and it's not fair to her that she has to share you with me."

Bella looked over at Amiella and grimaced as Amiella smiled at her.

"Filthy muggle," Bella muttered sticking her tongue out at her before turning her attention back to Hermione. "I would have loved to have you as my daughter, but I can't have that, and I'm sorry."

Hermione nodded in understanding, before, surprising herself, she wrapped her arms around Bella,.

"I love you, mum," she whispered fondly, her tears streaming down her face.

Bella, hearing the words she had yearned to hear for almost seventeen years, let out a sob "I love you too, Filia."

They held on for a few moments longer before Bella forced herself to let go.

"I'll never forget you,"Hermione told her truthfully.

Bella laughed softly before stroking her cheek and gently pushing her hair behind her hair, smiling a true, genuine smile. "One of the most powerful witches alive, who served as the Dark lords most faithful before killing him? I don't think you'll get the chance to."

Bella raised her wand once more.

"I don't think you should use that wand to disappeared!" Hermione cried, seeing the sparks fly out of it.

Bella turned to her and scoffed before looking at her with the classic, Black look..

"I'm Bellatrix Marissa Black Lestrange. Do you truly think a little thing like a broken wand is going to stop me from getting where I want to go?"

In a flash of green light and a soft pop, she was gone.

Over the years, books by the hundreds were written about Bella and how she had killed the Dark Lord, and Hermione always had to laugh when they said they had an interview with her, knowing there was no way Bella would say some of the things they put in there. Especially the one where Rita Skeeter wrote a fake interview in which she had written that Bella had said that 'she had admired Harry, and that she was proud to have done the job Harry had tried to do for years.'

She was also sure that she never completely stayed away.

Once in a while she saw a flash of black, curly hair dodging behind a corner while she was shopping, or when she gave her Valedictorian speech at her graduation, she could have sworn the hooded woman in the back wasn't just a local from Hogsmeade, or on her wedding day, she knew that she was in the back looking on as she took the name Hermione Lestrange-Weasley.

Dumbledore and Fudge cleared her of all previous charges, despite Nevilles and Agustas pleas not to.

Hermione never told a soul of what happened the night Voldemort had died, nor had she disclosed who her real mother was except to her close family and friends, who swore never to tell.

Eleven years after that fateful day at the Black house, Hermione was sitting next to Neville at the sorting ceremony, drinking from her cup, wondering who she would get in her house this year, and if she add the history of Transfiguration into the first year curriculum this year instead of starting them out turning straw into needles.

"Jones, Christie," Flitwick read from the list, and a small blond girl walked up to the chair, shaking slightly as the hat was placed over her head.

It waited a moment before it shouted out, "Hufflepuff!"

Hermione clapped along with the rest of the staff as Christie, smiling, ran off towards the Hufflepuff table.

Flitwick turned his attention back to the list before looking up at the students before turning back to the list, in somewhat of surprise.

"Lestrange, Astoria."

Hermione almost choked on her drink before eagerly scanning the group of students, ignoring the loud murmurings from the other students and staff. She glanced over at Neville, who seemed to be the only staff member who didn't look surprised or happy, but instead looked murderous.

And she stepped forward. A tall, thin girl with brownish black curls rippling down her back, her eyes the color of black ember, just like Bellas.

She sat on the stool, looking confident, cool, calm, just Hermione had always imagined Bellatrix looked on her first day. The hat was barley on her head for a moment before, not to Hermione's surprise, it shouted out "Slytherin !" A loud roar of congratulations arose from the Slytherin table, cheering just as the Gryffindor table had when Harry had been sorted what felt like so long ago. Bounding off the stool with a large grin, Astoria walked to the Slytherin table, not being able to hide the grin on her lips.

Hermione watched her sit down and looked at her for a moment before Astoria caught her eye and waved happily.

Both pleased and surprised, Hermione gave a small wave back. Astoria gave her a grin before turning back to watch the rest of the sorting. Hermione continued to look at her for sometime after, but Astoria never looked back at her.

Hermione looked over at Neville who also was looking at Astoria, through his look was filled with hate instead of love, and she gave herself a mental note to talk to him later.

She turned back to Astoria who was talking to another student. She couldn't hear what they were talking about , but she looked happy and content.

Hermione was glad that Bella had the chance to raise a child, and she knew that she was a good mother to Astoria.

Content and happy with the way things had gone, Hermione turned back to watch the sorting, glad that the woman who had done more for her then she would ever know, had her chance at true happiness.

The End

**First off, thanks to everyone who reviewed this, and who favorited this, and who put this on alert, and thank you all so much for read this story, and I hoped you enjoyed it. **

**And now... a preview to my next story in the HP fandom! Tis entitled... "Broken Hearts and Mended Souls." And it's just chock full of pairings of all kind, and it's a dramady romance. Be sure to be on the look for it.**

"You have all been told," I said looking at the group of silent deatheaters, "that I can not love. That." I waited until it was quiet again, for a buzz of low muttering and murmerings have broken out amongst the table. "Is a lie cooked up by Dumbledore and his stooges. I assure you all, I can, and do love."

My eyes looked down at Bellatrix who was looking up at me, her eyes wide with hope, shock and happiness raditing off of her face like beams of bright light. I looked away from her, conceiling the cunnign grin on my face. "I do love someone. A woman whose loyalty to me has been proven time and again. A woman, whose beauty far out shines the stars, and who any man would be lucky to have on his arm, and this woman shall be mine. This lucky woman, who owns my heart, is-"

"Oh, my lord, I feel the same-" Bellatrix began happily, tears of joy constricting her voice.

"Narcissa Malfoy!" I finished, cutting off her words.

**What happens after that? Well, you'll have to be on the look out and read "Broken hearts and mended souls," to find out.**


End file.
